El legado de una promesa
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Hinata es obligada a comprometerse on sasuke uchiha,desgarrad por la noticia decide huir lejos de casa , no es si no hasta que conoce al energetico naruto namikaze que vuelve a casa no sin antes llevar consigo el legdo de una promesa
1. Chapter 1

Estta es mi nueva historia , acada parte de ella estuvo pensada para tener un muy buen avaze , lamento si la otra no tuvo buen final , de todas las que he ehecho esa fue la que menos me gusto , pero lo hecho , hecho esta , asi que aqui les dejo mi nueva si el capitulo es corto pero esto es solo una introducción ala historia.

01.-La promesa...

Hinata corria , o sabia donde ir , no sabia donde refugiarse o sabia con quien ir o a quien acudir se senti sola , e icomprendida pero que podian entender los Uchiha que podian entender los Hyugga , su misma familia quien la sometia un duro pero irrebocable destino , la lluvia empezo a caer copiosamente sobre su cuerpo , ese fragil cuerpo de una niñita de cinco años que ya sabia lo que era sentir , tristesa y amargura recor y desesperanza , la lluvia empezo a caer mas fuertemente , cuando fue que el cansancio le gano a su impulso de correo la verdad ni ella misma lo sabia , por lo visto habia llegado a un parque , con sus columpios resbaladillas y juegos , sus lagrimas caian a borbontones y resbalaban por sus hacia adelante y vio a un niño pequeño mas o menos de su misma edad , vestia completamente de negro y tenia la cabeza baja , se columpiba sin importar que la lluvia lo mojara y se veia abandoado , hinata limpio sus lagrimas pero aun quedaron rastros de ellas en sus ojos , se acerco a el y lo pudo ver mejor de perfil , era rubio y tenia ojos azules , sus mejillas parecian marcadas y su cara era inexpresiva hinata se sento a su lado y al parecer el se percato de su presencia por que la volteo a ver.

Naruto volteo , la pequeña niña lo miraba fijamente como perdida tenia sus ropas que eran muy finas y empapadas , al igual que su rostro que antes estuvo zurcado en lagrimas y ahora dejaba un pequeño rastro de su llanto , su piel era blanca y sus ojos aperlados casi del mismo violeta de ese cielo que lloraba como cubriendo las lagrimas de ambos , miro su cabello negro-zulado que estaba empapado , era corto y resaltaba con la zeda blanca y gris de sus ropas , despues de mirarala por un largo rato naruto decidio hablar , no tenia nada de malo , aunque su madre y su padre le dijeron no hablar con extraños , que daño le podia hacer una extraña de su edad?.

-Ho...hola , por que lloras?...- hinta sintio como volvia a llorar pero contuvo casi todas sus lagrimas y se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

-Por que...por que..me obligaran a..ca..casarme con alguien..- el rubio parpadeo varias veces y despues contesto.

-Por que..?-

-Por que lo decidio mi familia....- naruto la miro y despues vio al cielo , despues de un silencio reflexivo hinata decidio hablar.-Y tu...por que estas aqui....- narutolamiro y le sonrio levemente como para darle animos.

-Mi madre acaba de morir....- hinata se llevo las manos ala boca , penso que ella era la chica mas desafortunada del planeta pero al lado suyo habia alguien mucho peor que ella , lo miro sintiendose muy desgraciada y sintio que la lagrimas salian de su rostro de nuevo.

-Co..como lo siento...n...no lo sabia- miro a naruto pero este le sonrio muy abiertamente de forma dichosa , saludable y viva , nada parecido a quien perdiera una ñalo al cielo mientras hablaba.

-Ellas esta mejor ahora ...ademas la llevo siempre conmigo...- y señalo su pecho hinata vio de nuevo esa sonrisa pero esta vez le atrajo un significado diferente , la lleno de felicidad y de vida , de ganas de seguir luchando y no rendirse , por que aun asi con su situacion el sonreia , naruto se paro y se puso enfrente de ella , la miro fijamente y despues de unos segundos agrego.-Yo te ayudare , de veras!! veras que sonreiras algun dia como yo!!! dime algo un prometido diferente te haria feliz?- naruto se señalo a si mismo , y hinata sintio como un rubor tenue aparecia en sus con la cabeza lentamente sin siquiera saber por que , y naruto le sonrio mas ampliamente.-Pues ya esta! es muy facil yo sere tu nuevo prometido!!! de veras!!! algun dia sere tu prometido y veras como sonries!!- hinata sintio como comenzaba a sonreir y estuvo apunto de decirle algo hasta que oyo una voz ala lejania.

-Naruto!!! no huyas o mama se preocupara desde halla arriba!!!- naruto subio los hombros y se limpio un poco la cara.

-Estaba huyendo pero mi padre me encontro , nos vemos , esera ,es una promesa!!!- hinata asintio y vio como el pequeño se iba hacia donde provenian las voces , y como si esa promesa le hubiera dado coraje y valor salio corriendo de ahi , hasta su casa , que importaba si la comprometian en ese momento con ese tal sasuke uchiha? , ese misterioso niño llegaria por ella algun dia , antes de entrar a la casa principal de los hyuggas exprimio un poco sus ropas y su cabello.

- He vuelto a casa Otosan!!!-

(no lo olvides , es una promesa!!!)


	2. Reencuentro

Olaaa subire todos los capiis que pueda antes de mi castigooo , espero les guste la historia , byee ( en esta historia cambio muchas cosas de la serie como el hecho de que yondaime vive.. XD)

02.-Reencuentro.

Naruto estaba de nuevo corriendo , su madre habia muerto , se sentia triste , su padre lo buscaba , se cayo , se paro y se volvio a caer sus ropas estaban mojadas , llovia copiosamete , se sento en un columpio del parque a descansar , no queria estar con nadie ,sabia que su madre estaba mejor pero aun asi se sentia triste ,una niña lo miro , se acerco a el , y le hizo compañia ,estaba apunto de ver su rostro...

!!!Ti ti ti tip , ti ti ti tip ,ti ti ti tip!!!!

Naruto desperto ,habia tenido ese sueño toda la semana , estaba apunto de cursar el primer semestre de preparatoria , tiro su despertador al suelo pero seguia sonando , finalmente decidio pararse a apagarlo y empezo a vestirse para ir ala escuela ,no habia podido dormir bien el dia anterior ,ese sueño cada vez se hacia mas claro pero no recordaba los detalles con exactitud ,empezo a ponerse la camisa y sintio el delicioso aroma de los panques recien horneados ,consolado por ese aroma se apresuro un poco mas de lo usual en vestirse y ponerse los zapatos.( Hoy comienzas un nuevo año...mismos amigos y nueva oportunidad de empezar con sakura chan....) , esa chica pelirrosa que le arrancaba mas de un suspiro lo tenia igual desde la secundaria pero naruto le habia dicho que algun dia saldrian aunque sakura lo ignoro , empezo a entrar la frustacion de no encontrar sus asignaturas de ese primer dia , oyo el sonido de platos en la mesa y el usual grito matutino.

-Naruto!!! ya despierta de una buena vez no me hagas subir aya arriba , por favor!!!-naruto solo also los ojos y bajo rapidamente las escaleras , enfrente se hallaba un buen desayuno acompañado de su padre Minato Namikaze , tenia un delantal puesto que ostentaba " besen al chef" en el pecho y las usuales pantunflas junto ala pijama que siempre usaba ,naruto intento evitar reir pero le resulto casi imposible.

-No te burles jovencito o no tendras que cenar!- naruto acallo su risa y empezo a comer ,minato quedo satisfecho con eso como respuesta, despues de varios minutos de solo el sonido de cucharas minato rompio el silencio.

-oi que quedaste en el mismo salon que sakura no hijo?- naruto dejo de comer y respondio como arrastrando las palabras

-Si por...?- minato se acerco y le revolvio el ya desacomodado cabello.

-Buena suerte!- le hizo una señal aprovativa con el dedo naruto sonrio y se la devolvio.

-Gracias!!! ya me voy!!!-

* * *

Hinata se dio los ultimos retoques en el cabello y se puso un ligero brillo labial , bajo y ahi como siempre se hallaba parado en el frente de su casa sasuke uchiha viendo el reloj y mirandola con reproche como si su mera existencia la molestara , hinata asintio levemente con la cabeza para darle a entender que ella sentia exactamente lo mismo.

-Como tardas y encimas quedas igual...- hinata apreto levemente los puños y se decidio a no contestar hanabi aparecio en escena dejo una bandeja de comida en la mesa , hinata nego con la cabeza.

-Dejalo hanabi no desayunare hoy , su alteza ya quiere irse...- hanabi se fue lo mas rapido posible expresando , "ya empezaron" y cosas asi.

-O no come con calma , pero si llego un solo minuto tarde se lo hare saber a tu padre...- hinata no lo aguanto! el siempre la atacaba y este era momento de que ella lo hiciera.

-Sasuke ya me cansaste!!!- estaba apunto de golpearlo , pero la detuvo la sonrisa de satisfaccion en la cara del uchiha y el grito de su padre.

-Hinata!!! que estas haciendo!?- hinata sentia colera , pero esta vez no se iba a excusar.

-Sasuke...-

-Como te he dicho que le llames!!- hinata apreto los puños mientras contaba hasta diez en su mente.

-Mi prometido me estaba molestando padre , solo me defendia...-

-Como sea no debes golpearlo , debes guardarle respeto a tu prometido....- sasuke rio con aire de autosuficiencia y satisfaccion , hinata apreto los labios mientras dejaba escapar un "de acuerdo" , y se iba para la escuela.

* * *

Naruto se sento junto ala venatana detras de sakura ,las clases estaban apunto de comenzar y todos estaban dentro del salon , kiba y shikamaru discutian quien era mas raro "lee o shino" , sakura e ino mensajeaban en su celular , sai hacia dibujos en el pizarron y chouji comia como de costumbre parecia un dia normal y corriente la gente se movia de un lado para otro y estaba llena de energia por el nuevo semestre , la puerta corrediza se abrio dejando ver a kakashi sensei quien entro con la misma parsimonia de siempre , borro el escrito con gis que decia "sai wuzz jere" y se aclaro la garganta para que le prestaran atencion.

-Ehhem , bueno ustedes ya me conocen de la secundaria soy , hatake kakashi para quienes se le haya olvidado y sere su titular este semestre , hoy tenemos a dos alumnos de nuevo ingreso ambos son de origen japones , el primero es sasuke uchiha y la segunda es hinata hyugga sean amables con ellos , etc , etc... - todos se levantaron de sus asientos para ver mejor y se hicieron exclamaciones de asombro e interes naruto tambien se leavanto el primer chico no le resulto nada agradable ala vista tenia pinta de arrogante y cretino , pero las chicas , incluida sakura estaban embobadas con el , miro un poco mas ala derecha de este y sintio un frio en la espalda acompañado de un sensacion de vertigo misterioso.( la...conozco....pero...de donde....???) ,era una chica delgada y alta de cabello negro-azulado hasta la cintura , piel blanca y ojos aperlados con un tenue brillo violeta en ellos.

-Mmmm veamos ,hay un lugar al lado de naruto y otro al lado de sakura es preferible ponerlos juntos dado que estan....-

-NO LO DIGA!!!-  
-NO LO DIGA!!!-

Sasuke y hinata respiraban con dificultad molestos y tapando la boca de kakashi sensei hasta casi extrangularlo , este hizo una carita , " entendi " y ambos se fueron a sentar dejando muy sorprendido a todo el mundo.

Hinata camino y cuando lo vio no lo creyo ,sintio que el mundo se congelaba y que una rayo de esperanza la iluminaba al fin , enfrente de ella se encontraba ese pequeño niño misterioso que le robo muchas noches , sintio como inevitablemente un tenue color en sus mejillas aparecia , su color de cabello y sus mejillas no habian cambiado ,sus ojos seguian de la misma tonalidad de zafiro qu cuando lo vio por primera vez , se sento sintiendo una calida experiencia en su cuaerpo ,el la miro directo a los ojos y le sonrio sinceramente , hinata se sento y lo volteo a ver.

-Mu...mucho guto naruto kun , mi nombre es hinata hyugga , espero seamos buenos compañeros...- naruto asitintio y reposo su mandibula sobre su mano , mirando fijamente a hinata.

( De donde la conosco!!!! T-T) Volteo a ver a sakura esta se hallaba muy a gusto hablando con el nuevo chico que le respondia desinteresadamente , naruto sintio un arrebato de ira y exclamo.

-Hey tu!!! quien te crees para andar coqueteando asi con sakura chan!!!- sasuke lo miro desafiante , y despues le resto importancia , como si naruto no valiera la pena.

-Naruto CALLATE!!!- sakura le dio un golpe naruto , seguia mirando fijamente a sasuke con un chichon en la cabeza.

-No me subestimes , y mucho menos me ignores!!!!!- sasuke volteo levemente a contestar.

-Soy sasuke uchiha ,y creo que eres patetico...- naruto estuvo a punto de gritar pero sakura le tapo la boca a naruto mientras este intentaba resongar , hinata miraba la escena algo confundida y con mirada desorientada. ( ella le gusta...) , naruto se volteo hacia otro lado de la ventana pensando que jamas habia conocido a un tipo tan desagradable.


	3. La promesa rota y el compromiso arreglad

Ola aqui el tercer capitulo de estte fic ,lamento si los capitulos no son muy me castigaron esperen el proximo capii dentro de un mes mas o menos ok , seyaaaa!!!

03.-La promesa rota y el compromiso arreglado.

Naruto se encontraba rabioso , estaban en el almuerzo y se tenian que sentar junto a ese tal sasuke uchiha por peticion de sakura , es decir , como podia haber alguien tan arrogante!? , naruto resigando seiguio caminando, junto a sasuke uchiha se encontraba hinata hyugga , ella tambien estaba con el , y naruto no sabia por que pero algo le decia que ella no estaba con el por gusto propio.

-Ola...sa..sasuke kun ,nos podemos sentar...- sasuke volteo a ver a sakura de nuevo ( esta chica se trae algo raro...)sasuke subio los honbros dando a entederque su presencia le iportaba en lo mas minimo aunque sakura lo interpreto de otra forma y un instante sakura se hallaba abrazando a sasuke melosamete , naruto los señalo como si no lo pudiera creer mientra sasuke le decia que se alejara y forcejeaba , al parecer hinata era la unica de disfrutaba de eso , por que tapaba su boca intentando contener una gran risotada y apretaba su estomago para inhibir el dolor , naruto la vio extrañado , por que a ella le habia de hacer feliz algo como eso , el por su parte se sentia furioso pero sabia que si entraba en escena sakura lo golpearia asi que no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse junto a hinata enfrente de ellos, sasuke miro a hinata con cara de poco amigos mientras hablaba.

-Deja de reirte quieres!!! se lo hare saber a tu padre!!!- hinata sintio un aire furtivo que le ilumino el rosotro como le habia sucedido al uchiha esa mañana.

-Si haces eso yo tambien le dire a itachi san!!!- (venganza!!!) El efecto de esas palabras fue inmediato , sasuke se tranquilizo , bajo la voz y una clase de aura oscura que tomo por sorpresa a naruto y sakura los rodeo , dandole aspecto gelido e inalcanzable.

-No lo hagas...que...que...- sasuke sonreia como maniaco con un tic bastante notorio en su ojo izquierdo , sakura y naruto lo miraban asustados.-...querida ,por..por que meter ala familia en esto no?- hinata asintio y sasuke se tranquilizo mas , sakura y naruto no perdian detalle de lo que pasaba finalmente sakura rompio el silencio.

-Familia...? ustedes son primos o algo?-hinata sintio que habia metido la pata naruto tambien estaba atento ala respuesta , por su parte sasuke vio la oportunidad de quitarse a sakura de encima.

-Si mira!!! ella es mi prometida , y como lo ves somos muy unidos y por eso no puedo estar contigo kagura...- hinata lo vio con expresion de " ni tu te crees lo que acabas de decir"

-Soy sakura!!!-

-La que seas...- sakura se quedo en blanco como si no lo pudiera creer , por su parte sasuke se acerco a hinata para susurrarle al oido- si me ayudas con esto te disparare algo con dinero...-

-El dinero me sobra tonto...- sasuke miro a hinata desesperadamente ,esta lo miro con un leve sonrojo en la cara-...pero podria ir a tu casa mañana o otro dia ya sabes para saludar y esas cosas...- sasuke alzo los ojos y acepto , se separo un poco de hinata , sakura seguia asombrada e incredula por la noticia por su parte naruto estaba reflexivo como si se estuviera concentrando mucho.

(Yo...yo...prometido....obligada...recuerdo....) Naruto emitio un gran !Aaaaaaaaa!!! y señalo a hinata como si no pudiera creer lo obvio.

-Tu!!! tu eres esa niña no!?-

Lo dijo , el lo habia dicho naruto al fin la habia recordado , ahora que haria , como cumpliria su promesa? , dejaria a esa tal sakura y enfrentaria a su familia , hinata tenia muchos pensamientos en la cabeza , miro a naruto de nuevo con un leve sonrojo en la cara y asintio lentamente el siguiendo incredulo parecia mirarla con otra luz.

-Co...como haz crecido cielos!!!- hinata volvio a asentir , sakura era la unica que aun no tenia realcion con ellos de ningun tipo , sasuke por su parte puso atencion de manera arrogante mientras miaraba a naruto.( asi que es el....)

++++Flash back++++

Hinata se puso un liston blanco en el cabello a modo de diadema , ese dia tenia clases de piano y sasuke de violin.( Sasuke...) , la primera impresion de el cuando lo vio es que era un lindo niño , pero sasuke siempre fue frio y detestable con ella , y apesar de sus intentos por ser su amiga , hinata jamas logro llevarse bien con el , bajo de su habitacion y en la entrada estaba sasuke esperandola con un violin en la mano y cara de pocos amigos.

-Que extraño...crei que cuando las mujeres se tardaban en su habitacion era para ponerse bonitas....- miro a hinata de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba -...pero supongo que me equivoque...- hinata sintio eso como una puñalada en el pecho , los comentarios de sasuke solian ser muy hirientes para casi todas las persona , lo miro con algo de resentimiento y despues...

="Yo sere tu prometido de veras!!! , y veras como sonries estando a mi lado"=

Hinata sintio como poco a poco iba sonriendo el recordar esas palabras siempre le causaban el mismo efecto y ni su familia ni sasuke lo arruinarian facilmente.

-No te preocupes mi futuro prometido me vera bonita ,y me querra mucho...- sasuke trono la boca como si no lo creyera.

-Yo!? , jamas pensare eso...- hinata nego con la cebza.

-No hablo de ti ,el es muy especial , llegara algun dia yo lo se...- sasuke abrio la puerta para irse alas clases.

-Si claro sigue soñando...-

++++Fin flash back++++

(Crei que estaba inventandose eso , pero ahora veo que no...)Miro a naruto de nuevo como evaluandolo , naruto tambien miraba a sasuke pero era de una manera algo retadora.(Bueno semejante idiota le va bien a ella...)Hinta lo miro triunfante como presumiendole a su conyugue sasuke puso una cara de asco.

-Mira por mi esta bien si te casas con el o no , despues de todo un idiota como el no te quedaria mal...- hinata empezo a resongar y sakura a hacer preguntas , solo naruto se habia quedado callado.( casas , casas, casas, casas ,casas,casas,....)Miro a hinata de nuevo como le explicaria que siendo pequeño no quiso decir eso...

-Hi..hinata..hinatita esto como te dire , cuando yo era pequeño , pues , no sabia muchas cosas y tambien solia hablar sin pensar...- hinata sintio como su cuerpo temblaba , como si prediciera lo que naruto le iba a decir.

-Que...que quieres deir con eso....- naruto la miro con los ojos algo entristecidos ,por tenerla en esa situacion .

-No puedo cumplir esa promesa....-

Por que las lagrimas no salian , ni ella misma lo sabia , tampoco emitio algun sonido lastimero , no queria mirar a sasuke por que se lo hecharia en cara toda la vida la aun confundida sakura se abstuvo de hacer preguntas ante la expresion de hinata , el silencio era increible comparado con las otras mesas de la cafeteria que reian y hablaban del nuevo semestre.

-Jaaaa...tonta creo que....- sasuke hacia un ezfuerzo por insultarla pero le salio demasido debil , ni el creia que la hubiera rechazado quien le ayudo a soportar a su familia , hinata salio de ahi caminando sin decir palabra , dejando a naruto y los demas con un silencion ensordecedor.

(De todos modos no lo conoco , alo mejor el tambien es desagradable y el jamas habria podido contra los hyugga y los uchiha , era una promesa imposible , no debe fectarme , no tiene que afectarme...)Hinata se sento debajo de un arbol de la escuela primaria , no le importaba saltarse mas clases.( despues de todo un pequeña parte dentro de mi , me dijo que esto podia suceder....)

* * *

Naruto no sabia que le habia afectado mas , el como salio hinata con esa cara de decepcion sin vida , o el hecho de lo que habia echo , hubiera preferido mil y un veces que hinata lo golpeara como lo hacia sakura chan a que ella saliera asi , la busco por todo lados pero no la encontro ,pero el era un niño y no sabia lo que hacia , en esa epoca queria ser util , no sentirse como un estorbo y por eso, al ver a hinata tan indefensa y fragil juro protegerla ,pero a esa edad el no sabia las consecuencias que eso acarrearia.

(Habre echo bien en romper esa promesa....???)


	4. Su nombre es Itachi Uchiha!

Olaaaaa que bien que le gustta el fic , aqui la contti a peticion de una lectora que me ha echo reir con su comentario .Bye.(Pd: le estoy dando algunas personalidades diferentes a los personajes...)Si llego a estar castigada solo lo pondre en los reviwes asi " estoy castigada" lamento los malentendidos anteriores.

04.-Su nombres es Itachi uchiha!!!!

Hinata se hallaba sola en el salon , se hubiera quedado en casa de haber podido pero su padre se lo impidio sorpresivamente sasuke no la habia molestado y le habia dicho que ese dia podria ir a su casa para compensarle lo del almuerzo anterior.

="No puedo cumplir esa promesa...."=

Hinata sintio que su pecho se comprimia ,no tenia ganas de llorar , no estaba especialemte triste pero al decirle eso naruto le habia quitado la unica escapatoria que tenia de su familia , la habia dejado sin una luz que seguir y eso la decepcionaba incluso llegaba a molestarla ,pero no a hacerla sentir tristeza y soledad.( ya no mas!!! hacerme sentir mas mal seria imposible....) ademas de la verguenza con esa escenita. ( seguro piensan que soy una ilusa , sasuke comprobo que de hecho soy una idiota y naruto debe creer que estoy perdidamente enamorada de el y me dirijira la clasica miradita lastimera...) , la puerta del salon se abrio y se dejo ver a naruto , este entro y miro a hinata de reojo para despues sentarse.( clasico , bueno se positiva...ya lo arruinaste pero no puede ser peor...) los pensamientos de hinata fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de naruto.

-Es...estas bien?- hinata sintio como si apretara su puño ,le habia quitado la esperanza de su vida y le preguntaba si estaba bien?!!!

-No! no estoy bien- se paro de su silla y miro ala ventana , naruto se sentia culpable ,como si no pudiera llegar hasta ella , eran tan complicadas las mujeres? , en un esfuerzo por hacer renmemorar a hinata , puso su voz en un tono infantil y se acerco hasta ella.

-Por que...?- hinata sintio como si se hablandara un poco su molestia vio a naruto con la misma cara de niño perdido de esa ocacion y sus facciones se suavisaron , naruto sonrio.- lo lamento , en serio...si pudiera compensarte....- hinata no tenia idea de como , ese dia no necesitaba en especial.( solo estare en clases y....) una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro , hinata hizo su voz mas dulce que de costumbre y eso asusto un poco a naruto.

-Etto naruto kun , bueno yo...tenia que ir ala casa de sasuke san hoy en la tarde pero me sentiria mal yendo sola crees poder ir conmigo...?- naruto la miro confuso ,al menos asi se sentiria mas quitado de culpa , accedio al instante.-A se me olvidaba naruto kun... no olvides de invitar a ...sakura chan...-

* * *

-I..in....increible esta es la casa de ese idiota no me extraña su personalidad ahora que lo pienso...-la casa era de almenos unas 70 habitaciones desde la vita de afuera ,era muy lujosa naruto y sakura aun seguian con la boca abierta sasuke entro como si nada aun estaba molesto por que sakura los acompañara , se imagino que para hinata nada podia ser mas feliz que estar viendolo sufrir a el enfrente de cuatro entraron por la puerta principal ,la sala era grande y ya se podian imaginar la cena , finalmente una voz al final del comedor rompio los "hooo" que daban naruto y sakura de vez en cuando.

-Ola sasuke , hinata chan , que bien que ya estan en casa , veo que traen interesantes invitados.....-itachi vio a naruto con mirada curiosa y ala chica que estaba abrazada de su hermano con una mirada evaluativa , ambos se quedaron absolutamente impresionado al ver a itachi , simplemente era un version crecida de sasuke solo que mas misteriosa y con un toque interesante que a sasuke le faltaba y por raro que pareciese a naruto no se le hizo arrogante , si no amable miro a sasuke que tenia cara de "por que siempre pasa esto" y a hinata que miraba a itachi con algo de ternura.( a ya... veo..el.. le gusta....)

-I...itachi san el es naruto uzumaki y ella es sakura haruno ambos van en nuestro salon...- se señalo a ella misma y a sasuke , itachi se paro y le dio un estrechon de manos a naruto este lo acepto gustoso de ver que itachi no era como sasuke , despues se dirigio a sakura que tenia la miarada perdida aunque aun estaba agarrada del brazo de sasuke.

-Ola querida sakura ,espero que seamo bueno yernos....- ante esta mension sasuke se separo rapidamente de ella.

-Ella no es nada mio...- sakura en ese momento no hizo sus ususales muecas de reproche solo tenia ojos para itachi , este se sorprendio levemente ante la noticia de su hermano , pero aprevecho para sonreir a ala pelirrosa con encanto y una voz de seduccion.

-Sakura...tu nombre es como un hermoso boton que florece del cerezo...- y beso la mano de sakura , ante esto sakura se son rojo mientras e tapaba la roja cara exclamando cosas como " que cosas dices" y " me estoy ruborizando" , naruto lo señalo como usualemte hacia cuando no encontraba las palabras para decir algo.

-Heyyy!!!! que cree que haces con sakura chaan!!!!- sakura aun con una mano en la cara golpeo a naruto , este cayo , mentras se sobaba el rotro.(es inutil......eh?!) , hinata miraba hacia ellos con una mirada perdida como si tuviera algo de triteza en su rostro.( debe ser horrible que la persona que te gusta coquetea con otra...)estuvo apunto de detener la escena de itachi y sakura pero sasuke actuo mas rapido.

-Itachi ya basta ,pidenos de beber en la habitacion 27 date prisa quieres , sakura nos vamos! naruto ,hinata!- como si fuera su lider innato lo siguieron por los pasillos , naruto no supo por que pero le parecio que hinata estaba triste por que itachi coqueteaba con sakura , sasuke caminaba muy rapido y no les decia por donde ir , ellos tenian que seguirlo al paso , finalmente llegaron a una de las tantas habitaciones , donde las bebidas ya estaban servidas en una pequeña mesa.

(No es que me importe , pero es raro , de verdad parece estar enamorado de ella ,naruto...)Entraron en la amplia habitacion y cada quien se sento de lado , hinata podia imaginar que pensaba sasuke , dado que siempre sucedia eso cuando la gente conocia a su hermano incluyendola a ella.

++++Flash back++++

(Que ...que lo respete!!! dudo que el conozca esa palabra , es tan molesto!!!) hinata caminaba muy aprisa por la mansion de los uchiha , no sabia a donde iba por que era su primera vez ahi, siguio corriendo hasta llegar a una habitacion amplia grande y limpia , con colores blancos y negros unos cuantos posters de un grupo musical y un estreo y computadora , hinata miro la habitacion de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba , depues de pensar un rato , la puerta por la que entro se abrio y ahi se hallaba sasuke uchiha de nuevo , ella solo espero a que llegaran los regaños.

-Tonta dices que vas al baño y te pierdes! eres un fastidio!!! , tu padre te busca esta en la puerta principal!!!- hinata estuvo apunto de contestar que se callara pero otro grito llamo su atencion de nuevo , solo que este era uno diferente.

-Sasuke guarda silencio , deberias guardar mas respeto a tu prometida....-hinata lo vio ,era un version adolecente de sasuke , tenia el mismo cabello los mismos ojos pero su rostro era mas amable y apacible ,sasuke puso una cara de molestia y los presento.

-Mi...mi nombre es hinata hyugga encantada de conocerte!!!-

-Ola espero que seamos buenos yernos!!!- sasuke sintio por primera vez lo que era un tic y hablo con algo de gelidez.

-Ella y yo no nos casaremos por que ella , ya tiene el problema resuelto...- itachi lo vio con duda sasuke respondio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo-... ella te prefiere a ti no? , entonces esta echo , y yo me voy , bye , bye...- sasuke fue dejandolos a los dos solos , hinata se sonrojo levemente , era la primera persona que no la regañaba a ella.(Como me gustaria que el fuera mi hermano mayor....)

+++++Fin flash back+++++

Hinata se desesperzo , itachi siempre la animaba a luchar y ser paciente.

"=Luchar y ser paciente querida hinata , si quieres soportar a sasuke el resto de tu vida debes luchar y ser paciente="

-Etto voy a cocinar la cena de hoy , con su permiso- hinata se paro del suelo naruto se quedo algo asombrado. (ella cocina..?)

-Hinata no quieres que te ayude..?- sakura se ofrecio pero hinata nego con la cabeza varias veces.

-No , yo puedo sola , los llamare cuando este lista.-

Fue una larga espera hasta la cena , sasuke aun parecia molesto por la reaccion que ambos habian tenido y sakura no para de disculparse por lo ocurrido , naruto no sabia por que pero se sentia ajeno ,como si ese no fuera su lugar , como si estar con ellos sobrara , aun asi se quedo , no conocia esa casa y no se podia dar el lujo de ir por ahi ,por su parte hinata cocino la mejor receta que sabia ,hizo unas cuantas bolas de arroz y entremeses , fue una larga hora de arduo trabajo , llego hasta el telefono y llamo ala habitacion 28.

-Ola...itachi , la cena esta lista baja por favor..- (ahora solo falta decirle a sasuke y los demas...)

-Sasuke , sakura ,naruto , la cena esta lista bajen por favor!!!-

Lo tres bajaron rapidamente , conforme iban bajando pisos , mas rico olia el ambiente , al bajar naruto no lo podia creer , la comida se veia esplendorosa , todo estaba perfectamente acomodado parecia el banquete de un rey, itachi ya estaba sentado y los esperaba , hinata salio de la cocina con un delantal en la mano ,lo colgo y todos se sentaron a comer , la primera impresion de naruto al comer lo que hinata habia cocinado fue increible ,el sabor era tan exacto que sintio como si su cuerpo se empachara de felicidad , era la comida mas exquisita que habia probado jamas , al parecer sakura tambien penso lo mismo por que daba unos cuantos "Mmmmm!!" con cada bocado , itachi y sasuke ya parecian estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de alimentacion tan lujosa.

-Que...que tal sabe la comida...?- sakura iba a hablar pero itachi le quito las palabras de la boca.

-Sencillamente exquisita..- sakura dio un gritito de emocion.

-Wow!!! yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo!!! no es maravilloso!!!-

-Si ya lo creo estamos conectados...- sakura e itachi empezaron a hablar como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida naruto se extraño un poco , sasuke por su parte con cada palabra ensombrecia su mirada.-Ademas esta comida siempre da mucho de que hablar....- sakura asintio ante el comentario de itachi , sasuke algo serio y con una sonrisa algo extraña hablo.

-Esta comida es asquerosa...- naruto sintio como cada una de sus venas se helaba , decir que esa comida era asquerosa era un martirio sobre todo para una hora de trabajo , sin descanso , inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en hinata que seguia sonriendo pero ya no era una sonrisa sincera , era falsa , fria , sin vida.... sakura callo , e itachi dijo cosas como "ya empezo" y "que se le va a hacer".-Se te paso la sal en los fideos, el te esta muy caliente ,se sobre-cocio la carne , las verduras se quemaron y ademas...- sasuke seguia diciendo "defectos" de la comida de hinata, naruto apreto los puños intentando hacerlo callar.

-callate sasuke...-

-Ademas te pasaste de salsa de soya...-

-callate sasuke!-

-los huevos estan podridos , acaso no te diste cuenta de eso?- sasuke elevo un poco el tono de su voz para hacerce notar mas ,sakura solo tapaba su boca e itachi sus ojos y frente , conteniendo su dolor de cabeza , hinata ya no sonreia solo tenia una miarda perdida y seria mientras aceptaba los regaños- y algo mas... el arroz se batio...-

-**¡¡¡¡¡CALLATE SASUKE!!!!!-**todos guardaron silencio , sakura e itachi miraban a naruto sosprendidos y hinata expentante ,sasuke habia borrado esa arrogancia de su rotro , naruto no sabia por que , pero se sentia realmente furioso ,su respiracion era algo entrecortada y su voz esperaba a salir potentemente como si fuera un megafono.-HINATA SE ESFORZO EN HACER ESTA CENA , PASO UNA HORA DE SU TIEMPO PREPARANDOLA , NI SI QUIERA LE DISTE LAS GRACIAS ,Y TU LE DICES QUE ESTA ASQUEROSA!!! , TAL VEZ YO NO SEA EL MAS INTELIGENTE DEL MUNDO PERO DE ALGO ESTOY SEGURO!!!- sasuke seguia atonito al igual que todos los presentes , naruto tomo sus cosas dispuesto a salir alli , volteo su rostro justo antes de salir por la puerta principal.-Dicen que gente como yo , que saca malas notas , hace tonterias y reprueba examenes son idiotas!!! , pero aquellos que no gradecen lo que tienen son peor que los idiotas!!!- y sin decir nada mas salio de esa casa , dejando a todos con la palabra en la apreto us manos contra su pecho , mientras se sumergia en sus pensamientos

(Naruto....)


	5. Una chica dulce y atenta

Olaaaa aqui otro de los caps.

05.-Una chica dulce y atenta....

"=CALLATE SASUKE!!! HINATA HACE ESTA COMIDA Y TU NI SI QUIERA LE AGRADECES!!!=" "=DICEN QUE GENTE COMO YO ES IDIOTA PERO AQUELLOS QUE NO VALORAN LO QUE TIENEN SON MAS IDIOTAS AUN...="

(Naruto kun....)Hinata estaba sentada no prestaba atencion de nada y de nadie ,el salon estaba algo vacio por que era muy temprano.(que quiiste decir con eso.......?)Hinata puso sus manos sobre su cabeza , estaba muy confundida( ayer descubri que naruto puede ser muy dulce y todo pero... que siento en realidad por el),busco en su mochila hasta encontrarlo , sakura le habia comentado que su comida favorita era el ramen ,y hinata le habia preparado el almuerzo.(despues de todo es dificl encontrar ramen en una cafeteria escolar.)Lo apreto levemente contra su pecho.(le gustara...?) , miro la otra caja , no sabia por que la obligaban a hacerle el almuerzo a sasuke pero no estaba segura de que el lo puert del salon se abrio y entro sasuke ,junto con sakura , hinata no tenia miedo de verlo y mucho menos de hablarle , el debia ser quien se disculpara con ella . (asi que seria mejor ignorarlo por ahora.)

Naruto entro en el salon , estaba algo casado , el dia anterior se habia alterado demasiado ,estaba harto de sasuke y harto de su pedante actitud al llegar al salon vio a hinata recostada en el asiento con la cabeza baja como si estuviera durmiendo( tanto le afecto lo de ayer...) ,Busco en su mochila hasta encontrarlo , sabia que un chocolate pequeño no compensaba lo que habia echo pero al menos la alegraria un chocolate , no estaba seguro de que hinata estuviera dormida asi que le toco el hombro levemente.

-Quee....- contesto hinata con desgana y cansancio voleto hacia arriba y vio a naruto cerca de ella , sintio como su cara adquirira un rojo intenso ,se sentia acalorada , naruto la vio con extrañeza

-Tienes fiebre- hinata nego con la cabeza de un lado para otro muy rapidamente , naruto algo aturdido le extendio la mano con el obsequio.

-Ten me lo iba a comer pero ya no lo quiero , y sakura me lo rechazo ,asi que te lo regalo...- hinata miro el chocolate lo tomo en sus manos le hacia sentir bien el simple hecho de que naruto se lo dara , pero algo la hacia sentir que, el que naruto se lo hubiera querido dar primero a sakura y despues a ella , la hacia sentir como el plato de segunda mesa

-Gracias naruto kun....-respondio hinata con poco entusiasmo , ante esta extraña reaccion naruto arqueo las cejas pero no dijo nada era tan dificil entender alas chicas...

++++Flash back+++++

Naruto corria sin mirar atras , estaba cansado de esa situacion , seguro sakura , hinata y los uchiha pensaban que era un idiota entrometido , pero por alguna razon lo habia sacado de quisio la forma en la cual sasuke habia criticado la comida de hinata , llego al portal de su casa y busco sus llaves , sus manos temblaban ligeramene por que aun tenia algo de ira contenida dentro , abrio la puerta y la azoto dispuesto a irse a su habitacion ,pero una voz ya conocida lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo campeon!!! , llegas tarde y ni si quiera saludas a tu padre , ademas deberias cuidar mas las cosas , la puerta no se arreglara sola...- naruto no se sentia de humor para aguantar las "amistosas" recibidas ala puerta de su padre , asi que decidio responder para salir del paso.

-Que mas da ero-sannin lo pagara!- , hizo a su padre aun lado e intento subir a su cuarto pero sintio como una mano jalaba la manga de su chaqueta.

-Naruto! sabes que el dinero de jiraya no es la solucion!!! , ahora calamate!- naruto ceso en sus intentos de huir y dejo su mochila en el suelo ,minato lo llevo ala cocina , ya mas tranquilo bajo el tono de su voz de una manera un tanto paternal-dime ....te paso algo hoy?...- naruto se calmo levemente mientras contaba su reseña , minato no dijo nada solo se limitaba a asentir y negar cuando algo le parecia apropiado o indebido.

-Y de seguro quede como un idiota entrometido y sakura chan...!!!!-

-Deten tu tren campeon!!! ya he oido suficiente...-minato se quedo pensativo unos segundos mientras reflexionaba , no el que debia decirle a naruto , si no el como decirselo.-respecto a lo de ese tal uchiha deberias disculparte....aunque hiciste lo correcto y debiste haberle pateado su adinerado trasero estabas en casa ajena y tienes que disculparte...-

-Temia que dijeras eso....- minato se aclaro la garganta para proseguir

-Y entrando a otro tema...hijo lo he pensado mucho y me dije a mi mismo... " Mismo no puedes dejar que naruto crezca obsesiono por sakura y que al final quede como un soltero cincuenton sin ilusiones y sueños..."....- naruto arqueo las cejas , aveces no estaba de humor para las bromas de su padre-...y asi diciendomelo a mi mismo y pensando por mi mismo me he dado cuenta de que deberias buscarte a otra chica , ya sabes una que te quiera y aprecie de verdad ...de esa forma valdra la pena que luches tanto por ella...- naruto miro a minato algo dudoso.

-Que quieres decir....-la cara juiciiosa y sonriente de minato demostraba su total sinceridad al pronunciar cada palabra que decia , y eso fue lo que desconcerto mas a naruto.

-Ya sabes , buscar una chica que te ame de verdad , veras si te das cuenta sakura y tu son ambos muy impulsivos , energeticos y fastidiosos aveces mala conbinacion entiendes...- minato le dio la espalada a naruto que estaba lgo estupefacto e incredulo.-...en cambio esa tal hinata de la que me contaste es todo lo contrario , es tranquila y juiciosa , nada impulsiva y seguramente aunque no lo dijiste muy dulce ,entiendes..? es como eso que dice "los opuestos se atraen" o el ying y el yang , necesitas a alguien que encaje contigo , no que rebote junto de ti y eso es al menos ,yo creo lo que esa chica hinata representa...-naruto lo miro con los ojos incredulos , de verdad su padre podia actuar seriamente de vez en cuando , se volteo dispuesto a ir a su cuarto esa vez con un leve sonroso en su rostro ante la "absurda" idea de el y hinata juntos mientras pronunciaba.

-Mira todas las patrañaz que estas diciendo , seguro haz vuelto a comerte un paquete de galletas de la fortuna...- minato lo miro con una sonrisa identica ala suya mientras rascaba detras de su nuca.

-Si tienes razon!!! Ja ja ja , ya deberia irme a dormir....aun asi...deberias pensarlo no?.....-

++++Fin flash back++++

La campana dio fin a los suspiros de hinata y las fantasias de naruto ,todos empezron a salir del salon , hinata tomo las dos cajas que habia hecho y las apreto contra su pecho (ojala naruto y quiera comerselo conmigo...) , despues de que sasuke rechazara su comida de una forma esplendorosa hinata fue en busca de naruto que se hallaba detras de sakura , este le estaba proponiendo algo ala pelirrosa que nego con la cabeza dejandolo algo triste y desconsolado , hinata intentando ignorar lo que habia pasado fue hacia naruto para enseñarle el almuerzo.

-Hey sakura chan que te parece si no se...almorzabamos juntos , esta vez...- naruto habia alcanzado a sakura justo antes de se fuera y le proponia almorzar juntos.

-No , tengo planes para este almuerzo...- sakura se fue sin siquiera pensarlo detras del uchiha naruto sintio como se le bajaban los animos.

-Asi tan facil me desplanta.....- empezo a salir del salon , pensando en comer solo o tal vez con shikamaru , justo antes de salir hinata llamo su atencion.

-Na...naruto kun!! yo este mira veras....- hinata sintio como los colores se le subian ala cara naruto la miro con algo de duda.

-Que sucede hinata....-

-Es que... yo queria ver si tu....no se...si no tienes nada que hacer...-hinata apreto aun mas fuerte los almuerzos contra su pecho , naruto comenzo a impacientarse

-Es que tu que....!?- ante la impaciencia de la voz de naruto hinata hablo muy rapido y sin respirar mientras mostraba el almuerzo hacia el frente.

-Quiero que comas este almuerzo conmigo por favor!!!!- naruto la vio algo desconcertado pero finalmente accedio , se pregunto si lo habia cocinado ella , pero al probarlo no habia dudas ese ramen lo habia hecho ella ,la pura presentacion en el plato lo decia , probo un sorbo y unos cuantos fideos mientras exclamaba con un leve sonrojo de admiracion en la cara.

-Wow!!!! es el mejor ramen que jamas he probado!!! sin duda seras una gran esposa algun dia!!!- hinata miro a naruto inocentemente mientras su cara adquiria un color carmesi puro , jamas peno que naruto le dijera algo como eso.

(Lastima que esto se desperdicie en el idiota de sasuke ,yo no le pedi que me cocinara nada....que amable es....) , naruto seguia divagando en sus pensamientos mientras enrollaba los fideos del ramen en su tenedor y comia otro poco , el sabor era increible , miro a hinata que estaba con la cabeza baja ,ella se habia esforzado en eso tambien y se merecia un gracias ( una chica amable eh......?) , naruto se disponia a enrollar mas fideos en su tenerdor pero este no choco con el plato si no con la mesa , desconcertado naruto volteo para todos lados mientras oia ala voz de hinata gritando "No sasuke" ,al ver hacia en frente naruto se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro ya se habia comido todo su ramen y le entragaba el plato vacio , naruto lo tomo algo desconcertado para despues sentir la ira fluir , sasuke lo miraba burlonamente y sakura se hallaba atras con cara atonita , naruto siguio apretando el recipiente de el almuerzo hasta romperlo , hinata profirio un grito ,unas cuantas gotas de sangre caian de los dedos de naruto y el traste se hallaba roto , todos en el comedor habia guardado silencio esperando ala reacion del rubio que pronto se dio a conocer.

-QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE!!!- naruto movia las manos de arriba abajo para expresarse salpicando con algo de sangre la cara de los curioso que estaban cerca.-!!!por que hiciste eso , acaso estas loco!!!!- sasuke aun lo miraba con desprecio y antipatia , despues volvio a sonreir burlon

-Primero que nada te dire que vine aqui por que te estabas comiendo MI almuerzo...- naruto sintio que le temblaba la boca , que queria decir con eso de "SU".

-Que...que quieres decir con eso de "TU" almuerzo , hinata lo hizo para mi!- como si sasuke hubiera ganado chasqueo los dedos y rio mientras se acercaba a hinata.

-Para tu desgracia naruto , hinata aun es mi prometida y todo lo que ella haga me pertenece a mi si asi lo deseo ,y...si preguntas por que hago esto es muy simple...- se volteo para verlos a ambos con amargura hinata estaba apunto del colapso y naruto temblaba de ira-...Me encanta verlos sufrir....-

="!!!PAM!!!"=

El silencio y murmulleo de la escena anterior no era comparado con el de la nueva , sasuke tenia literalmente la cabeza volteada y su mejilla se hallaba roja , ademas de que se habia inflamado , naruto y hinata parecian haber perdido su ira por que estaban atonitos al igual que la cafeteria entera , solo sakura quien tenia la mano casi igual de roja e inflamada que la cara de sasuke ,carecia de sorpresa en su rostro , a cambio de eso tenia expresion de fria autoridad.

-BASTA!!! , QUE GANAS CON ESTO!!SOLO MOLESTAS ALA GENTE COMO UN CRIO MALCRIADO!!!-sasuke que aun estaba tonito se puso la mano en la mejilla mientras observaba a sakura hablar.-DEJA DE MOLESTAR LA GENTE Y MADURA!!!-...se fue dispuesta a salir de ahi con el toque que daba termino al receso , sasuke aun seguia como ido y hinata con ojos desorbitados , naruto la acompañaba igual que todos , sakura se volteo una ultima vez para agregar.-Y EN CUANTO A NARUTO...SERA MEJOR QUE LO DEJES EN PAZ!!!- naruto sintio que sakura era amable por priemera vez en su vida , eventualmente todos se fueron yendo clases , sasuke tambien lo hizo aunque tenia cara desorbitada aun , naruto miro su mano ,se habia cortado solo los dedos pero la sangre no dejaba de salir , hinata tomo su mano y naruto sintio una ligera tibieza.

-Ven lo vendare en seguida...-naruto se sento y hinata empezo limpiar su herida , lo hacia de una manera tan cuidadosa y lentamente que pareciera que ella cuidaba algo tallado en cristal , finalmente lo vendo naruto miro su mano de nuevo ,y ahora se encontraba mejor ( ella de verdad es muy cuidadosa....) hinata lo miro y le sonrio levemente naruto sintio la imperiosa necesidad de evitar la mirada de hinata y se volteo desconcertando un poco ala chica.( ultimadamente...que me importa...)

="Una chica amable y dulce por lo que veo..."=

Naruto sintio que se sonrosaba levemente al recordar esas palabras.....


	6. Eligiendo asignaturas y conociendo a

olaaa aki otro cap , al parecer he vencido mi castigo y estoy lista para seguir escribiendo como solo yo se! XD (lo de los semestres y asignaturas es completamente inventado y no toma en cuenta la vida real..)PD:la mento si tengo faltas de ortografia pero aveces algo extraño le sucede al editor de documento.

06.-Eligiendo asignaturas y conociendo a kiba....

Desde que sakura habia "golpeado" a sasuke , este era un poco menos molesto , aunque ya no le dirigia palabra ala pelirrosa , naruto por otra parte habia empezado juntarse mas con hinata , esta como era de esperarse siempre lo sorprendia con sus exquisitas recetas ,que siempre eran sabrosas y diferentes , naruto las comia con mucho jubilo y cuando estaba de muy buen humor le guardaba un poco a su padre quien decia que con una cocinera como esa el podria ser dueño de una gran cadena de restaurantes , el verano dio paso al otoño rapidamente y llego el momento de elegir las asignaturas especiales , hinata dudaba , sabia que a un chico le agradaria mas una asignatura deportiva , podia tomar maximo dos asignaturas hasta que estuvieran en tercer semestre , si bien en ese tiempo naruto aun no era su novio( por que era claro que hinata adoraba el suelo por donde naruto caminaba) , ya eran muy buenos amigos ,hinata llego al salon de clases donde naruto ya tenia varios papeles en su mesa banco .( seguramente naruto kun agarro publicidada de todas las asignaturas por los dos...) , hinata llego a su banca la cual estaba detras de la de naruto , dejo sus cosas y fue con el.

-Buenos dias naruto kun....-

-Buenos dias hinata!!! adivina nos meteremos hoy alas asignaturas estaba ansioso por este dia , elijamos!!- hinata asintio agarro una banca y se sento junto a naruto , como ella lo imaginaba su amigo solo ofrecia asignaturas deportivas y poco atractivas para ella , despues de un rato de hablarlo el salon comenzo a llenarse y hinata tuvo que decidirse.

-Yo naruto kun , respeto que quieras entrar al equipo de Basquet ball , cielos en serio te apoyo!!! pero...es que yo ...quiero estar en el quipo de teatro aunque sea por este semestre y si me gusta me quedare , no soy de la idea de estar en tres asignaturas extras al mismo tiempo...- naruto la vio algo resignado pero orgulloso ,y puso la frente en alto para mostrar su molestia.

-Bien!!! al cabo no queria estar en una asignatura junto con tigo ademas , vete ala sala de teatro , se como las demas que andan como casanovas todo el dia buscando novio como locas no es mi problema...- hinata suspiro , sabia que el 70% de lo que naruto habia dicho no era cierto y que su orgullo le ganaba , finalmente se volvio a sentar en su lugar y empezaron a atender las clases.

* * *

-Muy bien para estar en el mundo del teatro deberan saber que se nesecita , arte , magia color ,brillo , textura!!!! belleza y muchas cosas que seguro aun no saben , pero yo!! les enseñare mi arte!!! y todo para que la aprendan!!!- hinata no queria ser pesimista pero llevaban 30 minutos de la clase escuchando el discurso de ese loco profesor que parecia la version femenina de su compañera ino , y aun no les enseñaba nada , al parecer el tipo se dio cuenta por que dijo que usaran el resto de la clase ( querra decir los ultimos cinco minutos...) para revisar lo que les gustaba del teatro de la escuela , hinata no supo por que pero le llamaron la atencion los vestidores , siempre admiro a esas personas que tenian el don de ser multifaceticas , al punto de cambiar personalidades en un dos por tres , nada parecido a ella , pero si parecido a lo que queria llegar a ser , se pregunto que estaria haciendo naruto en ese momento. ( seguro esta peleando con sasuke...)Hinata siguio paseandose por los vestidores y escucho a alguien recitar al fondo de ellos , no fue hasta que se acerco que logro escuchar lo que el muchaho recitaba ,tenia un voz grave y aspera y un suave acento español que hinata identifico facilmente , miro desde atras de un maniqui al chico que recitaba con atencion , tenia cabello castaño y era moreno , sus mejillas estaban tatuadas o pintadas con tinta roja y su sonrisa mostraba unos graciosos colmillos.

-Ser ...o no ser!!! he ahi el dilema!!!-hinata se dio cuenta de que los ojos del extranjero estaban posados en ella y ya no podia ocultarse mas , salio timidamente como solia hacerlo con los desconocidos.-...Oh!!! me he encontrado una bella criatura!! dime como te haces llamar ...- hinata sintio como su cara ardia al responder.

-So..soy hinata hyugga...y tu?- lo que siguio dejo a hinata atonita , ahora la voz del chico era mas juvenil y menos madura sus facciones deisminuyeron al menos 10 años de edad y hablo mas vivaracho y simpatico que serio y seductor.

-Yo soy kiba Inuzuka!!! mucho gusto en conocerte hinata!!!-hinata parpadeo perpleja , a eso se referian los actores con cambiar su personalidad multifaceticamente? , el chico la vio y dio tres vueltas al rededor de ella inspeccionando cada parte de su ser.-dime...eres del equipo de teatro no?- hinata asintio con la cabeza...- que bien , entonces nos veremos todos los dias despues de clases...- la campana sono anunciando el almuerzo , hinata quien estaba apunto de despedirse fue por sus cosas y al volver vio a kiba hablando con gai sensei en la puerta de salida.

-Dime kiba ya tienes quien te muestre la escuela...?- kiba volteo a ver a hinata con cara suplicante y esta acudio a su rescate.

-Emmm yo me ofreci a ayudarlo , le enseñare todo lo que se de las instalaciones...- gai no se veia muy satisfecho pero se conformo y se fue , hinata volteo a ver a kiba con cara dudosa mientras caminaban hacia la cafeteria.-...dime por que no querias que tu titular te asignara una persona...- kiba suspiro aliviado.

-Me dijeron que seguro me pondria a esa tal rock lee , no tengo nada en contra de el , pero es como rarito...- hinata solto una risita , rock lee podia ser muy raro aveces y todos en la escuela lo sabian incluso los de nuevo ingreso , siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al gymnasio , hinata insistio en irse pero kiba queria ver que se practiba y a hinata no le quedo mas remedio que enseñarle sakura e ino estaban vestidas de porristas apoyando al equipo , naruto, sasuke , y shikamaru eran liderados por el capian del equipo rocklee ,hinata centro su atencion en naruto y sasuke , le sorprendio que aun no se hubieran peleado dion un paso mas y le hablo a kiba en la voz mas baja posible para no hacerse notar.

-Este..es el gymnasio aqui se practica basket ball , gymnasia ,y voleyball , el fut ball y el futball ameriano se practica en las canchas de afuera iagual que la natacion- kiba se acerco a ella un poco mas para hablarle al oido .

-Dime..nos escondemos de algo?- hinata nego con la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de que fue un error- Entonces animo!!!! vamos querida hinata no hables como si fuera un pecado pronunciar palabra!!!- hinata intento callarlo pero fue demasido tarde todo el quipo los veia ahora incluyendo a naruto que tenia cara de desconcierto.

-Emmm , bueno vamonos , anda kiba kun....- hinata empujo a kiba ala salida no sin antes mandar un ultimo saludo a todos con la mano ,lee pito el silbato y les dijo que terminaba la pratica naruto, sasuke y shikamaru se quedaron a guardar los balones mientras sakura e ino se iban a cambiar.

-Fiu...dura practica la de hoy no?....- shikamaru dio un gran bozteso junto ala frase y se sento.-...que no nos elijan en el quipo seria un pecado...- sasuke quien guardaba otro balon asintio , solo naruto seguia viendo ala puerta de entrada y salida del gymnasio.

-Y...quien era ese tipo...?- shikamaru y sasuke lo miraron con extrañeza , que tanto le podia importar el nombre de ese tipo , naruto reparo en su error y empezo a guardar unos cuantos balones-...no es que me interese , solo era curiosidad...- sasuke lo miro atentamente , y vio la oportunidad de vengarze de naruto por lo que le habia echo el dia anterior.(nadie me dice teme asi como asi..)

-Mhhh si no me equivoco se llama kiba inuzuka , tiene dieciseis años y viene de españa , aunque nacio aqui en japon , lo conozco por que fui alli un año entero a una escuela de varones...- naruto y shikamaru se quedaron algo asombrados , sasuke siempre era el indicado cuando se trataba de contactos ,naruto sintio un ligero sentimiento de intimidacion que fue remplazado por algo de fingida molestia.

-Hmmmp! y que si es español , y ademas el es nuevo , llegando aqui como se le antoja ademas...-naruto siguio diciendo cosas mientras salia del gymnasio , sasuke y shikamaru empezaron a reir por lo bajo mientras el rubio salia por la puerta.

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada con kiba en la cafeteria , el chico era bastante agradable y ambos tenian los mismos gustos , jamas creyo conocer a alguien tan parecido ella y ala vez tan diferente ,el comia un almuerzo con comida española , y ella guardaba el suyo y el de naruto , kiba los vio atentamente y decidio preguntar su duda al fin.

-Dime ese almuerzo es para alguien...?- señalo el paquete rosa que estaba alli y el azul hinata los dejo en la mesa.

-Uno es mio y el otro es para un compañero...-hinata vio el almuerzo de naruto , el receso ya se estaba acabando y el no llegaba.( seguro fue a comer con sasuke y los demas...) , despues de pensarselo bien hinata añadio.-...creo que no vendra ,si quieres puedes comerlo.- hinata brio el suyo y dejo el de naruto en el centro de la mesa , kiba vio el recipiente con atencion.

-No soy muy fanatico de la comida japonesa , pero que demonios!!! si es tuya la comere ,deberias preparar el numero del hospital...- hinata sintio como apretaba levemente el puño mientras decia "eso no era necesario" , kiba empezo a comer y dio un saltito y exclamo con las mejillas sonrosadas al maximo.

-Wow!!!! esta comida es estupenda , eres una increible cocinera!!!!-hinata asintio riendo levemente , miro a kiba y lo que vio la horrorizo.

Naruto llego ala cafeteria , aunque se le habia echo tarde en los vestidores , sabia que hinata lo esperaria , ademas queria disculparse por lo que le habia dicho en la mañana.( ademas ni siquiera dejan entrar mujeres en el equipo...), busco a hinata por todas las mesas , aun tenia curiosidad de saber quien era el , lo que lo tenia puñeteramente molesto es que no sabia por caminando hasta encontrarla ....sentada con alguien...( no sera...no..hinata no se atreveria...) , camino mas aprisa y conforme caminaba sentia que su ira iba en aumento, solo hasta que oyo la expresion del chico afirmo sus temores.

-Wow!!!! esta comida es estupenda , eres una increible cocinera!!!!!- naruto quien estaba ala espalda del chico pudo ver a hinata que tenia la cara mas palida y blanca de lo usual , al parecer el chico se dio cuenta de eso , por que volteo con la boca aun llena de comida , naruto no sabia si extrangularlo o golpearlo ,pero antes de actuar queria saber que pasaba ahi.

-Que demonios sucede aqui!!!- kiba lo miro algo extrañado engullio algo de comida , se paro y paso un brazo por la espalda de naruto mientras gritaba alegremente.

-Almorzamos!!! ven unete , veamos...- kiba vio en la mesa y le hizo un lugar a naruto , pero solo logro que este se molestara mas....

-No estoy para bromas!!! ,quiero saber que pasa ahora!!!- hinata solo callaba esperando no ver a naruto, kiba al parecer no captaba lo que pasaba ,se molesto un poco por la actitud grosera del recien llegado.

-Oye amigo tranquilo , respira y tranquilizate, ahora dime por que demonios estas tan molesto!!!- naruto tomo distancia y lo señalo como si kiba fuera algo muy feo.

-Tocaste mi comida!!! , nadie toca mi comida!- kiba quien ya caia en la cuenta miro el ya vacio plato de fideos , lo cerro , lo acomodo y se lo dio con una reverencia.

-Lo siento mucho , no sabia que llegarias a comer hoy , ademas hinata me dijo que no habia problema...- hinata se dio cuenta de que kiba habia cometido un gran error , naruto la vio con un resentimiento que ella no conocia , y kiba viendo que era la oportunidad de irse , y que la campana sono se escabullo no sin antes despedirse, el silencio cada vez se fue haciendo mas fuerte , naruto aun la miraba como pidiendo una explicacion , hinata hizo lo mismo que kiba y le mostro su almuerzo que aun estaba lleno.

-Lo lamento muchisimo naruto kun!!! , toma este otro almuerzo que hize , yo ya comi de la cafeteria- naruto la vio un momento , dio un suspiro y tomo el almuerzo , aun estaba molesto pero no le quedaba mas que aceptar las disculpas de hinata ,siguieron caminando , la curiosidad lo mataba pero el orgullo era tambien muy fuerte finalmente decidio preguntar lo que lo atormetaba.

-Y...y dime...quien era ese...?- hinata parpadeo varias veces mientras veia a naruto , este evito su mirada impulsivamente.-Es ...quien se cree para comerse mi almuerzo!!- hinata sonrio levemente.

-El es kiba inuzuka...va en el quipo de teatro conmigo , viene de españa....- naruto seguia caminando muy rapido mientras entraban al salon.

(Kiba inuzuka...ehh? ,vaya estupido que es.... )


	7. Una terrible confusion

Ola espero ke les este gustando mi fic , esta vez quise poner algo muy americanista a mi estilo en el fic , espero y les alas fatas de ortografia , el problema es que document manager upload se traga partes del fic ;( , aun asi casi siempre lo reiso antes de poner el alguien sabe un metodo para hacer que el document manager upload no se coma el texto hagamelo saber , para darle una mejor calidad a mis fics , sobre lo que me dijo un lector , no sabia que habia corrector ortografico en fanfiction net XD.

07.-Una terrible confusion.

Como era de esperarse por el altercado del otro dia , naruto no podia ver a kiba ni en pintura , hinata no sabia por que le tenia tanto resentimiento , y cuando se lo preguntaba a naruto este solo respondia un " no lo se exactamente" y se ponia mas molesto, esto la hizo cesar de sus intentos en reconciliarlos , por su parte kiba decia que naruto era divertido y que le agradaba , hinata termino de hacer la declamacion que le tocaba y se sento en el suelo , como quedaban solo 5 minutos de clase de teatro , deidara sensei les habia dicho que hicieran lo que quisieran , kiba y hinata se fueron a sentar a su lugar preferido , las ultimas sillas de los espectadores , como estaban ala vista casi nadie queria estar alli y preferian meterse a los vestuarios pero ellos le habian agarrado un cariño especial a ese lugar , se sentaron y kiba empezo a sacar algo de su mochila mientras hablaba.

-Escucha me dijeron que no puedo decirle a nadie antes de tiempo , pero por tratarse de ti te lo dire!!!- hinata algo dudosa miro lo que kiba saco de su bolsillo , era un boletin que decia , "ven al baile de inicio de año" , leyo la informacion de derecha a izquierda y de izquierda a derecha , sintio unos nervios grandisimos era obvio que queria invitar a naruto pero seguro el invitaria a sakura , miro a kiba como pidiendole una explicacion.- mira es un baile escolar , con parejas , pense que deberias estar adelantada a la notica para invitar a naruto....- hinata sintio como su cara se enrojecia , kiba era la unica persona que sabia lo que ella sentia por naruto.

-Pues...no lo se...creo que el invitaria a otra chica...- la campana sono dando la finalizacion de ese dia , kiba empezo a recojer sus cosas , y hinata lo siguio , ya saliendo del teatro kiba agarro su mano como lo hacia cada vez que tenia una idea.

-Lo tengo!!! , lo que debes hacer es venir conmigo!! compraremos un lindo vestido!!! zapatos y maquillaje y yo tu amigo!!! sir kiba de españa!!! te ayudara a conquistar a naruto hasta el final!!!- despues de gritar su idea siguio caminando con ella agarrado de la mano , hinata solo reia , lo bueno de juntarse con kiba era que le quitaba el estres que naruto , sasuke y su familia le llegaban a ocasionar , salio con el de la escuela agarrados de la mano como dos niñitos que disfrutan de la vida y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Naruto termino de guardar sus cosas la parctica de ese dia habia sido dificil , aunque los habian dejado entrar en el equipo el capitan exigia mucho y eso los cansaba , salio del edificio preguntandose si sakura ya se habia ido.(le pedire a sakura chan que me deja llevarla hasta casa...) , siguio caminando hasta encontrarla estaba hablando con sasuke , parecia una conversacion algo seria , depues estrecho su mano con el y el uchiha se fue de la escena , naruto algo inseguro llego junto a sakura.

-Ola sakura chan!!! que haces?- sakura lo miro y volteo hacia donde se habia ido el uchiha.

-Le pedi una disculpa a sasuke por lo del otro dia , y me perdono , la verdad es que no tenia que hacerlo pero si no , jamas me iba a volver a hablar...- naruto la vio con algo de asombro , si el hubiera estado en el pellejo de sakura jamas se habria disculpado ,se desesperezo y fue al grano.

-Sakura chan , quieres que te lleve a tu casa...o podemos ir a salir por ahi....- sakura lo miro evaluativamente levanto los hombros.

-De acuerdo pero tu invitas oiste...?- naruto asintio energeticamente , no podia creer que sakura estaba aceptando tener un "cita" con el , fueron hacia el centro comercial y se detuvieron en una heladeria , sakura se quedo esperando mientras naruto compraba los helados.( no lo puedo creer sakura chan acepto tener una cita conmigo ,tal vez le este empezando a agradar mas...).

Hinata se probaba los vestidos y kiba asentia o negaba con la cabeza cuando uno le gustaba , se habia probado de todos los colores pero ninguno parecia quedarle bien , finalmente kiba tomo varios modelos negro y se los dio para que se los probara , hinata algo insegura entro al vestidor y se empezo a cambiar , le sorprendio lo bien que le quedaban todos , pero opto por el mas lindo que era un vestido largo y negro de texura lisa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos pero tenia una abertura en V desde media pierna hasta abajo ,la parte de arriba era de tirantes , tambien se puso unos pendiente plateados que resaltaron en su cara y unos zapatos negros que hacian juego , al salir kiba empezo a aplaudir como cuando algo le gustaba.

-Me...me veo bien...?- hinata se acerco un poco mas a el con un ligero sonrojo en la cara , no le gustaba mostrarse en publico ,en un centro comercial , pero tenia que hacerlo, kiba se paro dio tres vueltas alrededor de ella, y asintio energeticamente.

-Claro que te vez bien! yo escogi el vestido....- hinata perdio algo de su pena y apreto las mejillas de kiba hacia arriba y abajo con una cara de incredulidad.

-Si pero yo elegi todo lo demas bobo...-

-Ven aca!- kiba tomo sus manos y empezo a bailar exageradamente dando vueltas y causando unas cuantas risas entre los curiosos , hinata sintio como su cara ardia.

-Basta ya!! estamos en un lugar publico idiota!!! ademas la gente no esta mirando!!!-

-Que miren!!! despues de todo es el trabajo del actor conmover al publico y hacerlo reir!!!- hinata simplemente rio ante este comentario y decidio que bailar de esa forma tan ridicula por unos minutos no atraeria problemas.

Naruto salio con los helados en la mano , no estaba seguro de cuanto habia esperado sakura pero al verlo le hizo señas para que se apresurara , nauto camino con jubilo , mirando hacia el frente aun se le hacia increible el hecho de estar alli con sakura en una cita ,camino hasta estar detras de la pelirrosa , y lo que vio enfrente lo desconcerto hasta tal punto de apretar los helados que calleron en el cabello de su pelirrosa compañante, con los ojos algo desorbitados parpadeo varias veces al mirar la escena incredulo, en la tienda de enfrente kiba y hinata estaban bailando agarrados de las manos , kiba llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela y hinata tenia puseto un precioso vestido negro y unos pendientes , se veia muy guapa y ambos reian mientras hablaban sobre algo , solo fue el grito de sakura que lo hizo reaccionar ante esa escena.

-Pero que te pasa idiota!!!! para eso me pides que salga contigo!!!!- naruto reacciono nerviosamente mientras limpiaba la cara de sakura con un pañuelo que habia en la mesa , pero estaba restregando su cara demasiado fuerte.

-Lo...lo lamento , es que ,no se que me paso lo siento!!!!- sakua le arrebato el pañuelo y se empezo a limpiar agarro su cosas para irse.

-No volveria a salir contigo aunque fueras el ultimo chico que pisara el planeta!!!- naruto trataba de quitar a sakura de su camino para ver a hinata y a kiba quienes aparentemente habian dejado de bailar , al darse cuenta de eso sakura simplemente se fue sin decir nada .Naruto se acerco al local y se quedo en una esquina para ver que hacian aquellos dos "tortolitos" ( si le gustaba al menos pudo decirmelo no!)

Hinata convencio a kiba para que dejaran de exhibirse publicamente y ambos se sentaron .

-Ahora ensayamos como se lo pediras...-hinata asintio con una risita , naruto que aun seguia en la esquina se acerco un poco para oir mejor.

-Mira...si no tienes nada que hacer...yo...queria...pues nose....pedirte...que fueras...conmigo....- kiba solto una risotada y naruto apreto levemente los labios , por que se reia de ella , hinata solo puso carita desconcertada ,kiba le guiño el ojo y se aclaro la voz para darse seriedad.

-Escucha ese es el problema , tienes que decirlo asi con animos!!! -Se levanto y tomo la mano de hinata mientras recitaba.-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo....?- hinata asintio energeticamente , tenia que aprender como decirlo y practicarlo , naruto estaba atonito.(que baile...de que demonios estan hablando...?) decidio hacerse notar.

-Ola....hinata....- hinata y kiba se sobresaltaron mientras volteaban , hinata con algo de miedo y duda y kiba con nerviosismo ,naruto estaba en la esquina ,desde cuando estaba alli? , habia escuchado algo que no debia escuchar?.Se hallaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en la pared , con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios , pero su frente estaba fruncida como si le costara trabajo mantener ese estado facial.-....neji me dijo que te necesita en casa ahora.....- hinata algo insegura intento hablar sin trabas pero no lo logro.

-Pe...pero estoy ocupada aqui....-

-Ahora!- hinata se paro al instante , naruto ya no tenia esa sonrisa que hasta miedo daba ahora solo tenia los labios un poco tensos y la mirada atenta , kiba quien sabia que el podia ser amistoso trato de razonar con naruto.

-Mira amigo....que tal si la dejas acabar de hacer sus compras y....- naruto le envio una mirada asesina y kiba callo .( yo que le hize por que la trae contra mi.... )Jalo a hinata del brazo ignorando que ella intentaba explicarle algo importante y se perdieron entre la multitud , kiba se rasco la cabeza mientras suspiraba.-Realmente necesitan ayuda con sus problemas conyugales.....- dispuesto a irse se paro del suelo y empezo a caminar hasta la salida pero un hombre de la recepcion de la tienda lo detuvo.

-Disculpe señor pero su novia y el otro tipo se fueron de la tienda sin pagar....- empezo a contar cosas que tenia escritas en un papel.-...un vestido de gala negro con shangtu de seda...unos pendientes de plata con incrustaciones de diamantes , y unos zapatos de charol negro...-extendio su mano hacia kiba-....Tarjeta de credito o dinero en efectivo...?- kiba quien estaba atonito empezo a reir nervioamente y le explico que no tenia dinero.-...Creo que no entiende como funciona esto señor...o paga lo que su novia se llevo de esta tienda o me vere en necesidad de llamar a las autoridades....-Kiba se limto a reir nerviosamente mientras pensaba como demonios iba a salir de ese problema.

* * *

Naruto caminaba aun tomando la mano de hinata con cierta fuerza , aunque no alcanzaba a lastimarla hinata no estaba de acuerdo a ser jalada de esa forma por la calle se solto del agarre de naruto y se acomodo levemente el vestido este se volteo y la vio con cara de reproche.

-No me mires asi....me sacaste de la tienda asi como asi sin pagar y....- hinata cayo en cuenta de un gran error que habia cometido mientras se golpeaba en la cabeza-....Dios mio!! kiba-kun seguro ahora esta en problemas...- naruto la vio con una sonrisa igual de extraña a como lo habia echo en la tienda.

-Claro es lo unico en lo que piensas no?...- hinata lo miro algo confundida que demonios le pasaba a naruto? , este comenzo a caminar mientras hablaba y hinata lo siguio-...si te gustaba kiba solo tenias que decirmelo no veo razon para ocultarlo...-(pero que!?) hinata se paro en seco, naruto creia que a ella le gustaba kiba? , parpadeo varias veces incredula sin encontrar palabras para expresar la estupidez que naruto habia dicho-....debes gustarte mucho no es asi....?- se volteo y tomo la barbilla de hinata esta se puso roja al instante no estaba costumbrada a estar frente a frente con naruto lamentablemente naruto tomo esa reaccion por respuesta , la solto y se fue dejando a hinata sola y parada como idiota , esta llego a su casa y fue directo a neji.

-Que querias....- neji la vio con cara de extrañeza.

-Yo no te hable....- hinata sintio que apretaba sus puños por el habia pasado todo el problema y ahora neji lo negaba!.

-Claro que lo hiciste!!!! enviaste a naruto para decirmelo!!!!- neji fruncio el ceño y apago el televisor.

-Le aconsejo que baje el tono de voz hiashy sama esta en una junta y yo nisiquiera conozco a naruto....- hinata sintio como un frio de agua helada caia por su espalada , ella le habia señalado a naruto quien era neji en una ocacion pero ellos nunca se habia visto frente a frente , atrapada por esa mala pasada se fue a su habitacion a ducharse , por que naruto se comportaba tan raro aveces?.


	8. Buscando pareja

Olaaa perdon por tardar en escribir , sin mas que decir aqui el octavo capitulo de estte por sus reviews.

08.-Buscando pareja.....

Como era de esperarse al lunes siguiente pusieron el anuncio del baile de inicio de curso en el tablon de anuncios , hinata se sentia confundida por lo que naruto habia echo. ( que demonios le pasa....) , tambien habian cambiado las clases de teatro ala tercera hora en vez del final de clases , eso era bueno por que asi ella , no tendria que quedarse despues de clases todos los dias , se sento en el salon y dio un suspiro kiba iba en salon de al lado pero aun no habia hablado con el , hinata llevaba dinero y unas ganas grandotas de disculparse pero dudaba que kiba aceptara sus disculpas , en cuanto naruto, tenia que hablar con el .Naruto entro por la puerta leia atentanemente un volante del baile hinata sintio un nudo en el estomago ,de verdad queria invitar a naruto pero su coraje le ganaba ala dulzura finalmente se decidio a aclarar las cosas.

-Buenos dias naruto....- naruto la volteo a ver y le sonrio sinceramente , hinata sintio como un ligero sonrojo aparecia en sus mejillas , naruto era muy extraño en cuanto discuciones , aveces se reponia de ellas en seguida y otras veces las guardaba con resentimiento.

-Buenos dias hinata!!!-naruto dejo sus cosas en la banca y se puso algo serio.- lamento lo del otro dia...solo me extraño que no me contaras tu secreto...despues de todo yo siempre te cuanto acerca de sakura chan....-naruto sonreia pero su voz sonaba nerviosa.

-Pero...kiba no....- naruto la interrumpio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No,no,no,no no tienes que explicarme nada...- naruto se puso enfrente de ella , con esa faccion parecida ala de sai del salon de kiba , pero con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas.-...tienes derecho a salir con quien quieras , y si eso es lo que quieres...- naruto apreto levemente el puño en donde tenia el boletin , era obvio que le estaba costando decir esas palabras por la antipatia que sentia por kiba.-...T...te apoyare ..en lo..q..que este a mi alcanze....- hinata parpadeo varias veces y suspiro. ( supongo que es inutil intentar explicarle que no me gusta kiba...)

-De acuerdo. por ciertoo sobre el baile..yo!!!- naruto la interrumpio con un grito haciendola perder toda inspiracion hinata suspiro decepcionada y lo dejo hablar.

-Invitare a sakura!!! tu invita a quien quieras y tengamos una cita doble para el baile...- hinata sintio como si no fuera la primera decepcion de su vida , como lo habia previsto naruto invitaria a sakura , asintio cansinamente cansada de esa situacion.

* * *

Hinata llego a su clase de teatro , kiba estaba ya ensayando junto con sai ,despues de ensayar toda la clase sin cruzar palabra se despidio de sai y fue a los vestidores ,alli kiba se hallaba solo su acento español adquirido con los años era incofundible , hinata solamente alcanzaba a oir lo que el castaño decia pero no a verlo, se escondio detras de unas prendas para encontrar el momento adecuado de hablar con el.

-Ay no!!!! ,aun asi me veo mal!! estupida ropa ,mmm no asi se ve peor , ademas creo que me veo gord...- kiba dejo de hablar y miro al espejo , vio la pequeña silueta de hinata escondida y suspiro.-...Sal de ahi y no te rias....- hinata salio kiba tenia un traje muy ajustado ,como de gala era un pantalon de vestir y una camisa blanca con franjas rosas y plateadas , tenia una corbata rosa y un chaleco puesto , siendo sinceros se veia muy apuesto , hinata sonrio con un cierto sonrojo por haber sido descubierta en esa situacion.

-Je... lo siento dime por que te vistes asi...?- kiba suspiro lastimeramente.

-Estas viendo al nuevo chico de mostrador de ropa de gala en el local 48 del centro comercial....-hinata reflexiono un momento y sintio una sensacion terrible , mezcla de culpa e incredulidad.

-Nooooo!!!!-

-Si!!! ahora gracias a ti , y al idiota de naruto tengo que trabajar en esa tienda de gala lo que resta del año para pagar tus cosas....- hinata sintio una terrible culpa saco el dinero pero kiba nego con la cabeza.-... dejalo , de todos modos necesitaba un trabajo mi madre se puso como loca y estuvo apunto de sacarme de la casa el otro dia , dice que soy un zangano...- cruzo los brazos sobre su mal acomodada corbata y hinata lo ayudo a areglarla mientras proseguia-...como sea al menos me consuela saber que iras al baile con ese idiota....- la cara de hinata se puso completamente roja y algo de humo salio de ella, kiba se golpeo en la frente varias veces con la pared y con una expresion de "no puede ser".  
-No me digas que no le dijiste!!!!- hinata nego e intento defenderse.

-No me dejo , cuando le mencione lo del baile me dijo que el invitaria a sakura!!!!- miro a kiba de reojo y agrego-...y adivina que cree ; que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti y que eres lo unico en lo que pienso...- kiba se quedo atonito para despues caer al suelo de decepcion.

-Ese naruto...es un idiota sabes...no se como te puede gustar....- hinata supiro y asintio.

-Yo tampoco , como sea creo que no ire al baile , cuantame que tal estuvo...- kiba se lo prometio no muy seguro y se fue a su trabajo dejando sola a hinata.

* * *

Naruto almorzo ese dia con hinata , aunque estaba algo cortante y triste naruto supuso que era por que no sabia como llegar a kiba.( aunque si no va con el , seria genial....) , suspiro y guardo las ultimas cosas para irse a casa ,hinata ya se habia ido , cuando le dijo que no iria naruto sintio un sentimiento de vacio , pero al ver a sakura ese sentimiento se fue para concentrarse en algo .INVITARLA A SALIR.

-Y dime sakura chan...se que sigues enojada pero...querrias ir al baile conmigo....?- sakura lo miro con el ceño fruncido apunto de golpearlo pero se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo y respiro hondo.

-Ya que...- naruto quien se habia echo bolita para recibir el golpe miro a sakura dudoso.

-ya que...?- sakura suspiro mientras explicaba lo obvio.

-Sasuke kun no podra ir asi que ire contigo , te advierto que esta es tu ultima oportunidad si me vuelves a echar algo encima te mato....- naruto asintio nerviosamente.( que suerte ire al baile con sakura chan....).Despues de dejar a sakura por su casa naruto entro ala suya , su padre lo esperaba con cara de curiosidad desde que le habia contado lo que paso en el centro comercial con hinata minato no le dejaba de interrogar lo que pasaba a cada dia en la escuela , naruto estaba ansioso por decirle que el sabado llevaria a sakura a un baile escolar.

-Ola tigre cuentame todo de principio a fin esa cara delata que te fue bien....- naruto asintio energeticamente y dejo sus cosas.

-Veras el sabado habra un baile de inicio de curso y adivina con quien voy a ir...- minato emocionado se paro de su silla.

-Con hinata!- naruto puso cara de extrañeza y nego con la cabeza.

-Con sakura chan!!!!- minato parecio decepcionarse por que se sento de nuevo , soltando solo un " Ah..." , naruto lo miro con recelo-...que sucede no te alegras por mi...- minato cayo en cunta y sonrio con algo de falsedad.

-Claro!!! estoy muy feliz que suerte, bueno... sera mejor que te des una ducha...- naruto asintio y subio al cuarto dejando a su padre solo en la casa.( solo me hubiera gustado que fueras con hinata....).

* * *

Kiba acomodaba la ropa que la gente pretendia probarse pero no lo hacia , al fin podia comprender por que la gente que acomodaba la ropa estaba siempre de mal humor , siguio acomodando trajes , mientras pensaba en que haria con hinata...( essa chica , no la puedo dejar sola...seria malo de mi parte que fuera sola al baile....) siguio divagando en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que alguien entro ala tienda.(....tal vez deba invitarla para ver si puede estar en el baile con naruto sobre la marcha...) , seguia acomodando la misma camisa desde hacia dos minutos y no se daba cuenta de que le hablaban.(....necesita un vestido nuevo , ese idiota ya le vio el que compro....) , finalmente dejo de divagar mientras suspiraba.

-Ay...hinata que voy a hacer contigo...- se volteo para ver a quien le gritaba sulfuricamente desde hace rato.

-Bien que decias de hinata!!! que te tardas tanto en atenderme deja de pensar en la novia y ponte a trabajar!!!- kiba se sobresalto , naruto lo miraba molesto con varios trajes en la mano y los brazos cruzados , le estaba lanzando la misma mirada asesina que siempre lo ponia nervioso , aunque hinata le habia dicho que naruto lo hacia por el estres , algo le decia a kiba que naruto la traia contra intento adoptar el semblante mas profesional que pudo.

-si que se te ofrece...- naruto lo miro desaprobatoriamente y avento dos de los trajes que tenia en las manos para quedarse solo con uno , los trajes cayeron el un monton de ropa , kiba sintio como sulfuraba su sangre pero se controlo( es el novio de hinata...no puedes pegarle por que es el novio de hinata...)

-Quiero llevarme este date prisa...- kiba solo contesto un " si señor" y empezo a cobrar para su infortunio el codigo de barras estaba mal ,y tenian que esperar a que llegara el gerente de la tienda , naruto miraba para el techo sin decir nada pero movia el pie nerviosamente y debes en cuando se mordia los labios , kiba quien se habia decidido a ignorarlo , leia una revista en su espera, naruto se aclaro la garganta con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Y......en que estabas pensando...-kiba incredulo bajo la revista solo para hacer sus ojos de desconcierto visibles lo cual hizo enojar mas a naruto-....No es que me importe mucho!!! pero en que podias pensar relacionado a hinata , es decir...ella prefirio no ir al baile antes que salir contigo...- naruto sentia mucho calor y comenzo a hacerse aire kiba lo miro con una cara de..."ofensa?!".

-Pues....a ti no te importa , que te quede claro que no por el simple echo de ser amigo de hinata te voy a aguantar todas tus escenitas de celos!- nauto sintio como ahora su sonrojo se acentuaba aun mas.

-Yo no estoy celoso!!! y tampoco hago escenas... y usted!!!- miro al gerente que habia llegado y no perdia el hilo de la conversacion entre ellos- sera mejor que se apure me quiero largar de aqui!- una vez pagado naruto se fue de alli , no sin antes mirar feo a kiba solo que esta vez este le devolvio la mirada , jamas habia conocido a alguien tan celoso y era obvio que le tenian que dar una leccion.( ya veras quien sera mi pareja esa noche....idiota)


	9. El baile escolar

Olaaaa al fin el capii esperadooo ( al menos por miii) decidi poner algunos problemas y hacer estte capii largo para extender la historia y poner mas tan ra`pido nueve capiis creo que esta historia sera mucho mas larga que las anteriores.P.D: a naruto aun no le gusta hinata...por raro que eso suene ,solo estaba siendo malcriado como lo hacia cada vez que alguien acaparaba mas la atencion , por ejemplo ssuke o kiba .

09.-El baile escolar....

Naruto termino de peinarse y empezo a formar la estupida corbata le costaba mucho vestir alegantemente ademas de que se sentia asfixiado , como iba un poco tarde se habia limpiado los dientes muy rapido y no se fijo que cerca de su mejilla aun habia pasta dental , intento hacerse la corbata pero su dedo se atoro harto de esa situacion dio un grito al cielo haciendo que su padre entrara en escena quien solo suspiro algo cansado.

-Esto te pasa por atrabancado...bueno...- desatoro el dedo de naruto y le hizo la corbata despues le acomodo la el traje y el chaleco... naruto quien ya estaba ansioso por partir intentaba safarze , pero minato simplemente lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo , se paso el dedo por la lengua y le limpio la mejilla paternalemente naruto se solto al fin con cara de fastidio.

-Odio cuando haces eso....-minato rio levemente.

-Que quieres que haga aun eres mi bebe...- naruto se quedo atonito y despues lo golpeo en el hombro.

-Siii....como no....- minato tambien lo golpeo y le aconsejo irse al baile de una buena vez , ese sabado en la noche todos los jovenes estarian fuera de sus casa divirtiendose en las escuelas o en la ciudad...

* * *

"=Y volvemos en un momento con los zombies come carne de la ciudad perdida entre las tinieblas!!! parte tres...="

Hinata dio otra vuelta en el sillon , debia ser la unica idiota que veia una estupida pelicula de gente comiendo gente en vez de divertirse el sabado en la noche , tomo el tarro que contenia masa para galletitas y le dio otro dedazo....detestaba esa situacion neji y hanabi tambien habia ido a sus respectivos bailes de sus respecticos grados... miro el televisor distraida la pelicula era tan vieja que se proyectaba en blanco y negro .Dio otra vuelta.( naruto debe estar divirtiendose en grande con sakura....) dio otra vuelta mientras oia un golpecito de seguro empezaba a llover a fuera , se acomodo de nuevo aunque en relidad seguia sin estar a gusto(...kiba kun debe estar divirtiendose tambien , hasta el tonto de sasuke encontro pareja...) , los golpes seguian sonando pero ella no estaba de humor para pensar que producia ese ruido , su pijama y pantunflas se le hacian mas interesantes , finalmente fue un sonido de cristales rotos lo que la hizo reaccionar , se levanto de un sobresalto y miro por la ventana , kiba esta fuera y al parecer habia tirado una piedra grande para llamar su atencion estaba vestido de gala al parecer y llevaba un paquete en sus manos , hinata dudosa bajo y le abrio, al verla despeinada y mal vestida kiba empezo a carcajearse pero hinata lo ignoror y lo hizo pasar.

-No te rias por favor si...-kiba accedio aunque las lagrimas salian de sus ojos a causa del dolor en su estomago , hinata chasqueo la lengua algo harta- a que veniste...deberias estar en el baile...con tu pareja...- kiba se paro y la tomo por los hombros.

-Estoy con mi pareja solo que no esta tan bella como siempre...- kiba se mordio la lengua pero aun asi no pudo evitar reir...- al parecer..ja...la deprecion ja.... te afecta...- kiba volvio a reir estruendosamente hinata algo molesta se paro de la silla pidiendo una explicacion - mira...no queria dejarte aqui solita , ademas tengo una duda y necesito despejarla pero para eso te necesito , no me digas que no quieres ir a ese baile...?- hinata lo miro y suspiro.

-Quiero mas que nada en mundo...pero dame tiempo para arreglarme....- kib asintio con carita de sai , y antes de que ella se fuera a cambiar la detuvo.

-Ponte esto , digamos que lo tome prestado de la tienda donde trabajo...- algo dudosa hinata lo tomo y subio a arreglarse la espera fue larga para kiba pero al final valio la pena , llegarian tarde pero el cambio era muynotorio,hinata llevaba puesto un precioso vestido de seda blanca que le llegaba hasta media pieerna de ambos lados , en el top acomodando su busto habia una liston negro grande con un moño de lado , dandole al vestido aspecto de globo , la chica tenia unos pendietes negros que hacia juego y unos zapatos , habia recojido su lacio cabello en un chongo y se habia sacado unos cuentos mechones del cabello que caian caprichosamente enmarcando el peinado y los tradicionales a los lados que enmarcaban su cara, un maquillaje ligero y uno gloss natural en los labios,kiba se quedo con los ojos abiertos y agradecio que no le saliera la risa tonta.-Es...estas linda....- hinata asintio con un bolso en la mano y una cara algo arrogante poco frecuente en ella.

-Lo se bobo!! yo siempre estoy linda- tomo las mejillas de kiba y las empezo a mover de arriba a abajo y de lado a lado -....este o no deprimida...- kiba se solto de su agarre y se sobo las mejillas mientras salian ambos por la puerta , kiba se subio a su bici y hinata se fue en asiento extra de atras junto a el , mientras se dirigian al baile.

* * *

Naruto caminaba con sakura por la calle , se habia disculpado cinco mil veces por haber llegado tarde esta le respondio con " al menos llegaste" y "crei que me ibas a dejar botada" , teia un vestido rosa largo su cabello suelto y unos pendientes no iba muy arreglada comparada con naruto, aunque al verlo se quedo embobada no lo quizo admitir frente a este que seguia algo pensativo sakura lo vio de reojo y suspiro pensando que tal vez su amigo estaba en problemas.

-Dime por que estas tan pensativo...?- naruto dion un suspirito.

-Es por hinata....- sakura fruncio el ceño extrañada.

-Ella no va a venir verdad...- su mirada bajo algo triste-...pobre me agrada esa chica...dejame adivinar te sientes mal por haber dejado a hinata sola , ella me habia comentado lo mucho que deseaba ir pero que la persona con la que queria ir la rechazo...- naruto asintio en silencio.

-Tal vez debamos ir por ella , es decir , se me haria feo que fuera la unica en su casa en sabado....- sakura asintio energeticamente-.... debe estar aburrida ,triste , sola y desamp....- naruto quien habia oido la campana de una bici cuando empezo a hablar se habia movido con sakura para dejar pasar , y antes de terminar la frase kiba se adelantaba en una bici con hinata en el asiento de atras una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en su mejillas , naruto quien estaba incredulo miro a los ojos al castaño que lo veia desde muy adelante con cara de Victoria , naruto sintio como la sangre le hervia mientras caminaba mas aprisa junto ala anonagada sakura y cambiaba sus expresiones de lastima por otras nuevas de ira.-me toma por tonto...como si no me diera cuenta de que se hace la interesante diciendo que no va ir.. crei que eramos amigos pero no metiene ni una pizca de confianza....- sakura tambien se apresuro a llegar ala fiesta junto con naruto.

Hinata y kiba llegaron la primera impresion que dieron es la de haber llegado tarde pero ellos la ignoraron , se sentaron para descansar un poco antes de bailar , hinata se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atencion de kiba.

-Bueno dijiste algo acerca de una duda que te inquietaba , asi que...que es y para que me necesitas exactamente...?- kiba dejo de tomar ponche y se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno ,te dire pero no me regañes....- hinata asintio preparandose para cualquier tipo de noticia , pero se decepciono al oir semejante estupidez- creo que naruto esta celoso de ti y de mi, y como estaba molestandome en el centro comercial , pienso que es hora de hacerlo pagar!!!- kiba alzo el puño en señal de guerra , hinata supiro cansada.

-Y...que debo hacer aunque quiero que sepas , que naruto jamas estara celoso de ti por que el esta enamorado de sakura....- kiba quien se dio cuenta de que naruto y sakura llegaban tomo la mano de hinata y le hablo en voz baja.

-Como sea , imagina que es una obra nueva y que aprenderas a ser multifacetica , asi que haz todo lo que yo diga , no te preocupes no haremos nada comprometedor...- hinata asintio y fue al circulo donde se hallaban sakura y naruto y una chica vestida de rojo con otro chico de traje que hinata juraria era sasuke ,la chica era ino yamanka hinata ya la habia visto tenia un vestido del mismo modelo que ella se habia comprado en la tienda solo que era en color rojo , sakura miro a hinata boquiabierta como no creyendo lo que veia , naruto la miraba de reojo ligeramente molesto y sasuke aun no se daba cuenta de que habian llegado.

-Bu...buenas noches...- hinata hizo la ya conocida reverencia , sakura miro al acompañante de hinata que vestia un traje negro con blanco y chaleco , se veia bastante bien tratandose de hinata... miro a sasuke y sintio como apretaba los puños.

-Buenas noches..- respondieron todos al unisonio, sakura fue hasta sasuke algo molesta.

-Me dijiste que no ibas a venir...- sasuke hablo en voz baja como escondiendose.

-Juro que no iba a venir pero esta chica llego a mi casa diciendo puras estupideces y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era mi pareja , te juro que si hubiera sabiado que iba a pasar hubiera venido contigo...- sakura miro a ino con fastidio y regreso con naruto , sasuke al fin pudo ver a hinata , parapadeo varias veces como si no creyera lo que veia y sintio como un bochorno en su cara , ese dia no la podria molestar por su atractivo fisico , hinata lucia preciosa y su acompañante muy apuesto , lo que muchos habrian descrito como el clasico. "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan".Todos se fueron a un rinconcito de la sala para hablar.

-Ola señoritas...pero que bellas se ven esta noche...- kiba se acerco a sakura e ino con la misma voz que lo habia echo hacia hinata cuando se conocieron , sakura e ino lo miraron con curiosidad.

-Perdona pero creo que eres nuevo no es asi?...- kiba asintio , sakura puso cara de duda.

-Soy el nuevo estudiante español que viene del extranjero , vengo de madrid españa...- ino y sakura dieron grititos al oir extranjero, español y madrid españa , hinata que estaba detras de kiba reia por lo bajo , y naruto y sasuke miraban la escena asqueados.

-Miralo se cree la gran cosa por que es extranjero...- naruto asintio algo molesto.

-Si,,,solo es un chico mistrioso con acento interesante que tiene que nosotros no tengamos...- sasuke lo miro con carita sarcastica.

-No lo se naruto ...tal vez tenga algo de misterio y un acento interesante....- naruto lo miro molesto y le golpeo el hombro.

-No te burles quieres....-sakura e ino se fueron a bailar con kiba y hinata dejando a naruto y sauke solos mirandolos bailar con algo de resentimiento.-Como quisiera que ese tipo desapareciera....- sasuke asintio , el y naruto jamas se habia llevado tan bien , suspiro algo resigando.

-Y dime....desde cuando te gusta sakura.....-

-Que..?- naruto miraba distraidamenmte como los cuatro bailaban y no prestaba atencion-...no lo se....- sasuke se pego en la frente con la palma , le gustaba una chica y ni siquiera sabia desde cuando.- y a ti?..- sasuke lo miro como procesando lo que habia dicho.

-Ella no me gusta , nadie me gusta y mucho menos hinata ella arruino mi vida...- naruto lo miro extrañado.

-Asi...bueno supongo que eso me deja mas tranquilo...- sasuke miro la escena de nuevo pero ahora los cuatro se dirgian hacia ellos , sakura e ino regresaron con sus respectivas parejas a descansar y kiba y hinata se sentaron al lado de empezo a susurrale cosas al oido a hinata y esta sentia de vez en cuando , naruto miraba silenciosamente desde du lugar sin emitir sonido alguno.

-Mira esto es lo que haremos besare tu mano y tu te tiraras a mis piernas , entonces veras a naruto de reojo cuando estes acostada sobre mis piernas , asi comprobaras que esta celoso , es el plan perfecto.-hinata subio los ojos algo harta , que podia perder? , aun asi una parte de ella queia saber si kiba tenia razon , se aseguraron de que la mayoria los viera para hacerlo, kiba tomo la mano de hinata y la beso.

-Ki..kiba kun...-sakura e ino suspiraron como dos jovenes enamoradas , sasuke se quedo con una expresion atonita y naruto abrio los ojos a mas no poder , con un tic en el de lado izquierdo y el vaso de ponche apretado en su mano por un impulso ,hinata lo miro , si ella no hubiera sabido que naruto estaba enamorado de sakura habria dicho que estaba celoso o muy sorprendido. Miro a kiba quien seguia besando su mano y le guiño el ojo con cara de " no te lo dije.." , hinata se paro y retiro su mano del alcanze de kiba.

-No..lo se tal ves tengas razon pero...aun no lo creo , a lo mejor solo se impacto , es decir mira a sasuke...- sasuke aun tenia la boca abierta por lo que vio , naruto le clavava la mirada al suelo , como si fuera mas interesante queellos,era una velada un poco tensa pero al fin divertida , hinata se decidio a bailar y disfrutar y dejar de paso a naruto , no le iba a arruinar la noche , hinata sentia miradas fijas en ella , aparentemente naruto penso igual que ella , por que salio a bailar con sakura ino y sasuke , a hinata no le importaba que bailaran , sin embargo sintio una imperiosa necesidad de bailar junto a ellos , como si temiera que algo malo fuera a pasar,despues de un rato de bailar naruto y sasuke se sentaron , ambos habian tomado un poco , y se sentian afriebrados , a tal punto que empezaron a hablar de vida y de mujeres , como amigos de toda la vida ,no de forma ebria pero si exagerada.

-Hey por que tan molesto?- naruto volteo hacia sasuke , el tambien tenia la mirada perdida y veia hacia la pista de baile , ino y sakura se habian ido de nuevo.

-No lo se....simplemente no lo se...cada vez que cualquier persona se acerca a hinata o sakura me siento raro , como molesto , no importa si es hombre o mujer , o si es un chico o una chica...lo que me tiene mal , es no saber por que....- sasuke lo miro y suspiro negando con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba con la boca.

-Creo que se lo que te sucede....- naruto lo miro extrañado dudando de que lo supiera pero aun asi se dispuso a escuchar.-...cuando era pequeño siempre vivi alejado de mi familia ellos solo tenian ojos para el itachi , y eso me molestaba , me enojaba demasiado , era como una enfermedad...por eso cuando tenia amigos nuevos detestaba que conocieran a itachi o alguien diferente ,temia que me ignoraran por eso....- naruto parpadeo atonito , el estaba hablando seriamente con sasuke uchiha , por primera vez en su vida.-...es como un obsesivo deseo por llmar la atencion , no crees?- naruto asintio energeticamente , a el le paso algo diferente pero el resultado era el mismo , detestaba perder a sus amigos por unos nuevos , asi que de que eso se trataba...( despues de todo , no eran celos...) y como si las palabras de sasuke tuvieran un efecto magico sobre el ,se sintio mas relajado incluso mientras veia a hinata con kiba bailando , como si se hubiera dado cuenta del por que de su molestia y eso le hubiera ayudado , aun asi , se molestaba viendo a kiba con hinata.( supongo que solo es por que me cae mal...) el Dj shikamaru , quito la musica y bajo el intensidad de las luces levemente , sasuke y naruto se tomaron de un solo trago lo que quedaba de sus cervezas y se fueron a bailar con sus respectivas parejas.

-Ola a todos y buenas noches!!! es hora del conocido , baile mixto!!! , asi es , cambien de pareja cuando yo cambie el tipo de musica , de acuerdo!- todos asintieron en señal de emocion , ese baile siempre era el favorito , de los estudiantes,cada quien empezo con su pareja original , se hizo escuchar una cancion de tango , naruto no sabia de esas cosas y mucho menos de tango , sin embargo hinata y kiba ( sobre todo kiba...) bailaban prodigiosamente , naruto sintio una pizca de molestia ,pero una parte de el estaba contento de que su ahora nueva y mejor amiga , estuviera pasandola en grande asi que el tambien se dispuso a eso.

Hinata bailaba , con kiba , el bailaba muy bien y al ver que era tango se emociono , oyo un sonido de disco rayado , y la musica adquirio un tono lento y romantico , kiba se fue con otra pareja mientras hinata recibia ala nueva , no podia ver bien quien era , aun asi siguio lo que hacian los demas y empezo a bailar de las manos , con el chico de el frente ,que solto una risita y se pego mas a ella , para hablarle al oido.

-Es la primera vez que estas tan cerca de mi...- sasuke uchiha separo su boca del oido de hinata y siguio bailando , aturdida hinata se reviso los ojos dos veces mirando al amable y nada cretino sasuke uchiha , sasuke la volvio a tomar de las manos a una distancia razonable justo como los demas , esta seguia aturdida pero le siguio la corriente.

-T...te sientes bien?- sasuke asintio.

-Si...me he puesto a pensar , y creo que te vez bonita....- hinata dejo de bailar en el ACTO ,sasuke la miro algo extrañado , hinata estaba temblando ligeramente con cara de incredulidad , naruto veia la escena desde lejos prestando atencion.

-Me..estas asustando..a..a..ahora deja de jugar y vuelve en si....- sasuke la tomo de nuevo para bailar , negando con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien tonta!- la palabra "tonta" tuvo un efecto tranquilizante en hinata y siguio bailando con el , naruto se cerco mas con su pareja hacia ellos.-...es solo que ... mira he cometido muchas estupideces y quiero cambiar si , es todo , asi que necesito tu ayuda y la de todos , pero mas la tuya , necesito contagiarme de tu amabilidad por raro que suene eso...-hinata estaba atonita , pero despues sonrio , esta vez parecia hablar enserio , sasuke evito su mirada a toda costa debido ala verguenza que sentia pidiendo ayuda a otra persona,el cambio de musica se dio , pero por primera vez hinata no desebaba separarse de sasuke , un chico se acerco a pedir a hinata ,naruto se acerco con su ya nueva pareja , para escuchar ,sasuke nego con la cabeza al chico que se acerco con hinata.

-EY!! cambiar de parejas es lo justo por que no puedo bailar yo con ella.?-

-Por que es mi prometida! ahora largate!- hinata y naruto estaban igual de atonitos aunque en diferentes sitios , sasuke se volteo hacia hinata con el ceño mas relajado y hinata noto por primera vez que sasuke tal vez podia ser agradable...

-Gra...gracias , pero no era necesario...- naruto asentia aun bailando con su otra pareja , quien llevaba diciendole unas veinte veces a naruto que ya habian cambiado a salsa y el seguia agarrandola para bailar lento...-de verdad estas bien , es que no se ...por primera vez te comportas como mi prometido...-naruto sintio de nuevo una ligera molestia renacer esperando que sasuke le gritara o algo ´pero lo que hizo fue mucho peor.

-Acaso no lo soy...?-hinata sintio un ligero rubor emerger en sus mejillas , ante la forma del uchiha en hacercelo notar , despues de todo sasuke no era feo...- , naruto quien ya comenzaba a zarandear a su acompañanate solo esperaba la respuesta de hinata con una sensacion de temor en la piel.

-Por...por supuesto....-


	10. Lo hize por que te amo

Olaaaa , el capii pasado estuvo confuso? , bueno si si lo estuvo les explicare que eso es lo que queria conseguir ,como si fuera la mente de naruto quien hablaba. EsPERO QUE ESTTE capii les guste ,por cierto , pondre algunas cosas con sasuke y hinata , pero el fic sigue siendo 100% naruhina.

10.-Lo hize por que te amo...

Naruto estaba nervioso por ir ala escuela , desde que habia visto esa escenita de sasuke y hinata no habia podido quitarse un sentimiento de inseguridad y de vacio , aunque el y hinata se empezaron a llevar de maravilla desde el baile ,y ambos eran sus mejores amigos , algo lo tenia inseguro, bajo a desayunar viendo a su padre , estaba ojeroso y revisaba algunas cuentas ,naruto subio la mirada harto de esa situacion , su padre habia gastado todo el dinero en una fiesta con sus amigos y el libro de jyraya no habia vendido muchos numeros , asi que estaban a punto de banca rota.

-Vamos!!! yo soy el que deberia de quejarse , el casero me a perseguido toda la semana , dice que me confunde contigo y que debes pagarle la renta de este mes...-minato lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos como pidiendole una solucion.

-Lo siento!!!! , no debi gastar el dinero!!! pero de verdad queria comprame eso!!! ..- naruto tenia tiempo contado le puso el periodico en la cara.-snif...-

-Consigue -un- T-R-A-B-A-J-O!!!- Minato tomo el periodico de mala gana mientras naruto se iba para la escuela , con la sensacion de que alguien lo seguia.( es ese estupido casero....)

Hinata llego al salon , ahora se llevaba de mavaravilla con sasuke y naruto , las cosas estaban arregladas y no le podia ir , mejor llevaba tres almuerzos uno para ella , uno para naruto y otro para sasuke( kiba se habia rehuzado a aceptar mas comida suya desde la primera escena de celos de naruto...).Por primera vez de verdad esperaba que llegara el uchiha , jamas penso en llevarse bien con el y se dio cuenta que de cierta forma tenian un parecido , debido a sus familias , sasuke entro al salon tenia los audifonos puestos a todo volumen y la mochila al hombro , se desprendio de ella sin siquiera saludar a hinata y se fue a sentar , hizo una bolita de goma la enrrollo en un papel , y la avento para atras creyendo que no habia nadie...Solo el grito de hinata hizo que se quitara los audifonos y se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-Esa no es una buena forma de desear los buenos dias....- sasuke se sento junto a ella , con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No habia visto que estabas aqui....-se empezo a hacer aire mientras hablaba con un leve sonrojo.-...me ayudaras cierto....si no....- adopto una pose mas sensual y una voz mas aspera-...me vere obligado a usar medidas drasticas....- se acerco peligrosamente a hinata, esta retrocedio chocando con pared ,siendo atrapada entre los brazos de el uchiha y negando con la cabeza , una parte..( la que veia el fisico del chico...) le decia que lo besara y otra le decia que no lo hiciera.

-Sa...sa..sasuke kun , mira es ...es es sakura!!!-sasuke quien ya estaba a 5 cm de su cara volteo con un arranque de energia soprendente con una sonrisa en la cara y la mirada alerta.

-Donde!!?- despues de mirar varias veces ala habitacion se dio cuenta de que habia sido una mentira de hinata , miro hacia la pared pero ella ya no estaba allli , la busco con la mirada y la encontro saludandolo animosamente detras de naruto , que lo miraba con algo de dezconfiaza.

-Buenos dias...- sasuke le dovolvio a naruto el saludo con la cabeza , ellos siempre se llevaban bien estando solo pero cuando hinata estaba con ellos , se sentia algo tensos ,naruto disfrutaba mas estar solo con hinata al igual que sasuke , los tres se sentaron en sus bancas de hasta atras del salon juntandose , hinata saco un papel de su maleta y se lo entrego a sasuke.

-Es la solicitud para entrar al equipo de teatro...- hinata intento decirlo en voz muy baja pero naruto la escucho y le arrebato a sasuke el papel de las manos , mientras leia.

-Teatro..?- sasuke asintio derrotado ,naruto empezo a tirar una ola de carcajadas , sasuke miro enojado a hinata con cara de "sabia que esto pasaria" , naruto dejo de reir ante la perspectiva de algo que no habia tomado en cuenta-...espera...tu y sasuke iran juntos ala clase de teatro....y no me invitan!!! , estan dispuesto a separar al mejor trio de la escuela por una asignatura!!?- hinata se quedo helada pensando en el siguiente movimiento de naruto.-Yo tengo que entrar en esto....- tomo una pluma y empezo a escribir su nombre entonces en un intento desezperadop por impedirlo , hinata se aferro fuertemente al cuerpo de naruto en un abrazo , mientras sasuke le quitaba el papel , naruto forcejeaba como podia no queria lastimar hinata.-Hey dame eso quiero inscribirme!!!- sasuke sin saber ya que hacer ,se metio el papel en la boca lo mastico varias veces y despues lo tiro ala basura con cara de desquisiado ,tanto naruto como hinata estaban atonitos , naruto suspiro .

-Supongo que no era tu destino....- dijo sasuke respirando entrecortadamente por ese impulso , naruto empezo a destensarse y se dio cuenta de su situacion con hinata , lo habia abrazado fuertemente en un intento por detenerlo ,tenia su cuerpo muy pegado al de el , y seguia atonita y al parecer sin darse cuenta de la cercania que tenia con naruto , naruto decidio que ya era hora de separarse de ella , y hablo intentando sonar indiferente , pero su voz se notaba nerviosa.

-Estto..hum..hinata...- hinata parpadeo entrando en si...y miro estaba muy....cerca de naruto , sus brazos rodeban todo su cuerpo , lo volteo a ver y se encontro con sus ojos a cinco centimetros de distancia el uno del otro , hinata tenia la cara completamente roja , y naruto miraba fijamente sus ojos con un calor en el cuerpo , a pesar de que habia aire acondicionado , naruto empezo a hacerse aire , sasuke les permitio 5 segundos de embelesamiento antes de separarlos dandole un sape a naruto en la cabeza.

-Si sigues asi dobe embobaras el salon....- naruto se separo de ella al instante y empezo a pelear con el , hinata aun seguia sentada , como ida , la cercania de naruto le hacia tanta confusion.

-Callate sasuke!!!-

-Tenias una carita asi...toda tierna hubieras visto....- sasuke dion una carcajada y naruto sintio como un rubor se acentuaba en sus mejillas.

-O ya callate!!!! tenia calor eso es todo!!!!- naruto empezo a hacerse aire ,y miro a hinata cuando esta lo volteo a ver, naruto desvio la mirada algo molesto.

-Si claro ,como no!!!- sasuke golpeo el hombro de naruto y este le siguio la corriente , empezando una pelea de golpeos en los hombros , hinata los miro con ternura , mientras se sentaba en su lugar y ambos reian jugando como niños.( despues de todo , se volvieron buenos amigos....)

* * *

-Esto es genial , tu siempre seras bien recibido aqui , ademas kakashi sensei se quiere tomar unas vacaciones y tu eres el indicado perfecto para suplirlo...-

-Pero detesto trabajar...¬¬-

-Vamos mira el lado bueno...pasar tiempo de caridad con naruto...-

-Mmmm supongo que tienes razon aprovachera mis estadias en la escuela para ver que trae en la cabeza ese chiquillo...-

* * *

Naruto boztezo , estaba muy aburrido en clase ( meterme ala fuerza a teatro no fue buiena idea....), sasuke y el jugaban las cartas ,era su primera vez en esa asignatura y le estaba yendo del asco , deidara sensei hablaba demasido acerca del arte y no los dejaba hacer nada , naruto miro hacia hinata estaba hablaba muy bajito estaba sentada delante de kiba apoyando su espalada en las rodillas , no se les alcanzaba a oir lo que decian y eso molestaba algo a naruto , hinata tenia un acentuado rubor en las mejillas mientras hablaba y kiba hacia un intento por hacerle caireles a su lacio cabello , naruto apreto las manos , ultimamente estaba muy ajeno a lo que hacian hinata y sasuke y ahora tambien con kiba , finalmente deidara sensei les dijo que podian usar los 15 minutos restantes para curosear en el teatro , naruto se paro y se dispuso a ir con hinata pero ella , kiba y sasuke habian desaparecido.

-Muy bien sasuke kun ahora imagina que kiba es sakura y le pides una cita.....- sasuke estaba atonito se nego mientras tomaba a hinata por los brazos.

-Por que el tiene que ser sakura!!!- sasuke señalo a kiba que tenia puesta una peluca rosa y lo miraba con los labios arriba en señal de burla-... no se parecen en nada!!!- hinata separo a sasuke de si.

-Recuerda lo que me dijiste acerca de querer ser amable , pues este es el comienzo ahora...hazlo....-sasuke se aserco a kiba asqueado con un tic en su ojo mientras hablaba lo mas ...."amablemente" posible.

-sal CONMIGO!- hinata suspiro sasuke habia ordenado de nuevo en vez de pedirlo , kiba dio un gemido exagerado.

-Hinata chan tengo miedo!!!!- sasuke estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero kiba esquivo el golpe y sasuke no pudo hacer nada mas que mirar a kiba friamente , este sintio que se congelaba , las miradas de sasuke eran frias y congelantes , mientras que las de naruto asesinaban con la miarada , ambas tenian el mismo efecto en kiba .Le causaban escalofrios, hinata suspiro dispuesta a continuar pero naruto los interrumpio miraba la sala atento , tenia puesto un sombreo con una torre de frutas y al verlo fue sorprendido hasta ellos , que decidieron posponer su leccion de ese dia con la mirada.

-Ola hinata chan , te fuiste y tu tambien teme!!! me dejaron solo y llgue hasta aqui que raro no?...-hinata asintio con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas , naruto no sabia por que pero verla sonrojada se le hacia tierno incluso ...lindo..( ....que demonios estoy pensando , tal ves me afeecta esta gorra estupida...) , naruto se quito la gorra y la dejo en el suelo.-...nos vamos a almorzar....?- hinata asintio naruto camino y ella lo siguio sasuke tambien se fue , kiba se quedo alli plantado solo , naruto vio que hinata les entregaba sus almuerzos y se dispusieron a comer , de vez en cuando sasuke miraba a hinata provocadoramente , al menos para la vista de naruto y hinata sonreia levemente , como si fueran complices de algo , en eso sakura entro en la cafeteria sasuke le dio un tiron a hinata en el brazo y esta asintio , naruto estaba extrañado cuando la pelirrosa paso al lado de ellos sasuke tomo a hinata por la cintura y hinta se recargo en su hombro , naruto apretaba el puño completamente atonito por lo que veia , sakura fruncio el ceño pero enseguida se fue , sasuke chasqueo los dedos mientras decia una mala palabra y hinata se separo de el , naruto que vio toda la escena no sabia por donde empezar sus preguntas.

-Que fue eso...- hinata se dio cuenta de su error y volteo a ver a sasuke , al parecer el uchiha se habia dado cuenta primero por la abandono a su suerte para evitarse una pelea con naruto , hinata se paro y le dijo que hablaran en otro lugar , naruto la siguio.( seguro esta molesto por que le ocultamos algo...)

-Esto yo...mira te explicare...- naruto estaba de brazos cruzados recargado debajo de un arbol de patio de la escuela.-...sasuke , kiba y yo , no estuvimos reuniendo para que...sasuke fuera mas amable , quiere salir con sakura pero ella aun esta enojada por lo de la fiesta....-hinata penso que naruto iba explotar al saberlo , pero este relajo sus facciones y suspiro aliviado.

-Eso era todo? , crei que el mundo estaba al reves y que habias formalizado tu compromiso con sasuke o algo asi...- hinta sintio un nudo en el estomago y nervios tremendos , pero si naruto era su mejor amigo debia decirselo.

-Naruto...yo si formalize mi compromiso con sasuke....- nauto se detuvo y se volteo como no creyendo lo que oia-....nos vamos a casar ...y.....- pero naruto la detuvo con un gesto de la mano mientras volteaba , esta vez ellos lo dejarian de lado a causa del estupido compromiso , naruto intento no gritar pero no pudo.

-Asi! Felicidades!!!! que vivan los novios , Casense tengas muchos hijos!!!- hinata levanto la voz para terminar de explicarle a naruto , estaba aturdida por la reaccion de naruto asi que se apresuro a hablar.

-Y...cada quien vivira su vida como quiera separado del otro , solo para contentar ala familia!!! yo me casare con el pero podre estar con otra persona!!!!- naruto se detuvo , no sabia por que pero el hecho de hinata casandose con sasuke lo asquebaba y lo ponia muy molesto.

-De todos modos te vas a casar con el, eres una hipocrita!!!primero dices que lo odias!!! y ahora andan ligando cada vez que tienen oportunidad!!!!- hinata estaba atonita pero no iba a dejar que naruto le hablara asi.

-No es cierto , ademas el ha cambiado , es la mejor solucion que encontramos los dos y esta vez si estoy d acuerdo en casarme con el!!!!- naruto que ya no tenia armas parea defender su estupido argumento recurrio a lo unico que se le ocurrio.

-PE...PERO TU LO PROMETISTE!!! DIJSTE QUE YO SERIA TU NUEVO PRIMETIDO!!!!-hinata se quedo atonita , un sentimiento de amor crecio en su estomago , por que naruto recordaba eso en un momento como ese , estaba muy molesto y la miraba esperando una respuesta , despues hinata recordo lo que el habia echo y sintio el enojo florecer...

-Tu rompiste esa promesa!!!! Siempre estas diciendo que cumples tu palabra y todo pero eso no son mas que mentiras tu eres el hipocrita no yo!!!!!.- naruto tambien exploto,y la miro fijamente.

-Asi entonces por que pensaste que lo que te dije era cierto! , por que me esperaste todo este tiempo!!! por que fuiste amable desde el principio eh!!! si soy solo un hipocrita!!!- hinata ya harta exploto por primera vez en su vida mientras le sucedia algo nunca antes ocurrido , hablo sin pensar.

-!!!!ES QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER QUE LO HIZE POR QUE TE AMO!!!!- naruto se quedo atonito y hinata tapo su boca impulsivamente , se lo habia dicho ,al fin se lo habia dicho pero no como ella lo deseaba , no sabia que hace ni donde ir , por segunda vez en su vida , sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a culquier lugar donde naruto no pudiera encontrarla , este seguia sin expresion que habia sido eso , sintio como un sacudida en su estomago y algo de vertigo , millones de dudas nublaron su mente sometiendolo a una gran confusion.


	11. El nuevo trabajo de minato y la

Olaaa se lo que piensan de el matrimonio y quiero decirles que todo lo tengo calculado , asi que no se preocupen.A proposito les gustan los capitulos largos?

11.-El nuevo trabajo de minato y la confusion de naruto....

Naruto estaba solo en el salon de clases , ni si quiera el conserje habia llegado la escuela ,se sento en su banca junto a hinata...

"=ES QUE NO PUEDES ENTEDER QUE LO HIZE POR QUE TE AMO...!!!="

Naruto sintio un cosquilleo en el pecho , acompañado de un leve sonrojo , desde hacia cuanto tiempo hinata estaba namorada de el , y el ni en cuenta?....como habia podido ser tan estupido?( ella seguro me odia.....)Se dio tres vueltas mas en la banca buscando comodidad pero no lo conseguia , esa mañana su padre le habia querido decir algo , pero naruto no presto atencion , de nada le servia prestar atencion , siempre terminaba enterandose mal de las cosas .Estaba cansado de todo , no sabia que hacer acerca de hinata y mucho menos como acercarse a ella.(Es muy bonita pero...pero que?) , naruto no encontraba el por que el y hinata no podia estar juntos , algo aun indefinible le impedia verla como mas que su amiga.( tal vez sea que simplemente no me gusta....o al vez...) , naruto se golpeo en la cabeza con el pupitre , fuertemente y sintio el dolor emerger , empezo a sobarse la frente con quejidos ,Por que todo era tan dificil , por que!!! .

-Hinata por que!!!!!- naruto dio un alarido y se volvio a estampar , oyo un gritito consecuencia del sobresalto de alguien , volteo y miro a hinata estaba muy sonrojada y lo miraba con extrañeza y expresion dudosa , naruto al instante recordo lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior y con expresion de sorpresa y sin poder evitarlo , sus mejillas comenzaron a arder lentamente consiguiendo un sonrojo un poco mas leve que el de hinata,evito su mirada a toda costa, seguro ella habia oido como habia gritado y se habia sorprendido.( perfecto ahora quedaste como todo un idiota...), naruto se aclaro la garganta mientras se hacia aire y hablaba muy...."sutilmente"

-Asi...que....te gusto?- (que clase de pregunta estupida es esa!!!) , naruto sintio deseos de darse otro golpe pero se lo guardo para mas al rato , hinata sorprendida de que naruto no la evitara , asintio y se sento en su banca, naruto aun intentando ser "sutil" continuo la bochornosa conversacion.-Y...y dime..mas...mas o menos..desde cuando?-hinata sumio su cabeza en su pecho , su cara estaba completamente roja y naruto dudo que quisiera hablar.

-Desde...siempre...-naruto trago saliva ,sabia que hinata esperaba una respuesta , pero el no tenia respuesta que dar , miro a hinata con timidez por encima de su hombro y esta le devolvio la mirada finalmente naruto decidio contestar justo lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-Yo...no se que decir , solo que no me veo saliendo contigo en un fututor , no eres tu , soy yo....lo lamento si te heri al no darme cuenta en todo este tiempo...-hinata asintio , no se sentia tan mal despues de todo , pero por alguna razon salio de alli , y se fue al columpio que se usaba en algunas obras de teatro , se columpeaba sola aunque las clases ya habian empezado , despues de la clase ala cual no asitio seguiria la de teatro , se quedo alli viendo ala nada hasta que el sonido de una puerta la desesperezo, kiba quien generalmente llegaba temprano la vio ahi sola sentada y supo que algo andaba mal , se acerco a ella , sigilosamente , como pidiendo permiso en silencio.

-Ola...estas bien...?- hinata asintio y empezo a columpiarse levemente mientras hablaba con una sonrisa pero miraba con ojos y voz inexpresivos hacia la inmensa nada.

-Ayer le dije a naruto que lo amo....-kiba se sorprendio y abrio los ojos sin decir aclamaciones como lo hubiera echo en otras circunstancias , se sento al lado de ella mientras se columpiaban-...me contesto que simplemente no podia verse saliendo conmigo en el fututo ....y me alegro que fuera sincero conmigo y que no mintiera , sin embargo por alguna extraña razon me dieron muchas ganas de llorar....- kiba miro a hinata de reojo , las lagrimas salian de sus ojos sin permiso "literalemente" , y ella ni siquiera parpadeaba , se seco algunas pero seguian saliendo , se limpio la cara riendose de si misma como si llorar fuera algo tonto-...jee.... no se por que me pasa esto , si crei que las cosas entre el y yo eran claras....- dio otras cuantas risitas nerviosas, y como si lo hubiera pedido telepaticamente kiba se acerco a ella , y la abrazo , con uno de esos abrazos que te reconfortan al instante , no dijo nada por un momento , ninguno de los dos lo hizo , hinata correspondio al abrazo , mojando el pecho de kiba con sus lagrimas , ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el salon se abrio , hasta que kiba volteo y le susurro algo a hinata , para que se fueran de ahi.

Naruto habia accedido a llegar temprano ala clase de teatro y ayudar a sasuke con su problemita , con la yuda de kiba y hinata....esta ultima lo tenia muy preocupado , cuando le dijo que no le gustaba ella , asintio de lo mas tranquila y despues se fue como con una mirada rara,no habia asistido a las dos primeras clases y ya empezaba a preocuparlo(ultimadamente...por que me importa...) , camino mas aprisa , dejando detras a sasuke quien estaba algo aturdido , al llegar este le preguntaba la diferencia entre sakura e ino , y naruto estuvo apunto de responder hasta que ambos , vieron la escena que habia en el salon , hinata y kiba se veian abrazados con tanata ternura que costaba definir al uno del otro( al menos para naruto..) , hinata estaba rara , y sonrojada , le estaba dedicando a ese cara de perro un sonrojo...(uno de MIS sonrojos...) puntualizo naruto para si mientras apretaba levemente los puños , sasuke quien por alguna extraña razon ya estaba enterado de la declaracion de hinata decidio echar leña en fuego para vengarla.

-Ay...pero mira que escena tan romantica...a que hacen bonita pareja no naruto...?- naruto apreto un poco mas los puños

-A si?!- dijo retadoramente , kiba lo volteo a ver percibiendo su asesina mirada , le susurro algo al oido a hinata , esta asintio y ambos salieron abrazados de ahi dejando a naruto con cara estupefacta y a sasuke con satisfaccion.

-Uyyyyy seguro quieren estar solos , ademas hinata no me dejaba de mencionar lo apuest...- naruto interrumpio a sasuke con un grito.

-Ya callate!!! no quiero saber nada de Esa hipocrita y de ese cara de perro!!!- (primero me dice que me ama y ahora esta con este!!! que demonios le sucede.!!!)

-Bueno...entonces dejare lo que hagan esos dos a cuenta de tu imaginacion....-naruto se decidio a ignorar a sasuke pero con esa frase miles de escenas de kiba y hinata juntos venian a su mente ,de nuevo lo que mas enfada a naruto era no saber que era lo que lo tenia tan molesto.

La clase paso , rapido naruto miraba mordazmente a kiba, de vez en cuando pero este se limitaba a temblar ,antes de el almuerzo tendrian una nueva asignatura , ingles que segun ellos daba kakashi sensei , aunque no habia ido ala escuela ese dia , ya en el salon esperando al profesor de la asignatura hinata estaba mas tranquila , kiba siempre la ayudaba a salir adelante y superar susproblemas , al menos en algo tenia razon , ahora que le habia dicho a naruto lo que sentia le quitaba un peso de encima , suspiro y lo volte a ver para su sorpresa este habia tenido la mirada fija sobre ella , por que al cruzarse con la suya , la desvio hacia la ventana , hinata sintio un ligero rubor en sus mejillas , pero ala vez se pregunto por que se veia molesto ,dando respuesta a esa pregunta , naruto impulsivamente se puso frente a ella atrapandola contra la pared , tenia la cara sonrojada y el ceño fruncido , hablo con algo de verguenza por preguntar tal estupidez.

-Que estabas haciendo con kiba en el auditorio!!!- hinata parpadeo varias veces perdiendose en los intensos y molestos ojos de naruto , despues de unos minutos reacciono ala pregunta.

-Ammm yo estaba hablando con el....- naruto fruncio el ceño mas aun y evitando la mirada de hinata se rasco la nuca mientras hablaba intentando sonar duro y no nervioso.

-Y...y de....que hablaban...?- hinata algo extrañada lo miro confundida , naruto se dio cuenta de eso , y antes de poder decirle a hinata una estupida excusa de por que estaba interesado en eso llego tsunade guardaron silencio y se sentaron en sus lugares , naruto le lanzo a hinata una ultima mirada de " hablaremos mas tarde" y se fue a sentar dejandola completamente confundida, tsunade entro completamente.

-Bueno les tengo dos noticias una buena y otra mala , cual quieren primero?- todos dijeron la mala , al instante y tsunade prosiguio.-...La mala es que kakashi sensei se ha tomado unas vaciones , la buena , es que encontre un buen sustituto , sean educados , ahora me voy- tsunade se fue dejando entrar al nuevo profesor de ingles , las chicas dieron una exclamcion de "!!ohhh!!" y los hombres tambien , naruto estaba muy ocupado viendo a hinata como para ver al profesor nuevo , acto seguido todos volteron a ver a naruto , despues al maestro , de nuevo a naruto , una vez mas al mestro y su mirada se poso en naruto , naruto que ya se habia dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba , miro adelante , y no vio nada mas y nada menos , que su alto , rubio , bien vestido y bien parecido padre , con unos ojos identicos a los suyos y una sonrisa de modelo.( no puede ser....).

-Hola a todos soy Minato Namikaze pero pueden decirme solo minato , yo les enseñare la asignatura de ingles , Did you get it?- las chicas completamente embobadas asinteron ala unisonio , y los chicos , cuchicheaban entre si como evaluando al nuevo sensei , sakura miraba a minato con una sonrista y lo saludaba ,ella lo conocia hacia mucho ,sasuke volteo algo irritado hacia naruto con un "phm" minato dejos sus cosas y empezo a hablar pero , tanto sasuke como naruto estaban distridos.

-Simpatico tu papi , no naruto..?-naruto miro a sasuke resignado , al parecer estaba molesto.

-Vamos sasuke no es tan malo, el es una buena persona y...deberiamos darle una oportunidad...-(aunque nunca lo habia oido hablar ingles...)- ademas no debes dejar que tus celos interponga tu relacion con el....- sasuke avidamente molesto quizo hacer entender a naruto a lo que el se referia con que su padre llamaba mucho la atencion.

-Asi? y que me dices ,ahora que coquetea con hinata...?- el efecto de esas palabras fue inmediato , naruto volteo su cuello casi completamente hacia donde estaba el profesor en unos poco segundos , y vio que hinata y minato hablaban en voz baja ,mientras las otras chicas echaban chispas por los ojos.( que esta haciendo....)

Minato llego al salon , saludo y se fue a sentar al paracer naruto estaba tonito.( si tan solo me hubiera echo caso en el desayuno....) , ala lado de naruto estaba sasuke ,y a su otro lado minato vio una bella chica de ojos aperlados y cabello negri-azul hasta la cintura , con bonita figura y una gracioso sonrojo en las mejillas ,lo miraba con cara de sorpresa y minato de una corazonada supo quien podia ser llamo con la mano , hinata se señalo atonita pero fue cuando el le dijo que si con la cabeza,se acerco a minato para que le hablara al oido , era tan apuesto....

-Dime algo tu eres hinata hyugga?-hinata asintio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas , minato le sonrio paternalmente y pego su frente contra la de ella , mirandola a los ojos y aturdiendo ala hyugga , naruto miraba la escena algo asqueado.-...veo que no tienes fiebre....tal vez es solo un impulso nervioso eso de sonrojarse...- hinata asintio y separo su frente de la de minato, la miro de abajo arriba y de arriba abajo.-eres muy bonita....sabias no me extraña que le gustes a naruto...- hinata al principio se sonrojo aun mas pero al oir eso ultimo una cara algo triste aparecio en su rostro y su sonrojo se fue.

-No...el me dijo que nosotros seremos solo amigos...- minato algo dudoso miro a naruto por encima del hombro de hinata , tenia los brazos cruzados y hablaba al parecer muy molesto de algo con sasuke , debes en cuando volteaba a verlos.

-Bueno ...el se lo pierde , ahora vete a sentar , estamos llamando la atencion...- hinata asintio , intentando evitar las asesinas miradas que le mandaban sus compañeras de clase , naruto la vio duramente y despues se volteo completamente hacia la ventana, minato decidio empezar con algo basico.

-Bueno les pondre un ejercicio muy simple, ustedes ya deben saber algo de ingles basico asi que no tendra dificultades esto sera solo para medir su nivel , sera en parejas una vez que se hallan juntado les explicare de que se trata- naruto se rehuso a juntarse con hinata , ademas de la molestia aun sentia algo de pena el estar con ella , hinata al parecer no se molesto por eso , como si ella tambien lo rechazara , sasuke se junto con sakura y naruto con otro compañero restante , al final solo hinata se quedo sin pareja , minato que ya se habia dado cuenta del problema de su estupido hijo decidio actuar cuanto antes, fue hacia hinata con sorpresa fingida.

-Ohhh! veo que te quedaste sin pareja...- el mundo entero ,sobre todo naruto puso atencion a lo que pasaba.-...bueno supongo entonces que tu y yo trabajaremos juntos , vamos a sentarnos junto al escritorio del el frente...-minato dijo esto ultimo algo insinuante , y tomo la mano de la sonrojada hinata hyugga , miro a naruto desafiante , este al principio se sorprendio , poco a poco sus facciones se fueron endureciendo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas , jalo a hinata de la otra mano y la separo de minato , que miraba con cara de " sabia que harias eso".

-Ella sera mi pareja tu llevate a este...- minato le sonrio y asintio llevandose al su otro compañero ,volteo y le guiño el ojo a hinata poniendola nerviosa.( acaso el sabe que yo amo a naruto...?) , naruto que aun la agarraba de la mano , la llevo hasta su lugar ,solto su mano y ambos se sentaron , el ambiente se puso muy tenso.-naruto aun seguia molesto ,por que su padre le hacia eso ,despues de todo lo que le habia contado acerca de hinata..?( bueno el no sabe que ella me...ama)

-Bueno el ejercicio es muy simple consistira en...-tanto naruto como hinata no tenian interes en saber en que consistia el ejercicio , hinata tomo su mano como si fuera una reliquia muy valiosa , la clase paso ,rapido ninguno de los dos hablo en realidad ,el almuerzo llego y naruto se paro ,en ese moemtno se veia algo triste , pero no le dijo nada a hinata espero recargado en la puerta a que sasuke y sakura terminaran su ...charla , hinata fue con minato a dejarle las blancas hojas donde debia estar el ejercicio de ese dia,minato la miro con cara graciosa.

-Veo que no les fue muy bien verdad...?- hianta asintio deprimida , minato suspiro y se le ocurrio una idea.-sabes ...naruto no desayuno y tampoco ceno ayer...creo que necesita un almuerzo para levantarle los animos....- hinata al escuchar eso puso semblante preocupado viendolo , el miraba la escena algo serio y reflexivo.

-No...no desyuno , cielos..tengo que hacer...no le traje nada...ya se!!! , le dare mi almuerzo!- antes de que minato pudiera replicar hinata ya se dirijia hacia naruto.( de verdad le va a regalar su almuerzo...?).Hinata se acerco algo temerosa y mostro el almuerzo en alto.-...na...naruto kun yo te hize esto , por...por favor si no te molesta aceptalo...- naruto la miro atonita y sus serias facciones se enblandecieron por unas de incredula bondad.

-Cielos...yo...gracias...este..hum.... vienes....?- naruto le señalo el camino ala cafeteria como invitandola a comer , hinata que no tenia nada para almorzar miro confusa minato que la fue a rescatar.

-Creo que te invitare al almuerzo , vamos ala sala de maestros hinata....- naruto estaba atonito y con la boca abierta , miro a su padre como cuestionandolo , este se alejaba con hinata , volteo y endurecio su mirada-...oye comemete eso , de acuerdo? , ya basta de saltarse las comidas!- al ver que naruto no decia nada tomo eso como un si.

Hinata seguia a minato de cerca fueron ala sala de maestros por comida y salieron al patio a platicar , hinata no sabia que queria minato en realidad pero acepto su invitacion a comer gustosa , cuando se sentaron minato dejo de comer un momento.

-Tu amas a naruto y se lo dijiste cierto?- hinata dejo de comer con un ligero temblor , entonces si lo sabia , empezo a jugar con sus dedos tiernamente mientras hablaba.

-El ...se lo dijo?-

-No...yo me di cuenta...?- hinata parpadeo incredula.

-Pe...pero como?- hinata tomo un sorbo de te mientras respondia.

-Por que soy muy listo...-

+++Flash Back++++

Naruto llego a su casa , estaba tan casando que decidio irse a dormir enseguida , hinata lo amaba y el no se habia dado cuenta antes , llego ala casa y decidio tratar de evitar a su padre lo mas pronto posible para irse a dormir , su cara se veia cansada , entro y minato lo recibio.

-Ola tigre , que tal nos fue hoy con sakura!-

-Quien....ah sakura...no hable con ella hoy...- esa frase y esa inexpresividad fue la primera señal para minato de que algo estaba mal , empezo a preocuparse.

-Estas...bien?- toco su frente pero no estaba ni fria ni caliente , naruto a aparto la mano de minato.

-Estoy bien solo estoy cansado...- minato levanto los hombros y de repente supo algo que alegraria a naruto.

-Adivina que vamos a cenar....?- naruto que ya estaba subiendo las escaleras dijo un seco "que" , minato supo que se iba alegrar.-Ichiraku Ramen con cerdo y huevo..!- naruto aun estaba inexpresivo , minato se acerco a el dejando los juegos y con una voz en realidad preocupada.

-Naruto que pasa...que tienes...?- naruto le dedico una sonrisa floja para despreocuparlo pero eso solo lo preocupo mas.

-Nada....estoy cansado pa.....creo que sera para otro dia....- subio las escaleras dejando aun desconcertado minato.

+++Fin flash back++++

-Y eso fue lo que paso....- hinata escuchaba atonita el relato , en verdad naruto habia echo eso?-...hasta le quitaste el hambre!!! , debes gustarle mucho...-hinata jugaba con sus dedos.

-Pero el...me dijo que seriamos amigos...- mianto nego con la cabeza.

-Naruto es un idiota esta confundido , creeme yo se lo que piensa y te ayudare a conquistarlo...-hinata se sonrojo levemente y asintio , mientras daba a conocer una pregunta que la asotaba.

-Por que hace todo esto por mi?- mianto la miro como un padre ve a su futura nuera.

-Por que creo que tu eres la unica que puede hacerlo feliz....-


	12. Lo prometimos desde hace años

Olaaa de nuevo respecto a los errores ortograficos , lo se!!! buaah!!! , el editor de documento de la pagina esta maaal , siempre se come frases o palabras , si tienen una solucion demenla pliiiisss! , pd:ojala y les guste este capii , me ha gustado la escena del beso en especial.

12.-Lo prometimos hace años....

Naruto ya volvio a llevar su relacion con hinata como antes ,aunque sasuke y sakura quienes ya estaba reconciliados no pasaban por alto , los sonrojos y miraditas indiscretas que ambos se daban solo de vez en cuando , la tempestad solo llegaba cuando iban a clase de ingles y teatro por razones muy personales,hinata aun estaba confundida aveces pensaba enfrentar a naruto y preguntarle de una maldita vez que sentia por ella ( de nuevo...) , otras veces se decia que era mejor seguir asi...minato entro ala clase y saludo a hinata con la mano y una sonrisita , hinata le devolvio el saludo soñada , minato tambien saludo a su hijo pero este ni si quiera se molesto en mirarlo, desde que habia empezado a intentar ayudar a hinata su relacion con naruto habia empeorado en vez de mejorado, minato se aclaro la garganta.

-Hummm....bien clase trabajo en parejas...- el efecto de estas palabras era inmediato , naruto se aferraba al brazo o mano de hinata y miraba a su padre retadoramente , como desafiandolo a acercarse , hinata no paso eso por alto y se sonrojo levemente , minato empezo a reir de forma nerviosa.( hay este muchacho...uno de estos dias...me acuchillara mientras duermo...) , se toco su cuello como si fuera algo muy valioso y se fue a sentar en sus escritorio mientras ellos se sentaban en sus pupitres , hinata decidio sacar un tema importante a colacion.

-Naruto kun...dime , antes te llevabas muy bien con tu padre por que ahora....no?-naruto lo miraba aun , solto la mano de hinata y fingio trabajar mientras respondia.

-Es un impertinente metiendose a mi vida escolar , suficiente tengo con estar con el en casa...- hinata suspiro cansada , miro a minato fijamente , generalmente tenia siempre la misma expresion ingenua de naruto pero tambien sabia sacar su mirada paternal , hinata siguio pensando mientras lo veia , si hubiera sido 6 años mas grande su hubiera casado con el sin pensarlo dos veces , naruto vio que hinata miraba fijamente a su padre.( de nuevo! que demonios le sucede!)- que tanto miras!!?- hinata suspiro mientras hablaba sin darse cuenta.

-Como desearia que el fuera mi padre...-naruto la miro con algo de dureza, hablo...mientras volteaba "desinteresadamente" hacia la ventana

-Ah...resulta que te gusta ...no?-hinata lo miro incredula , ultimamente naruto le preguntaba mucho eso con los chicos , kiba su padre , sasuke , kiba y su padre eran los prospectos favoritos , ese dia al parecer le tocaba a minato ,( de nuevo...aveces siento que es como un marido celoso...) , hinata se sorprendio por lo que acababa de pensar y con un un sonrojo bastante notorio en las mejillas decidio contestar a naruto lo que siempre por alguna extraña razon lo desenfadaba.

-Ya....ya sabes que me gustas tu...no se por siempre sales con esas tonterias...-Al verla asi naruto enblandecio sus facciones y se volteo a rrecojer algo del suleo , le encantaba ver ese color carmesi en las mejillas de hinata , le encantaba su timida voz y sobre todo le encantaba que le recordara que lo amaba.(que demonios me sucede...) , naruto reeacciono y volvio a tomar el hilo de conversacion con una voz un poco mas madura y se acerco un poco mas a ella.

-Asi...entonces olvidemonos de el y mejor salgamos esta tarde a...- naruto estaba apunto de terminara la frase cuando su padre aparecio entre los dos interrumpiendo la escena , sintio como si le hirviera la sangre y sin poder evitarlo le grito de nuevo.-AHORA QUE QUIERES!!!-minato lo miro tambien con el ceño fruncido solo hinata parecia estar preocupada.

-Calmate vengo por el ejercicio y a decirles que ya acabo la clase , ahora salgan de salon!!!.- hinata y naruto asintieron , el de forma molesta y ella nerviosa pero salieron. Entrando en la cafeteria hinata saco los usuales almuerzos ese dia le habia echo uno especial naruto al comerlo dio la usuales exclamaciones de comer algo tan delicioso ,hinata miraba con una sonrisa tierna a naruto , como lo amaba...

-Guau!!! te luciste ,ojala cocines asi en el futuro!!!- hinata asintio y despues con carita tierna/dudosa pregunto.

-Por que...?- naruto entre el extasis de la comida y los elogios estuvo a apunto de soltar algo que se debia quedar en su mente.

-Para cuando sea tu esp...- naruto callo al instante , al ver la cara atonita de hinata no pudo hacer mas que seguir comiendo mas aprisa.(que demonios fue eso!!! , estaba pensado en voz alta!!! y peor aun por que estaba pensado eso presisamente...)Al terminar de devorar su comida de nuevo se hizo el silencio , naruto estuvo apunto de hablar pero sasuke y sakura los interrumpieron caminaban agarrados de la mano ( peticion de sakura) , ambos se sentaron en la mesa salvando a naruto de tener que dar una excusa.

-Ola chicos, saben? se acerca la navidad y tenemos pases cuatruples para un festival que dicen?...- hinata miro a sakura con cara de complice y sasuke miro a naruto con cara desafiante , naruto tomo el boleto en sus manos seria ese sabado una semana antes del 24 de diciembre , la primera nevada habia caido ese mes, leyo el boleto , todo iba perfecto hasta que vio esa frase.

"Solo parejas.."

Naruto y hinata invetitablemente se miraron , el con un leve sonrojo y ella con la cara roja , despues de un rato ,de silencio hinata decidio que naruto en realidad no queria ir con ella , y que era mejor anunciarlo ella , antes de que lo dijera el.

-Bueno diviertanse creo que nosotros no...- naruto avento el papel en la mesa con los las manos recargadas sobre la nuca.

-Yo ire...pero nadie dijo que seria la pareja de hinata...- hinata lo miro , cuando sakura y sasuke se miraron incredulos , naruto le guiño el ojo a hinata esta capto la indirecta , podian ir sin necesidad de estar enamorados.( Al menos uno de ellos...)

* * *

Naruto llego un poco temprano , se habia vestido con unos pantalones deportivos y una chamarra de la marca nike que le hacian juego , unos tenis , nick tambien y unos guantes negros , tanto hinata como sakura como sasuke aun no habian llegado, naruto se estremecio a causa del frio , por alguna extraña razon su padre sabia que el y hinata saldrian y le deseo buena suerte , algo era seguro su padre adoraba a hinata.( a su dinero y sus almuerzos...¬¬) pensaba naruto para si mientras se volvia abrazar , vio llegar otro tren , y deviso una figura femenina , cuando reconocio quien era , el sonrojo en su cara ya no era a causa del frio solamente ,hinata iba caminando hacia el punto de encuentro , sus mejillas mostraban permanentemente ese sonrojo que a naruto tanto le gustaba , tenia puesto exactamenteel mismo conjunto que naruto a exepcion que el suyo tenia minifalda con mallas de la marca nike en vez de pantalon y tenia unas botas de skii deportivo marca nike ,la misma chamarra, todo en color azul y negro , un gorrito con pompones en los lados y los guantes de color negro , al acercarse la cara de hinata empezo a arder, como podian tener exactamente el mismo conjunto y ademas llevarlo al mismo tiempo ?, al parecer naruto pensaba , lo mismo por que miraba a hinata intentando pasar por alto el hecho de que vestian iguales , hinata lo miro pero este evito su mirada como un rayo ,temblaba ligeramente.( tal vez tiene frio....).Naruto la miro de nuevo ,estaba preciosa en todos los aspectos y la nieve parecia encajar ala perfeccion con ella.

-O....ola naruto kun...como estas...- en leve humo salio de su boca naruto , sentia sus mejillas arder y compactar con el frio invierno , al ver la cara aturdida de hinata decidio hablar y desezperesarse.

-O...ola...estas muy linda...- aunque lo habia dicho sin preveerlo a naruto no le molesto admitirlo , no solo se veia linda , se veia preciosa,hinata se sonrojo otro poco mas y se lo iba a agradecer , cuando llego sasuke junto con sakura ,al verlos la expresion de ambos fue la misma , empezaron a reir , naruto los ignoro y hinata tambien aunque era dificil ya que toda la gente los señalaba enternecidos , como si jamas hubieran visto una pareja mas tierna de enamorados, al llegar naruto dio una exclamacion de "hoo!!!" habia tiendas con comida y juegos por todos lados , tenian motivos navideños e incluso habian echo un tunel del amor congelado,sakura que estaba decidida juntarlos esa noche se llevo a sasuke al tunel del amor congelado para dejarlos solos , aunque el ambiente empezo algo tenso pronto los dos empezaron a disfrutar mas , naruto llego a un puesto de tiro de precision y entonces lo vio....un precioso monedero de rana que ansiaba ser suyo , miro en sus bolsillos y noto que ya no tenia dinero suficiente.(Se me debio acabar en el ultimo puesto...) miro a hinata que abrazaba un osito de peluche como si fuera la culpable de eso , pero al verla sonreirle y saludar con su mano y la del osito como toda una niña , sus facciones de reproche se ablandaron considerablemente.( se ve tan mona...)

-Deme la escopeta por favor...- naruto miro anonagado , hinata tomo la escopeta y empezo a dispararle a los blancos , fallo uno de quince facinado naruto miraba la punteria de la chica ,al terminar el juego se trono los dedos y le indico a señor el premio que queria , volteo hacia naruto con un considerable sonrojo y le entrego la cartera , naruto la miro extasiado como no creyendo lo que pasaba.

-Para...mi?- hinata asintio tapando su cara con su osos, naruto no supo por que pero se sintio muy feliz al punto que empezo a reir sin de caminar ambos detuvieron en el lago congelado debajo de un gran arbol , hinata no se podia sentir mejor era la primera y mejor "cita" que habia tenido con naruto , este tenia la cartera de rana metida en la mano y hinata abrazaba su oso , naruto se sento en la banca junto con ella , ambos tenian frio pero por alguna razon sentian calor en su interior , un sonido familiar detuvo esa tranquilidad y naruto empezo a reir nerviosamente.- ejeje creo que me dio hambre...esperame aqui...no tardo...- hinata asintio mientras veia como naruto se iba entre los puesto a comprar algo , espero pacientemente durante unos minutos , cuando estuvo apunto de pararse para buscarlo el ya venia de regreso con sakura y con sasuke al lado ,ambos tenian cara de escrupulo y los miraban maliciosamente hinata no sabia lo que iba a venir pero sabia que seria vergonzoso.

-Oye ese osito quien te lo dio hinata...?- hinata estuvo apunto de decirlo pero naruto contesto por ella.

-ella lo gano en el tiro de precision y esto la gane yo...- naruto mostro el monedero hinta primero estaba incredula y despues decepcionada.(por un momento crei que yo le gustaba que tonta....) , al parecer sakura tambien se decepciono al oir eso , pero despues puso una carita de esperanza y exclamo.

-Ya!! se vallamos al tunel del amor de nuevo!!!- sasuke estuvo apunto de replicar pero al ver la mirada de sakura solo dijo."apresuremonos" mientras caminaba aprisa hacia la atraccion , para sopresa de naruto y de hinata el juego estaba dividido , una fila de mujeres y otra de hombres creando las famosas "citas a ciegas" hinata intento replicar pero sakura la jalo y sasuke tambien jalo a naruto.

-Espera que haces!!! no quiero entrar si no se con quien me va a tocar!!!- sasuke lo solto y le dijo muy serio.

-Vamos te puedes emparejar con hinata viendo por encima de la pared eso no es problema!!!-naruto lo miro sorprendido , despues un sonrojo leve se apodero de sus mejillas mientras exclamaba molesto.

-Quien dijo que queria ir con ella!!!-( es solo que no quiero ir con alguien desconocido!!!) sasuke suspiro y asintio diciendo" lo que tu digas naruto..." la espera fue larga , naruto revisaba cada minuto si estaba emparejado con hinata , esta lo miraba con una risita y le sonreia , naruto intento saludarla y volvio a caer sobre su trasero.( es la tercera vez que me pasa esto!!!), Despues de un momento naruto seria el siguiente en pasar , solo que sin saber como habia un tipo enfrente de el y cuando se dio cuenta este agarraba ala hyugga del brazo , naruto sintio como la sangre le hervia y jalo la mano de hinata , la acerco a el y la separo del chico , el lo vio confundido como no entendiendo que pasaba , ignorando la asesina mirada de naruto trago saliva y se armo de valor para enfrentarlo , no se iba a perder una chica como esa...

-Oye amigo respeta las reglas del juego...a mi me toco con ella....- naruto nego con la cabeza elevando la voz inevitablemente.

-NO! , yo estaba formado para estar con ella!!!-el chico se hizo un poco para atras , ya no se veia tan seguro como antes pero aun asi intento luchar, hinata miraba atonita a naruto como no creyendo lo que el rubio hacia.

-Pe...pero ella es MI chica...- tomo a hinata de la mano y naruto la alejo poniendola detras de el , ahora los de las filas ponian atencion aunque solo podian oir lo que pasaba.

-NO!!! NO LO ES!!Hinata es MI prometida , asi que no te atrevas a tocarla!!!- hinata sintio como su corazon latia a mil por hora de verdad naruto habia dicho eso !? , los chicos vitorebaban y las chicas suspiraban desde las filas al oir esa conversacion lo que afirmaba las sospechas de hinata , naruto se llevo a hinata fuera de la atraccion mientras la gente los vitoreaba y les daba sus felicitaciones , fue el momento mas vergonzoso de la vida de hinata , miro a naruto , al parecer estaba un poco alterado aun , llegaron debajo del mismo arbol donde estaban y se sentaron , nadie dijo nada en un rato , finalmente hinata en un esfuerzo por dar conversacion y por deshacerse del frio tomo uno de los extremos de su larga bufanda y la enrollo en el cuello de naruto este estuvo tranquilo durante el proceso y el sonrojo a cause del frio en sus mejillas disminuyo un poco , le agradecio y hinata ,que decidio hablar.

-Gra...gracias naruto kun pero no era necesario que mintieras para protegerme....- naruto la miro fijamente la nieve caia copisamente sobre sus cabezas.

-No estaba mintiendo...-hinata apreto sus manos , eso no era un sueño , era vida real , sentia la fria nieve descongelarse en su ardiente cara , miro a naruto atonita , este se hallaba rojo y se apretaba las manos para darse calor , aparentemente.-cuando ese idiota se quiso meter contigo me descontrole...- miro a hinata fijamente y se acerco a ella para sentir su calor y le sonrio-...yo no quiero ser una hipocrita...cumplire mis promesas...y empezare con esta....- su mirada se poso sobre los labios de hinata sentia que una fuerza, mas fuerte que el ,lo acercaba peligrosamente ala chica y ella tambien , estaba muy sorpremdida y en un intento por mirar los ojos de naruto noto otra cosa que dijo en un susurro casi imperciptible , estaba a solo pocos centimetros de naruto.

-Muerdago...- naruto tomo su barbilla y la acerco ala de el.

-Lo se...-

Sakura reprimia un gritito desde arriba de el arbol , choco palmas con sasuke que subia el muerdago con un hilito hacia donde estaban ellos , naruto y hinata se estaban besando al fin estarian juntos y nada lo podria impedir volteo hacia sasuke feliz.

-Operacion union exitosa!- volvio a juntar palmas con el uchiha , lo abrazo pero paso algo con lo que no contaban ; ambos cayeron del arbol, naruto y hinata se separaron al instante , hinata estaba completamente roja y se reia sin parar era enteramente feliz tapaba su cara con su osito de peluche mientras sakura y sasuke se paraban , solo naruto parecia soprendido por esa escena sakura y sasuke se sobaban sus entumecidos traseros mientras naruto los señalaba sorprendidos.

-Que...que!!! que hacian ahi ustedes!!! vieron!-la cara de sakura y sasuke le comprobaron a naruto sus sospechas los habian estado espiando toda la noche, sasuke rio divertido y despues se aclaro la garganta algo serio.

-TU prometida...?- sakura y hinata estaban atentas naruto se puso completamente rojo , jamas penso que el verdadero prometido de hinata lo escuhara pero decidio no dejarse avergonzar.

-ASI ES ME OISTE!!!Hinata sera mi prometida asi que tenlo claro!! te la arrebatare ,para que no sea obligada a casarse contigo , pero no por que me guste!!!- esta vez hinata no se entristecio algo le decia que eso era una mentira y a sasuke y sakura tambien.

-Esperare con asias el dia en que me la arrebates...- abrazo a sakura por la cintura para irse y naruto tomo de la mano a hinata algo abochornado.

-Solo espera !!!- los siguio hasta la salida y se volteo hacia hinata-....despues de todo lo prometimos desde hace mucho..... no?.- ella asintio con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	13. La problematica navidad de hinata hyugga

Olaaaa espero ke mi redaccion haya sido mejor , lo lei casi tres veces!! , bueno sin mas por decir les dejo el doceavo capitulo , por cierto tengo una idea algo siniestra para mi proxima historia se animan?( siniestra en el sentido de muertes no de otra cosaa)

12.-La problematica navidad de hinata hyuga.

Hinata se hallaba en su cuarto , esperaba con ansias a que llegara el fin de semana para ver a naruto.

***Flash back***

-Muerdago....-

-Lo se...-

***Fin flash back***

Se dio tres vueltas en la cama , estaba muy emocionada , hasta tal punto que neji y hanabi pensaban que habia enloquecido , pero ella no estaba loca solo enamorada , ese dia tendria que pasar la navidad en su casa junto con los uchiha ,sasuke le habia pedido de favor que invitara a sakura , eso no suponia problema por que sakura era una chica pero invitar a naruto era un peligro , y mas en su casa con neji ala cazeria, poco a poco empezo a oscurecer y los invitados empezaron a llegar , la mayoria de la familia hyugga dado que los uchiha eran solo dos , hinata vio que ya venia siendo la hora de de cambiarse y se puso el vestido negro de gala que kiba le habia regalado ,le quedaba ala perfeccion , aun no le habia contado a kiba lo que habia pasado en su cita con naruto , y mucho menos a minato.(Naruto kun que estaras haciendo ahora...).Hinata comenzo a bajar las escaleras en la esquina estaban neji con sus compañeros de grado , y lee quien reprobo un año para pasarlo en grande con gai sensei , junto a ellos estaba hanabi y sus amigos de la escuela secundaria , del lado de los uchiha ,itachi estaba rodeado de varias mujeres hyugga que querian hacerle el honor de pertenecer al clan hyugga , itachi negaba amablemente con la cabeza , sasuke debia estar escondido con sakura en un armario y hinata no tenia nadie con quien hablar , en eso un murmullo desde la calle hizo voltear a todos los presentes.

-ESTAN LOCOS SUELTENME!!!!QUIERO HABLAR CON HINATA!!!- hinata reconocio esa voz al instante.( naruto kun...) ,hinata bajo rapidamente lo que quedaban de escaleras y fue hacia la puerta , dos de sus primos mas fuertes de la familia hyugga lo tenian agarrado de la ropa ,naruto tenia nieve en todas partes , ropa normal y una mochila en la espalda y a juzgar por su cara estaba muy molesto , hinata y todos los demas no repararon en el grito de uno de los opresores de naruto.

-GIAAAK!!! me mordio!!!- iba a atrapar a naruto pero hinata se puso entre el y su primo.

-Basta ya dejalo en paz!!! -la familia hyugga miraba con desconcierto a hinata y la mayoria de ellos negaban con la cabeza la presencia de un extraño itachi fue en su auxilio.

-Vamos dejemos que entre es de mala educacion dejar ala gente en la puerta , ademas este chico es conocido y gran amigo mio...- la gente parecia empezar a estar conforme aunque no pasaron despercibidas algunas caras de desaprobacion , hinata llevo a naruto a su cuarto rapidamente , este se acomodo la ropa y dejo su mochila en el suelo.- na...naruto kun que haces aqui...?-naruto tenia una cara molesta y unas ojeras algo marcadas.

-Es la ultima vez que me hace esto!!-

+++Flash back+++

Naruto estaba atonito su padre le habia dado dinero para gastar justo el 24 de diciembre , se extraño por su actitud pero igual salio de casa , fue un buen rato en el centro comercial , en el departamento de videojuegos se le podia ver divirtiendose,al regresar su casa estaba muy adornada de cosas de navidad , habia musica a un volumen altisimo y todo indicaba que dentro de la casa habia una gran fiesta hasta amanecer en navidad.( no puede hacerme esto...) Se acerco al umbral de su casa y llamo ala puerta escucho un grito que decia "debe haber llegado tsunade con el sake..." , Minato abrio la puerta y todo se quedo en silencio , naruto miro la habitacion , kakashi y gai que hacian de dj habian apagado la musica minato estaba junto a shizune que tenia un gorrito de fiesta , a su lado izquierdo kurenai y asuma lo miraban confundidos.

-Minato el niño esta aqui...- naruto detestaba en esos momento a su padre (crei que esa adiccion por la fiestas se habia ido...)

-ya lo note estupida...- asuma y kurenai empujaron a minato ala calle y le cerraron la puerta este alcanzo a sacar una maleta que tenian preparada.- naruto hijito mira ten esto y esto...- le entrego la ropa y el dinero que le quedaba , naruto estaba con los ojos en blanco.

-Pe...pero esta es mi casa donde su supone que duerma...!!- minato se volteo y empezo a pensar.

-Siii...em...no lo se...bueno...no vengas hasta el 26 de diciembre o te castigare....- minato cerro la puerta en su cara y lo dejo en la calle.( lamento hacerte esto naruto , pero la fiesta esta genial y hinataa necesita un empujoncito mas...) , naruto se fue a buscar donde dormir mientras la musica sonaba a todo volumen de nuevo...

+++Fin flash back+++

-Y me vi como todo un idiota yendo ala casa de shikamaru , de chouji de sai y hasta de...hasta de e...EL IMBECIL DE KIBA! , y entoces supuse que no me quedaba mas opcion que venir contigo...no queria causar molestias....- hinta suspiro le costaba creer que minato hubiera echo eso y habia bajado su percepcion del , inivito a naruto a que dejara su mochila en su cuarto y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas le dio un abrazo confortador.

-Mi...mira naruto kun puedes quedarte aqui pero en secreto...crees poder hacerlo..?- naruto asintio energeticamente , hinata fue a una habitacion contigua y le paso una pijama completamente negra estilo oriental- esto..es de neji ni saan , solo procura no salir de qui , volvere en un rato con comida...- naruto volvio a asentir , hinata salio de la habitacion , naruto no lo habia notado pero se veia preciosa con ese vestido empezo a rondar por la habitacion una hora se pasaba rapido miro el osito que habia ganado para hinata , estaba en su cama y estaba impregnado de su aroma. naruto lo abrazo.

-Ay hinata chan, hinata chan, hinata chan!!!!, Que preciosa es hinata chan!!!!- naruto abrazaba el oso de hinata de forma juguetona , de repente un llamado de la puerta lo dejo atonito y esperando lo peor.

-One san , estas bien..?-( por que hablaba de ella misma en voz alta...) , naruto sintio los nervios florecer , ahora que debia hacer? desesperado trato de hacer la voz de hinata pero le salio un arremetido asco de voz de hombre afeminado.

-Si...yo solo...estaba....recordando lo linda que soy...-naruto espero que hanabi se creyera eso por que si no estaba muerto , hanabi estaba completamente extrañada y frikeada en cierto punto.

-Que le paso a tu voz....?- naruto completamente nervioso empezo a pensar una excusa ,su cerebro trabajaba fuertemente intentado crear una mentira ; una mentira de verdad patetica.

-Cre...creo que estoy resfriada tal vez...si saturno no estuviera en orbita con jupiter se fuera mi resfrio...- hanabio dio un mmm.

-Bueno...cambiate ya debes estar abajo y te aconsejo algo , no hables...por favor...-( que rara es hinata...).Naruto suspiro aliviado , decidio mejor no hacer nada ni ruidos para no meter a hinata en problemas y no meterse en problemas a si mismo,hanabi camino hacia la fiesta ya arreglada , su hermana estaba muy rara , estaba apunto de doblar la esquina hacia abajo cuando miro a su hinata correr apurada desde la fiesta hacia arriba tenia mucha comida en una bandeja , hanabi la miro incredula y volteo hacia la habitacion.

-Hanabi nechan papa te busca abajo...- hanabio la señalo incredula y empezo a temblar temerosa.

-Tu...tu voz cambio , y como llegaste hasta abajo!!! , saturno ya cambio su orbita o que!!!- lo demas fue imperciptible por que hanabi salio corriendo y gritando aterrorizada de ahi , hinata se quedo con cara de extrañeza.( que rara es hanabbi...)Hinata siguio caminando estaba apunto de llegar al cuarto de naruto cuando sasuke la detuvo tomandola del hombro , al principio la miro incredulo y se mordio la lengua pero el pasar tiempo con sakura le habia enseñado a vivorear ala gente sin impedirlo.

-Te vas a comer todo eso tu sola....!!!!- hinata vio en la cara de sasuke la palabra " tragona" algo molesta le puso la bandeja al pecho para que el la cargara.

-No tonto!!! dime que quieres...- sasuke agarro su mano y se la llevo.

-Este año nosotros empezamos el baile de las 7:30 , crei que lo sabias...- hinata sintio deseos de golpearse en la pared , como lo habia olvidado!? , paso con sasuke que dejo la comida en la mesa , y fueron ala pista para abrir el baile.( solo espero que naruto kun sea paciente...)

Naruto estaba en la habitacion de hinata despues de mirar fotos de ella cuendo era niña , revisar su ropa y desacomodar unos libros que naruto catalogo como muy aburridos , fue hacia su mesa de maquillaje encontro un lapiz negro , rojo , pintura blanca y muchas cosas mas , naruto aburrido y nada lento emepzo a divertirse con lo que tenia ala mano...

Hinata termino el baile y tomo la bandeja de comida , ya habia pasado mas de una hora y naruto no era muy paciente( seguro que armara un escandalo...)siguio caminanado , empezo acorrer , subio dos pisos mas hasta su habitacion y...su cuarto estaba abierto , completamente desordenado , alguien habia desordenado todos sus diarios que iban desde los 5 años hasta su edad actual , miro su cama completamente desordenada , llego a su epejo y miro su labial rojo el delineador negro y el desvanecedor de arrugas blanco completamente acabado, hinata sentia miedo , por que naruto estaba en quien sabe que lugar de la extensa mansion hyugga con una pjama ajena , una gorra de neji ,pintado como solo dios lo sabia y con una curiosidad insaciable...

Hanabi estaba algo paranoica aunque itachi le aseguro que no habia ladrones en la casa , hanabi asintio necesitaba tomar agua fria , asi que se dirijo ala cocina.( calmate solo es tu imaginacion... no es como si un vago pervertido valla aparecerte en frente o algo asi...) , llego ala cocina y miro que el refri estaba abierto , en la mesa habia un cuchillo clavado con un liquido rojo , se acerco temerosa al refri para cerrarlo y lo vio , un tipo que no conocia tenia las mejillas y cara pintada de totem , su panza esta levemente elevada , y se notaba que habia comido mucho , hanabi empezo a temblar incredula sin saber que hacer ,e chico levanto su mano.

-Dolor...de...estomago....- hanabi profirio un grito desgarrador mientra salia corriendo de ahi , naruto oyo los pasos de alguien y como pudo salio corriendo de ahi , a cualquier lugar donde no fuera la fiesta , neji llego y cruzo los brazos hanabi tenia la boca con chocolate cuando llego pidiendo auxilio y ahora el pastel estaba terminado( coincidencia o verdad...?)

-Creo que es mejor que te entreggues por ti misma a que se entere tu padre...- hanabi intento replicar pero neji la llevo a su habitacion para que se quedara ahi el resto de la noche.

-Pe...pero yo lo vi , era un totem andante con cara de indio!!!- neji harto volteo antes de cerrar la puerta

-Hanabi , recuerde que no era real....no era real..- hanabi se quedo alli pasmada en la habitacion.( no es real , no es real , no es real, no es real..)

Naruto fue al baño que estaba en la habitacion de hinata , suspuso que a ella no le molestaria que se diera un baño entro y empezo a preparar el baño ,aunque le costaba admitirlo , naruto siempre habia tenido curiosidad de usar esos perfumes de chicas que dejaban el cabello tan suave , lo metio en la tina y espero a que el baño estuviera listo mientras veia los desastres que habia causado, miro un libro que contenia fotos ,lo abrio eran de la preparatoria desde el primer dia hasta el actual ,( mmmm llevo dos semestres junto a hinata y nunca nos tomamos fotos entonces con quien se las tomo...???) naruto volteo la primera pagina y miles fotos de hinata y kiba aparecia ala vista de naruto que sintio un liquido hirviente en su estomago.( claro era de imaginarse...maldito cara de perro...) , vio mas fotos con sakura e ino y solo una en la cual ella y sasuke uchiha estaban abrzados, la pagina estaba dedicada solo para esa foto y estaba encerrada en un marco de corazon , naruto sonrio maquivelicamente mientras guardaba esa foto en su bolsillo y se dedicaba a recortar o quemar la cara de kiba de las otras fotos.

Despues del baño naruto no se podia sentir mejor , fue al cuarto que decia "neji" en la puerta , busco otra pijama y se la puso , se veia muy bien , busco la foto con corazonsitos de hinata y sasuke bailando abrazados en el baile.( tan bonita que se ...abrazada del idiota de sasuke....) , la sonrisa maquiavelica se volvio a formar en su rostro , naruto sintio el incontrolable impulso de romperla pero se contuvo y decidio guardarla para pedir una explicacion , se sento a esperar a la hyugga de nuevo pero la espera era larga , se pregunto que estaria haciendo su padre.( seguro esta de parranda con los senseis...¬¬) , Harto de estar ahi decidio que lo mejor seria estar en la fiesta de los hyugga , tomo uno de los trajes de gala de neji y se vistio , se veia muy apuesto , decidido bajar las escaleras , era la fiesta mas espectacular que naruto jamas hubiera visto ,Las mesas estaba decoradas con figuras de hielo , habia comida de todos los tipos desde el arroz japones hasta los suffles franceces ,el salon tenia dos grande fuentes y unos impresionanates monumentos; ala familia Hyugga y ala familia Uchiha , con el creador de cada una de ellas, el baile era sencillamente increible, en lo mas alto del salon en una fina manta de seda estaba dibujado el kanji del año nuevo ,entre su admiracion y extasis naruto choco con alguien volteo y se disculpo como si fuera un reflejo ,frente a el se hallaba un señor de tez morena , ojos tan blancos como los de hinata y mirada tan fiera como la de neji , vestia un traje de gala y tenia el cabello largo , miro a naruto como si fuera un intruso.

-Disculpe , pero creo que no pertenece a los uchiha y por supuesto a los hyuggas , me puede decir quien es...?-naruto sintio los nervios apoderarse de si , y nervioso contesto.

-Emmm...soy amigo de la familia uchiha, si! eso....- el señor lo miro con fruncia el ceño , naruto trago saliva arrepintiendose de bajar ala fiesta.

-Asi...que ambientes frecuenta su padre..???.- naruto que sabia que el apellido de su padre no era conocido por tener altura politica uso al ero sannin.

-Mi padre murio....mi abuelo es un escritor...- al oir esto el rostro del acompañante de naruto emblandecio un poco sus facciones ,naruto hizo valor para hacer una pregunta.-Disculpe como se llama...???-

-Soy hiashi hyugga...cabeza de la familia hyugga....- naruto sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda y se puso mas nervioso que antes , ese tipo era el padre de hinata.-bueno al parecer...creo que si ,oi de un amigo escritor nuestro...bueno ahora me voy disfrute de la fiesta...- naruto asintio trantando de sonar seguro.

-Claro suegro!!! , quiero decir Señor!-la mirada de este se enfurecio al escuchar la palabra suegro ,naruto saludaba como soldado y temblaba de miedo , los gelidos ojos del padre de hinata estaban encima suyo.

-Conoces a mi hija...?-Naruto empezo a reir nerviosamente mientras le sudaban las manos.

-Nooo...claro pfff!!! quien tendria una hija eso es una estupides!!!- hyashi fruncio mas el ceño- quiero decir señor!! , no no conozco a nadie señor , solo a los uchiha,lo siento señor!!!- hyashi se fue enviadole una mirada de "te mantendre vigilado" ,naruto suspiro aliviado , la mirada del padre de hinata era muy penetrante y el se habia puesto muy nervioso.( vaya prometido que sere....).

-Naruto kun!!-

-No conozco a hinata , ni si quiera se quien es y si la conociera diria que es horrible!!!- hinata puso cara de duda , naruto que se habia echo bolita volteo y se puso rojo.

-que!?- naruto empezo a jugar con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

-No es que...yo jamas diria eso , es solo que estoy nervioso!!! tu familia , todos estan locos!!!- hinata supiro frustrada.

-Bienvenido a MI mundo , ahora sigueme debo ocultarte...-naruto fue detras de ella como un niño chiquito , hinata lo llevo a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansion muy alejada de la de ella , al llegar hinata cerro la puerta y sento mientras bufaba , eran casi las dos de la mañana.- esta es una de las habitaciones de huespedes , yo estoy en el tecer piso ...vendre contigo mañana en la mañana y traere de comer en una hora de acuerdo...?. naruto la detuvo algo nervioso.

-Emm..si bueno respecto ala comida , creo que ya no tengo hambre....- hinata lo miro sumamente extrañada pero subio los hombros.

-Bueno...entonces hasta mañana naruto kun...- naruto empezo a quitarse el esmoquin mientras se despedia y vio la foto , justo antes de que hinata saliera la tomo de la mano con algo de rudeza.

-NADA DE HASTA MAÑANA JOVENCITA TIENES ALGO QUE EXPLICARME!!!-hinata parpadeo confundida , naruto le puso la foto en la cara y hinata sintio que iba a desfallecer.( esa foto es del baile y le puse corazones en momento de debilidad con naruto...!!!), hinata empezo a hacerse para atras nerviosa mientras naruto se acercaba.

-Bueno...pues yo...veras es dificil de explicar...-naruto se acerco mas a ella haciendola sonrojar completamente.

-Soy , todo oidos....-hinata comenzo a recitar lentamente lo que paso ese dia , naruto negaba cada vez mas con la cabeza.-para empezar ese dia tu estabas con kiba!!! y con sasuke al mismo tiempo!!! eres una....- hinata sintio que le salian chispas por los ojos.

-Una que naruto!!!!? , ademas tu saliste con sakura ese dia no!!!?- naruto bajo la mirada algo avergonzado y añadio con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Aunque no lo creas...desde ese momento ya me gustabas solo que era demasido idiota para darme cuenta...-hinata sintio como toda su ira se desvanecia y abrazo a naruto.

-Ohhhh!!! naruto kun eso es tan lindo!!!!! como podria enojarme contigo!!!?- naruto la miro incredulo , pero despues nada lento ni perezoso acepto el abrazo ,hinata se acerco y lo beso en la boca muy rapidamente para alejarse, naruto sintio una necesidad imperiosa de seguirla y besarla de nuevo pero ya habia causado muchos destrozos.- buenas noches naruto kun....- naruto asintio , la fiesta ya habia terminado de seguro no tenia de que perderse en ese momento , y habia sido una linda navidad despues de todo, hinata siguis caminando hacia su cuarto , entro y miro con atencion su habitacion esta vez , sus diarios que estaban desacomodados habian sido leidos, su maquillaje frances estaba tirado en el suelo y todas sus fotos de ese año escolar tenia la cara de kiba quemada ,miro el baño que estaba completamente mojado , su shampoo favorito estaba vacio y su cama estaba completamente llena de cenizas , hinata sintio que una vena surcaba su frente mientras apretaba su puño justo como lo hacia su primo cuando se enfadaba

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡NARUTOOOO!!!!!!!!!-**

Naruto estornudo mientras se acobijaba en su habitacion.- hinata chan debe estar pensando en mi , como se nota que me ama!....-


	14. El castigo te hace hacer cosas estu

Olaaa aqui esta mi nuevo capitulo , la historia va mas o menos un poco mas de la mitad espero que hasta ahora haya sido si el cápitulo fue corto pero tenia prisa y mis viejos me presionan , aun asi estoy luchando por terminar esta historia y emepzar la otra.

13.-El castigo , nos hace hacer cosas estupidas....

Hinata miraba aburrida el techo de su cuarto , estaba encerrada con llave , por comerse el pastel carisimo de la cena ,manchar dos trajes invaluables de neji y romper una replica de el santo grial.( cortesia de naruto...) , cuando tuvo oportunidda lo echo de su casa , sabia que aventarle cosas a la gente no era amable pero estaba en realidad muy enfadadada ,alguien llamo , hinata tomo el telefono y contesto algo aburrida no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

-Hinata por favor perdoname , no queria pero estaba muy aburrido y las fotos me cabrearon y ese shamp...- hinata colgo el telefono ,aun no podia creer que estuviera castigada un mes por culpa de naruto,fue dispuesta a darse un baño , cuando su celular sono.- dame otra oportunidad mas , si te sirve de consuelo a mi tambien me castigaron...- hinata escuccho al apresurado naruto hablar , odiaba admitirlo pero rechazarlo le dolia.

-Asi....?- naruto quien noto que hinata estaba dispuesta a prestar atencion suspiro aliviado.

-Siii...recuerdas que me hechaste...?. hinata solto un aja algo avergonzada y naruto cotinuo-...bueno mi padre me dio ordenes de regresar hasta el 26 pero regrese el veinticinco ala fiesta y se molesto , le explique lo que paso en tu casa y se molesto aun mas!!! que injusto!!! y me castigo todo un mes , sin ramen y sin television!!!-hinata parpadeo sorprendida , al menos no era la unica que la estaba pasando sola...- hinata sigues ahi!?- hinata se desezpereso.

-Si..em yo...tengo que irme a bañar naruto..hablamos al rato...- hinata oyo un silencio algo raro y como naruto colgaba el telefono.-ay naruto kun...- el baño fue reconfortante , se termino de vestir no podia creer que no veria a naruto hasta entrar de vacaciones y actualmemnte apenas era el 26 de diciembre asi que estaba frita, oyo un timbre y con una llave maestra abrio el candado de su puerta , sasuke e itachi entraban en el umbral hinata bajo agradecida y fue a recibirlos con un abrazo , itachi sonreia al ver que ya se llevaban mejor.

-Sasuke kun!!!- hinata corrio a abrazarlo.

-Veo que ya se soportan...- dijo itachi señalandolos con la mirada , hinata estaba abrazando a sasuke y este recibia el abrazo de bienvenida cuando itachi dijo eso ambos se miraron y se separaron a una distancia razonable.

-Ehhh si...-

-Mas o menos....- sasuke dejo su abrigo en el sillon e invito a hinata a sentarse , itachi decidio irse para dejarlos hablar.

-Y dime ahora por que estas aqui y no con sakura...?.- sasuke suspiro molesto.

-La castigaron por llegar ebria a su casa y no tengo nadie con quien estar, al parcer ese dobe tambien esta castigado...- hinata asintio deprimida , sasuke dejo escapar una risita-...y tu tambien...valla dilema....- hinata inflo las mejillas molesta.

-O callate!!! no ha sido mi culpa , naruto hizo muchas travesuras y me culparon por ellas!!!- hinata tomo las mejillas de sasuke como solia hacerlo con kiba , estas se sonrosaron al ser tratado como un niño.

-Epa! no arruines mi hermoso rostro que tiene dueña exigente...- hinata empezo a reir de buena gana y se acordo de kiba , lo llamo por telefono y lo invito a venir.( despues de todo tengo mucho que contarle...y a minato san...) , hinata estuvo apunto de pedirle a sasuke que la disculpara un momento pero este estaba en una conversacion muy ...."tierna" con la pelirrosa por celular, hinata llamo a minato y espero en linea.

Minato estaba haciendo la limpieza , naruto aun seguia cambiandose para ir a quien sabe que lugar "sin que el se diera cuenta" , se dio un descanso y tomo aire mientras tomaba un sorbo de te , hacia mucho frio aun , en eso; sono el telefono ,hacia mucho que minato no lo usaba por que casualmente las ultimas 30 llamadas de ese mes eran para naruto , aun asi tuvo la esperanza , movio unas botellas de sake de la fiesta de el dia anterior y llego hacia el mueble , justo cuando su piel toco el telefono , se oyo un grito conocido para el.

-No contestes es para mi!!!- minato suspiro cansado de no tener una escusa para no limpiar.- Ola hinata chan!!! me perdonas te tengo una sorpresa!-

-Cla..claro naruto kun pero primero me podrias pasar a tu padre...- hinata cruzo los dedos por que naruto no preguntara pero su celoso compañero no dejo su curiosidad para otro rato.

-Por que!!!- hinata suspiro desde el otro lado de la linea.

-Por favor... necesito hablar con el de algo importante...- naruto miro el telefono comos si fuera el culpable de eso y con todo su pesar le paso el telefono a minato.-Es para ti!!!- minato se señalo impresionado , le quito el telefono y comenzo a hablar , naruto intento seguir con sus cosas pero las palabras "querida" y " de ves en cuando es idiota" lo alteraron hasta tal punto que fue al otro telefono de la casa y lo descolgo sigilosamente.

-Me beso!! fui increible y todo gracias a ti!!!-

-O de nada querida , lamento que naruto se tardara tanto por que de ves en cuando es idiota....- naruto se puso el auricular en ol oido con unas ojeras marcadas en los ojos.

-Y que importa jamas podre compensarte lo que hiciste por mi ,te adoro!- naruto sintio una puñalada por la esplada y se apreto el pecho , si habia algo que no podia soportar era que las chicas prefrieran a su padre, sobre todo hinata.

-Gracias , yo tambien te quiero te parecera raro pero siempre quize tener una hija con sentimientos tan intensos como los tuyos...-Naruto puso su mano sobre su boca conteniendo un grito que demonios significaba eso!( quiere decir que si yo hubiera sido chica...!!!) , se volteo asqueado pero siguio oyendo.

-Yo siempre quize tener un padre tan comprensivo y liberal, mi padre jamas aceptaria algo como esto , pero tu planeas hasta el mas minimo detalle , la prueba es que naruto no se ha dado cuenta...- naruto tapo su boca con deseos de revolver el desayuno ,de verdad hinata podia estar con su padre? , apreto el telefono peligrosamene mientras seguia escuchando.-sasuke kun y kiba kun estan en mi casa les compartire lo que acabo de hablar contigo seguro se querran a unir....ellos son tan buenos...- naruto sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda.( tiene complices...debo ir a su casa en este mismo instante...) . colgo el telefono con cuidado y agarro su maleta , su padre lo alcanzo en la puerta , ya habia colgado el telefono , naruto tenia miedo.

-Oye campeon podrias.... minato toco el hombro de naruto para detenerlo , pero este se movio bruscamente mientras se intentaba ir mas rapido.

-No me toques!!!- naruto salio dejando a un desconcertado minato...( hora que le hize...esperen un....)

-Naruto se supone que estas castigado!!!!- pero ya era tarde , el uzumaki se acercaba mas y mas rapido ala casa de la hyugga.

Hinata estaba en la sala de su casa , sasuke ya habia terminado de hablar con sakura y ahora recordaba con kiba sus años en el colegio de varones aunque en ese entonces no se conocian , les dejo te y empezo a relatarle a kiba la cita con algunas frases de la cosecha del propio uchiha, kiba reia divertido y aliviado de que alfin algo bueno le hubiera pasado a hinata.

-Wow es increible!!! al fin ese idiota penso en algo , ahora debemos ver lo de el compromiso...- sasuke suspiro haciendose notar.

-Creo que tengo la solucion , pero seria mi ultimo recurso....- hinata lo miro algo asustada y dudosa.

-No pretenderas...- sasuke asintio , kiba estaba confundido pero decidio mejor no interrumpir.

-Hare lo posible para que ustedes no sufran y para estar con sakura , aunque sea dejarle el ultimo recuerdo de mis padres a ese dobe.... - hinata estaba tonita tanto queria sasuke a sakura, tanto le agradaba naruto y tal vez ella? , lo miro y sin saber por que, lo abrazo como si le estuviera salvando la vida , kiba se unio al abrazo , ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, sasuke no disfrutaba que los hombres lo abrazaran pero intento no romper la emocion del momento.

-Muchisimas gracias....yo no se como compensarte lo que estas dispuesto a hacer...-hinata se limpio una lagrima lastimera y sasuke se sobresalto levemente meintras rechazaba la mirada de hinata y kiba.

-Bueno solo si el dobe no encuentra una solucion...!!- hinata asintio contenta , era obvio que esa seria la solucion pero sasuke fingia modestia , los tres se separaron , hinata le parecio ver una figura en la ventana pero finalmente decidio ignorarlo.

-Te lo juro sakura ellos se estaban abrazando!!! y jamas pense que hinata fuera de esa gente y mucho menos con mi padre!!! estoy espiandolos ahora mismo!!!- sakura escuchaba aterrada por el telefono pero de repente sintio algo de cordura emerger.

-Espera ,como se que no estas inventando esto por que estas castigado y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que jugar al espia!!!-

-Si de molestar a alguien hubiera sidoel caso, me iba directamente con el idiota de kiba y me ahorraba el que me rompieras los huesos si te dabas cuenta de que era una mentira...- sakura callo , desde ese punto se veia logico pero no podia creer que eso estuviera psando , lamentablemente su madre estaba muy atenta a ver si trataba de escapar y no podia hacer nada.-bueno pero que esperas!!! arma un escandalo no puedo creer que sasuke me este haciendo esto!!!-

-A ti!!! mira lo que hinata me hace ami!!! le esta poniendo con mi propio padre!!!- sakura suspiro

-Naruto eso es demasiado....- naruto bufo desde el otro lado del telefono.

-Podria ser! , pero bueno entrare , cambio y fuera!- naruto colgo dejando ala pelirrosa algo confundida.( no cabe duda de que naruto nunca se aburrira en la vida....)

Hinata dejo la bandeja del te en la cocina , sasuke y kiba jugaban manitas calientes en el sillon , hinata fue hasta la sala caminando hacia ellos , cuando la sirvienta le llamo , la atencion.

-Señorita alguien va a pasar , vino a buscarla...- hinata volteo mientras seguia caminando hacia kiba y sasuke y sin darse cuenta se tropezo cayendo encima de ellos dos en una pose muy .....comprometedora , hinata se sonrojo completamente y sintio un escalofrio conocido , una mirada en su nuca que le avisaba que pronto vendria una tormenta terrible , volteo a ver hacia atras temerosamente y miro a naruto que estaba detras de ella , tania cara de pocos amigos , los brazos cruzados un celular en la mano , y varias ojeras debajo de los ojos que combinados con esa sonrisa malevola le daban aspecto tetrico , hinata tenia la frente azul , voleto a ver a sasuke y a kiba que miraban a naruto algo temerosos con los ojos en ,blanco naruto se aclaro la garganta ,para ver si pasaba algo.

-Perdona hinata no queria interrumpirte ...creo que sera mejor que me valla...-hinata se separo como una flash y abrazo a naruto por atras pero este se solto del abrazo.- Ya se lo que has estado haciendo!!! no me abrazes de nuevo!- hinata se hizo para tras y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos , naruto la vio estaba apunto de llorar desesperado la fue a abrazar mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ella ,sasuke y kiba que ya no estaba asustados miraban decepcionados lo mandilon que hinata lograba hacer a naruto.

-No,no,no,no no llores era broma!!! por favor no llores!!!.- hinata asintio , feliz de que el truco que sakura le habia enseñado diera resultado.

-Mira no te enfades ,me resbale y cai sobre ellos , por esa razon estaba asi , y ya no estoy enojada contigo por mi castigo...- naruto dejo su cara de mandilon y volvio a enfadarse mientras hablaba acaloradamente y con una velocidada que un publicista de tele comercial hubiera envidiado.

-A es cierto!!! que me escondes algo con mi padre , que yo soy un imbecil y que no me di cuenta!!! , que lo adoras , que el te quiere!!! que le hubiera encantado tener una hija como tu!!! que tu padre no es liberal!!! que demonios significa eso!!!- sasuke y kiba se asustaron ante las insinuaciones de naruto y miraron a hinata asombrados esta estaba , asombrada tambien y algo nerviosa.

-Yo...bueno...mira te lo puedo explicar- ( esperen como lo sabe....)- ESPIAS MIS LLAMADAS!!!- naruto se sonrojo levemente y se volteo para que no le costara trabajo mentir.

-El altavoz estaba activado y no pude evitar oir esa conversacion pero lo importante es , que escondes!- esta vez hinata se puso nerviosa y empezo a jugar con sus dedos.

-Bu...bueno te dire pero no te rias ni te enojes...-naruto se lo prometio , al terminar de relatarle que minato la habia ayudado todo este iempo naruto se sintio asombrado y estupido , sasuke y kiba que se estaban echando una buena novela acompañaban la escena con papitas que el uchiha le habia pedido ala dependienta de la casa.

-Pe...pero , yo crei , quieres decir que no han echo nada malo...?-hinata asintio naruto se golpeo la frente como regañandose a si mismo.- Siempre soy tan estupido!!! demonios bueno estoy mas tranquilo ahora que todo esta aclarado...- kiba y sasuke se pararon y decidieron que lo mejor era irse , naruto y hinata los fueron a despedir.-Creo que dentro de unos minutos me debo ir...- hinata recargo su cabeza sobre su hombro en la calle y naruto la beso , pero esta se separo algo temerosa.( despues de todo estamos enfrente de la mansion...) , estaban enfrente de su casa y estaban en peligro , pero habia algo mas importante , estaban enamorados.

-Es una lastima, bueno por ahora lo importante es que todo este arreglado y que ninguno de nosotros se guarda secretos...- naruto asintio energeticamente.

-Aunque no se por que , siento...que olvido...algo importante....pero que sera hinata chan....?- hinata subio los hombros

-Mmmm que extraño......bueno te quedas a cenar te hare un gran plato de ramen!!!- naruto sonrio como todo un niño mientras daba vueltas al rededor de hinata y se acercaban ala puerta.

-Claro !!!!,lo quiero con una dosis extra de carne de puerco y naruto!!! y no me negare a un beso de la chef...- hinata miro a naruto con reproche mientras entraban ala residencia.

-Naruto kun....-

-Ya se , ya se....no nos podemos besar dentro de....-

* * *

Sakura miraba desesperada el telefono , por que naruto ya no la habia llamado??? , acaso hinata y sasuke ademas de kiba lo habian echo unirse a ellos, por que sasuke hacia eso???,miro el reloj , eran casi las nueve de la noche , que estaria haciendo sasuke en ese momento ?, dio otras tres vueltas en su cuarto deseperada.(no...no , esto no puede ser...o si....la espera me mata chaaaaa!!!!) sakura sintio que una vena se marcaba en su frente mientras su inner se apoderaba de su ser y levantaba la mano con el puño bien cerrado y rompia su mesa.

-**!!!ESPERO QUE NO ME ESTES SIENDO INFIEL , POR QUE TE MATO SASUKE UCHIHA!!!-**

Sasuke estaba duchandose cuando sintio una frase de guerra acompañada de un escalofrio terrible.

-Ufff...alguien debe estar pensando en mi....-


	15. El reto de Hiashy Hyugga

Olaaaa , aki subiendo un capi importante , ya he pasado los dos ultimos capitulos de relleno XD , sin mas les dejo el capii, y agradezco a los que leen y dejan reviwes , y muchas gracias tambien a los que leen y no los dejan!!!

15.-El trato con hiashy hyugga....

Naruto se mecia en la cama , estaba frustrado y no sabia que hacer.( si no me apresuro me quitaran a hinata...).

+++Flash back++++

Naruto estaba muy tranquilo en el salon de clases ultimamente no habia tenido problemas desde su pequeño malentendido ,miro a cielo como si no le hubiera podido dar un mejor dia y se dispuso a hacer bolitas de papel y a aventarlas a un bote de basura ,el salon se abrio y ollo unos sosyozos , hinata entraba al salon apretando sus manos contra su pecho sasuke estaba abrazandola brindandole proteccion y compasion , deposito un beso en la mejilla de la chica y esta a pesar de su "tristeza se sonrojo , naruto apreto las manos y sintio deseos de aventarles la silla , pero despues de mirarlos y de que sasuke le dedicara una mirada lastimera los celos de naruto fueron ocupados por algo mas fuerte:Preocupacion.

-Hinata que te pasa que tienes!!!- hinata lo miro con mas lagrimas en los ojos y se abalanzo sobre el mientras sosllozaba en sus brazos , naruto se sento y sasuke tambien ambos tenian cara deplorable y sasuke en especial se veia desgastado y adolorido , el tambien se sento y naruto lo miro con duda para que le explicara que demonios les pasaba a ambos.

-Acortaron el tiempo para la boda...- naruto sintio un frio recorrerle la espalda hinata lloro aun mas al escuchar eso y naruto apreto sus hombros inconsientemente , sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que pedir la mano de hinata y armarsela con todo contra los uchiha y los hyugga pero jamas se habia esperado algo como eso.

-Sakura lo sabe...???- sasuke asintio cansinamente al parecer ella tambien estaba en pocas condiciones para salir en publico.- donde esta...?-

-Esta llorando en el baño con ino...- naruto empezo a sobarse la frente intentando eliminar el dolor de cabeza que sentia , hacia solo un fin de semana todos se veian llenos de vida y hacia solo 5 minutos atras naruto estaba descansando feliz de la vida , sasuke tosio levemente para ralatar lo ocurrido.-originalmente itachi seria quien estaria comprometido con la heredera hyugga pero al ver el inconveniente con la edad decidieron comprometerla conmigo...hiashy sospecha que hinata esta enamorada de alguien y decidio que lo mejor seria casarnos inmediatamente cuando yo cumpliera la mayoria de edad en agosto de este año...- naruto miro a hinata y esta asintio limpiandose las lagrimas.

-Sasuke kun y yo nos llevamos dos años , se supone que nos casariamos cuando el tuviera veinte y yo dieciocho pero mi padre sospecha de ti...no se que hacer!!!- naruto la miro como si cualquier herida mas la pudiera romper y la pego mas a su pecho.

-Pe...pero tu eres menos de edad ! no te pueden casar con el!!!- hinata y sasuke negaron con la cabeza.

-Mi padre es amigo del gobernador y el le hara el favor de casarnos antes...-naruto esta incredulo.

-Y itachi...?- sasuke apreto el puño molesto.

-Armo un escandalo y los idiotas del consejo lo exiliaron de la alianza que mis padres habian echo con los hyugga por que el no es necesario para crear ...descedencia...- naruto beso a hinata en la frente intentando calmarla.

-Tranquila no va a pasar nada ,no te casaras con el dobe y no te obligaran a nada , de eso me encargo yo!!!- hinata limpio su rostro,lo miro y por alguna razon el verlo sonreir la tranquilizo , asintio con la cabeza y se limpio las lagrimas , naruto se aclaro la garganta nervioso eso cambiaba completamente su vida temporalmente.- dime que tengo que hacer....- hinata lo miro y señalo a sasuke demasiado extasiada para hablar sin recibir un ataque de llanto.

-Mira debes hablar con hiashy el te pedira algo...una prueba o al menos que seas de una gran empresa , ya sabemos que no tienes eso , aun asi no creo que te deje casarte tan facil con hinata , yo te ayudare si te veo en aprietos ...- naruto asintio- ademas debes llevar un regalo para el yo me encargo de eso...- naruto volvio a asentir nervioso.

-Vamos!!!- naruto se paro dispuesto a ir en ese mismo instante para la casa de hinata pero esta nego , naruto la miro dudoso.- que demonios quiero ir ya y acabar con esto!!!- hinata lo sento.

-Naruto kun agradezco que quieras ir y terminar lo mas pronto posible con esto pero...mi papa rara vez esta en casa y su unico dia libre es dentro de el proximo mes , mas o menos el 20 de febrero...tendremos que esperara hasta entonces...-

+++Fin flash back++++

Naruto dio otra vuelta en su cama dentro de dos horas tendria que ir ala residencia hyugga a enfrentar ala la familia ,su padre que estaba enterado de todo le dijo que no era necesario que sasuke le diera el regalo para pedir la mano de hinata , naruto no dudaba de su padre pero no creia tener nada de valor( excepto el profundo amor que siento por ella....) para ofrecer a los hyugga .(igual eso a ellos no les importa...) se metio bañar , se vistio con el mejor traje de marca que tenia , minato se lo ofrecio muy seguro de si mismo diciendo "confia en mi" , naruto levanto los hombros y agarro su monedero dispuesto a irse su padre le habia peinado el cabello hacia atras , se veia bastante apuesto pero le aumentaba dos o tres años de edad tener una pinta tan seria y sobre todo cansada ,su padre llego junto a el.

-Ten esto es el regalo para los hyugga...- naruto lo tomo y lo abrio era un collar; un collar para su vista simple y corriente , miro a minato como regañandolo pero este cerro la caja y se lo entrego.- pertenecio al emperador chino de beijing... las piedras al rededor de la joya son de plata fundada con diamante, el cordon , es de piel de dragon , y la joya es de cuarzo marino de las islas jiangh li , muy dificl de encontrar , estremadamente resistente y practicamente indestructible ...- naruto parpadeo visto desde esa foma adquiria un valor unico pero seguia sin tener mucha confianza en el collar , finalmente y algo harto minato tomo un diamante pequeño y lo rayo con el cuarzo naruto sorprendido de que su padre tuvira algo asi lo miro pidiendo una explicacion.- es una requilia familiar...era...-puso una mirada nostalgica-...te lo daria al cumplir dieciocho años pero...creo que es mas necesario ahora , vamos vete y buena suerte...- naruto asintio , durante esos dias hablaba muy poco , habia perdido energias y solo queria saber que hinata era suya para estar tranquilo,no miro a nada y nadie mientras iba a casa de hinata pero el subirse al camion fue algo incomodo , las mujeres que habia dentro lo veian enbobadas y otras le mandaban miraditas indiscretas , naruto suspiro cansado y se puso unos lentes negros para que no notaran la verguenza en sus ojos pero eso solo logro hacerlas admirarlo mas.

-Pasamos la noche juntos guapo...???- una chica de unos 25 años estaba parada atras de el, tenia pinta de prostituta y lo miraba devorando cada parte de su ser , naruto la miro preguntandose como una chica podia ser tan zorra.( bueno aparento mas edad de la que tengo...)

-No gracias....- , naruto se bajo en la primera parada que encontro aunque aun no llegaba a casa de hinata.( sera mejor caminar desde aqui...)

Hinata estaba vestida de una forma muy clasica tenia un vestido beige puesto y unas plataformas de madera , estaba ansiosa y nerviosa le habia dicho a su padre que un "amigo" suyo querria verlo , sakura se habia negado rotundamente a no estar presente y se vestio de mucama para estar sirviendo te en la reunion de naruto y hinata , ala cual sasuke asistio con la excusa de no estar lejos de su prometida, finalmente naruto llego y el tiembre sono , sakura se apresuro a abrir , cuando lo vio un rubor se posos en sus mejillas , naruto se veia puñeteramenmte apuesto y aparentaba tener cerca de 20 años ademas los lentes y sus facciones serias le daban madurez , naruto la vio dudoso y no pudo evitar reir ante la cara de sakura , sakura se molesto.( sigue diendo el mismo diota de siempre...)

-Pasa...quiero que sepas que todos estaremos contigo...- naruto asintio- ...incluso kiba , esta afuera de la casa escuchando con una grabadora que hinata tiene el pecho...- naruto asintio nuevamente ultimamente se le hacia una perdida de tiempo hablar , llego ala sala con sakura y entro ,hiashy estaba en medio de la sala y a su lado estaba neji hyugga , hinata lo miro y su reaccion fue parecida ala de sakura solo que su cara estaba completamente roja , sasuke y neji estaban atonitos , ese era el naruto uzumaki , exagerado , infantil y avaces berrinchudo que ellos conocian? ,ese chico alli plantado bien peinado , con traje de marca y aparentando tener cerca de veinte años era el? , sasuke sintio un frio recorrerle la espalda naruto se veia frio ,desinteresado y serio( se parece a mi....a lo que solia ser...) y era comprensible.( despues de todo , no todo el mundo tiene que luchar contra la famlia hyugga...).Naruto se sento y se aclaro la garganta hyashi lo miraba algo sorprendido.(tiene un traje de marca de le Fuan , paris...solo 100 vendidos en el mundo , yo tengo uno de ellos...)

-Señor yo soy...Naruto Namikaze vengo hoy 20 de febrero a ...pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio....- hiashy endurecio sus facciones de una forma temerosa pero naruto le dolvio la mirada desafiante , al parecer habia pasado la primera prueba por que hiashy se acomodo dispuesto a escucharlo en vez de ignorarlo.

-Y dime acaso no sabia que mi hija hinata esta comprometida...- hinata estaba soprendida jamas penso que naruto actuara tan bien conforme ala stuacion sakura y sasuke seguian atonitos.

-Si señor...pero yo amo a hinata y no renunciare a ella , por un compromiso arreglado...- hiashy miro a hinata pero esta no bajo la mirada jamas la habia visto tan decidida , algo inconforme hiashy suspiro.

-Y dime que le ofreces ala antiquisima familia hyugga...-naruto saco el pquete y se lo lanzo , sakura le dio un golpe a naruto que puso cara afligida, mientras hyashi lo examinaba , lo abrio y su rostro se ilumino.( estas lleno de sorpresas...pero eso no es suficiente...)- bueno aun no eres de una buena familia asi que yo decli...- sasuke se paro llamando la atencion de los presentes.

-Exigo el derecho de representacion ejecutiva...- el semblante de hiashy estaba levemente pérturbado , naruto que no sabia de eso dejo sus serias facciones y las cambio por unas mas suyas , las de niño curioso.

-Pe...pero , en ese caso..de bes tener una pretendiente preparada para asegurar tu decendencia en generaciones futuras...-

-La tengo....- hiashy ensombrecio su mirada viendolo desde ese punto no podia hacer nada , en un esfuerzo por hacer recapacitar al uchiha rememoro.

-Estas seguro ? de dejarle la herencia de tus padres!! su empresa a este muchacho!!!- naruto miro atonito a sasuke este le devolvio una mirada segura y llena de esperanza.

-Si- concluyo firmemente el uchiha , naruto sintio un temblor leve , el teme habia llegado a tanto por el?, sintio un deseo incontrolable de impedirlo.

-Espere!!! no quiero que le quite la empresa a si como asi , y si asi va a ser , quiero que me ponga una prueba tambien , para demostrarle cuanto amo a hinata....- sakura sintio deseos de golpearlo y sasuke tambien, hinata estaba soñada y hiashy miraba con curiosidad y gracia a naruto pensando que lo que decia es una tonteria.( nadie puede amar a otra persona tan joven...pareceras de veinte pero se quien eres , solo un estupido adolecente de 17 años...) , vio su ultima oportunidad para deshacer esa locura de compromiso.

-bien entonces te dare una prueba , aunque no lo creas la felicidad de mi hija tambien me importa asi que haremos esto; te dare su mano en matrimonio sin , necesidad de la representacion ejecutiva siempre y cuando vivas en mi casa un mes y no discutas con ella ni una sola vez desde el dia que pises esta casa...- naruto sintio jubilo que prueba mas facil , miro a hinata que estaba algo confunfida y a sasuke que por alguna razon presentia que naruto hacia lo correcto , naruto asintio con jubilo pensando que tenia la partida ganada.- es un trato..?-

-Delo por echo suegro!!!- sakura era agarrada por sasuke para no matar a naruto y sasuke lo miraba desaprobatoriamente mientras neji negaba con la cabeza , hinata estaba estupefacta y hiashy esombrecio su mirada , naruto se tapo la boca de forma nerviosa ,pero no podia evitarlo , era feliz , inmesamente feliz , jamas imagino una prueba tan facil , algo que extraño y confundio a todos fue la risa de hiashy mientras murmuraba "no creas que has ganado esto" y salia de la habitacion.

* * *

-Wow!!! eso estuvo increible y miren que yo no estuve alli!!!- kiba chocaba manos con naruto , todos estaban fuera del local de ramen , sakura y sasuke estaban abrazados mirando a naruto con cara de profundo agradecimiento y hinata miraba a naruto dichosa.-Naruto se oia tan serio y , entonces ataco , chun!!! pow!!! aya!!- kiba hacia poses de kung fu y naruto rio divertido por primera vez en todo el mes se sentia contento ,estaban tomando cerveza fuera del local.-Ahora solo falta que ganes el reto y controles tus celos...- naruto lo miro confundido y negando con la cabeza.

-De que hablas viejo , yo no soy celoso...-sakura y sasuke empezaron a reir de buena gana , hinata se agarraba el estomago conteniendo las lagrimas y kiba le solto una risotada en la cara , naruto los miro algo molesto , mientras oia frases sarcasticas como "celoso tu???" , y "naruto no es celoso en nada".-es verdad...- kiba dejo de reir un momento , y tomo a hinata rodeandola por el hombro amistosamente.

-Naruto hasta ahora eres la persona mas celosa que conozco...- acerco un poco mas a hinata a el , naruto levanto las manos expresivamente adrede y las movio de arriba a abajo dandole un gancho hacia arriba a kiba separandolo de hinata , hinata se quedo algo sorprendida pero el rubio la afero a si con naturalidad y tranquilidad mientras la alejaba de, kiba que se sobaba la mandibula.

-Miren soy la persona mas tranquila que conozco...- todos asintieron para no recibir mas ganchos del rubio y caminaron hacia sus casa , kiba se fue antes que todos dejando alas dos parejas de enamorados , sasuke cargaba a sakura de caballito y la llevaba en su espalda mientras esta le hacia caricias en el cabello , naruto los vio con algo de ternura entrelazando sus dedos con los de hinata.

-Oye dobe!!!- naruto volteo hacia sasuke y este lo miro por primera vez en su vida con una sonrisa sincera-...gracias .....por todo...- naruto asintio contento.

-De nada...por cierto debemos apurarnos hinata chan ,sube a mi espalda y vallamos a mi casa por mi maleta y mi ropa!!!- hinata accedio divertida y subio ala espalda de naruto mientras este la miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- mi padre estara feliz con la noticia del matrimonio...-hinata asintio mientras naruto y ella se separaban de sakura y sasuke ,su compromiso al fin estaba apunto de ser arreglado...


	16. Problemas conyugales y

Olaaaa , lamento mucho si el cap pasado estaba corto pero esa visita no abarcaba lo suficiente para dos caps y tampoco era tan poquito para combinarlo con este , asi que mejor lo hize cortito para derla continuidad ala historia ,Sin mas les dejo el 16 capitulo , (haciendo que esta sea hasta ahora mi historia mas larga wiiii!!! ) ,de este fic.A por cierto en toda a semana no podre escribir caps nuevos debido a ke komienzan mis exmanes!!!! de echo no creo poder escribir algo en todo el mes de diciembre , asi ke les digo hasta luego!.

16.-Problemas conyugales y prepociciones de compromiso...

Naruto se habia ido esa misma noche con hinata ,al explicarle todo a minato esta sentia que el padre se sentiria mal al quitarle a naruto asi , pero al llegar y contarle, minato se paro hizo las maletas , les dio su bendicion y justo un segundo despues de que saco a naruto y hinata de la casa con una sonrisa , se oia su voz en el telefono invitando a pasar ese fin de semana con unos desenfrenados maestros , hyasi obviamente no se iba a quedar mas de un dia en esa casa y devolvio a su labores en el trabajo , facilitandole aun mas la tarea y el reto a naruto.(Si no esta el , quien demonios le dira cuando peleamos??? esto no puede ser mas facil......).Naruto se desperto , apenas habia pasado una noche desde qeu hyashi se habia ido , y se sentia de maravilla mas seguro que nunca , se habia duchado y estaba listo para ir a desayunar en una casa que algundia seria suya ,bajo de su nueva habitacion , al lado de la de hanabi y hinata , enfrente de la de neji.

-Bu...buenos dias naruto kun...no sabia que hacerte de desayunar asi que opte por hacerte ramen...- naruto sintio un sonrojo de felicidad emerger.

-Ramen!!! justo lo que estaba pensando!!!- fue y abrazo a hinata tiernamente , pero esta no correspondia el abrazo si no que se sonrojo y miro hacia la mesa , su hermana hanabi miraba algo incredula y neji leia el periodico diciendo frases como " no puedo creer que desayunes ramen" , "es todo su culpa..." y "no deberian hacer eso aqui en la mesa..." , naruto rio levemente.-Aaaa! buenos dias neji , hanabi...- ambos respndieron al unisonio con un buenos dias y naruto se fue a sentar , hinata tambien lo hizo,neji y hanabi eran muy callados y pocas veces los oia hablar.-Por cierto nos vamos en un momento al centro comercial ; sakura , sasuke , ino y shikamaru tambien iran...-

-Cla...claro solo me cambiare y listo...- naruto la miro , hinata tenia puesta una minifalda negra y una camisa blanca sin mangas ,con unos converse de bota negro , que le daban un aspecto muy sexy , no veia razon para cambiarse.

-Nah , asi estas como quieres no necesitas cambiarte para salir con este galan...-

-Na...naruto kun!!!- hinata lo reprendio , naruto miro inconsientemente de nuevo ala mesa , neji apretaba levemente el periodico concentrandose en hacer su crucigrama y hanabi los miraba pensando en que jamas habia visto alguien tan poco apropiado , naruto tomo su plato , lo vacio en un segundo y se fue ala sala a esperar a hinata,esta llego despues de un rato y se lo llevo , hinata habia accedido a vestir los mismos colores que naruto esa vez asi que se tuvo que cambiar la camisa negra por una naranja sin mangas que tenia el dibujo de una rana diciendo "I LOVE YOU" , se puso dos coleteros naranjas para sus dos coletas y de la misma forma en que su novio lo hizo se puso unos lentes oscuros , la gente los veia pasar y murmuraba cosas como "mira es parejita" ,"dios los hace y ellos se juntan" y "son sexymente compatibles..." , el camion fue igual de dificil sobre todo para hinata que no estaba acostumbrada a eso , naruto le sonrio y ella se sonrojo , por que tenia que ser asi de lindo siempre...?.Llegaron al parecer los chicos los llevaban esperando , sakura miro a naruto junto con ino , siempre que se ponia lentes se veia demasido sexi y cuando sonreia les recordaba su inocencia y estupiez , sasuke y shikamaru pudieron haber celado de no ser por que por primera vez veian a hinata en minifalda corta y vestida de esa forma tan "cute."

-Bu...buenos dias lamentamos llegar tarde...- sakura dijo algo como no importa ,y sintio un poco de celos , vestidos asi naruto y hinata parecian novios de revistas , justo como ella soñaba con su novio ,pero la sensacion paso al ir de compras con sus amigas mientras los chicos se quedaban "jugando videojuegos".

Miraron atravez del cristal , no podia haber vista mas esplendorosa y cara , un sortija de compromiso con una ametista...(una gema morada...) ,una que tenia un cuarzo color jade , justo como los hojos de sakura y una con un diamante y dos pequeñas perlas de plata que ansiaba ser de hinata ,la mas cara por supuesto era la ultima y la mas barta la primera , naruto sonrio satisfecho mientras el y sasuke jalaban a shikamaru dentro del local que comenzaba a hacer una rabieta.

-No quiero , no quiero!!! el matrimonio es problematico!!!- naruto y sasuke lo metieron ala fuerza al local , mientras este caia rendido.

-Nada de eso recuerda que lo primetiste!!!- shikamaru suspiro casi a punto del llanto.

-Crei que estaban bromeando con eso!!!- sasuke lo levanto y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-Bueno para tu mala suerte vamos en serio ahora escoje la sortija para ino ,yo pago...- shikamaru acepto a regañadientes , no era que no quisiera casarse con ino pero sentia que le iban quitando libertad y que pronto terminaria durmiendo a escondidas como su padre , naruto pidio el anillo decidido , eran su ahorros de toda la vida pero hinata lo valia no? , sasuke pago la sortija de sakura y a cada un les regalaron una caja para presentarla , naruto estaba euforico y despues de eso ,si se fueron a jugar videojuegos consolando al desilucionado nara.

Hinata y sakura miraban locales muy entretenidas , se detuvieron en uno de vestidos para matrimonio mientras miraban soñadas , hinata suspiro , ya se podia ver en el altar con naruto dandole el si para siempre , enternecida por sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que ino le hablaba , al final reacciono.

-Olaaaa!!? te estaba preguntando que , que tal iban tu y naruto con la prueba!!!-hinata miro a ino con cara de disculpa , sakura la miro con gracia.

-Siii queremos saber como te va hinata....?- hinata las miro con un sonrojo leve en la cara y una expresion de pura felecidad.

-Muy bien!!! y apenas es el primer dia!!! , creo que afrontaremos esta prueba sin problema...- sakura miro a hinata tiernamente.

-Ayyy que bien!!! ,espero que sasuke tambien se comprometa conmigo , ayer le comente y me evadio...creo que no esta listo aun...- ino la miro con el semblante rojo de indignacion.

-Crees!! que eso es malo!!! cuando hablo con shika de eso se duerme!!! que molesto!!!- hinata suspiro.

-Bueno sera mejor regresar a los video juegos con los chicos , ya echo a naruto de menos- ellas asintieron pensando en sus respectivos chicos.

Naruto, sasuke y shikamaru habian apostado a ver quien hacia la mejor declaracion a su chica ese mismo dia ,como naruto decia tener la mejor idea pidio ser el ultimo , shikamaru el primero y sasuke el segundo , shikamaru miro ala dependienta del departamento de videojuegos , era alta delgada y con cabello rojizo ,tenia un micro falda y una camisa muy pegada y de ombligera , muy diferente al uniforme de trabajo , shikamaru ya tenia la idea de su declaracion pero decia que era problematico preguntar asi que naruto penso que para el seria mejor ir en voz del nara.

-Disculpe señorita me preguntaba cuanto me costara que me haga un favor...- la chica volteo y le sonrio insinuadoramente , demasido insinuadoramente ,se mordia los labios y miraba a naruto de arriba abajo provocando un sonrojo de miedo en su cara , la chica lo vio; era como un modelo de revista , alto rubio y de ojos azules , piel bronceada y cabello perfectamente desordenado junto a una cara de inocencia sensual y unos lentes negros que lo hacia ver irresistible.

-Si es para ti amor...solo dime donde es; tu casa o la mia...?-naruto comprendio que esa chica que tenia el nombre de "karin" en su gafete , habia entendido otra cosa respecto a pedirle un favor ,trago saliva.

-En realidad me referia a otra cosa , em...karin , queria ver si podias...- naruto miro hacia ambos lados y le hablo al oido relatandole la peticion del nara , karin se emociono y asintio.

-Pero te costara otra cosa bombon...vamos...hay un armario por alla...- karin señalo un puerta y lo miro insinuadoramente naruto se rio nerviosamente mientras sacaba algo de dinero.

-Dime que con esto sera suficiente...- karin conto el dinero y se lo guardo.

-Vamos ,lo del armario es gratis...- se pego a naruto con intencion de besarlo , este intento separarse buscando el auxilio de sasuke y shikamaru que estaban demasiado asustados con esa chica tan atrevida ,estaba a solo tres centimetros de naruto cuando miro al fondo era hinata , naruto sintio un frio gelido hinata le sonreia de una forma nada usual en ella y tenia el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados , naruto empezo a temblar y empujo a karin, mientras la separaba de su cuerpo con una mano.

Hinata ya estaba de regreso con ino y sakura ,habia comprado una caja de bombonetes para los chicos , y la llevaba en las manos a, al llegar pudo reconocer a sasuke y shikamaru charlando sobre algo un poco espantados , y miro naruto habla con una chica de mostrador , karin del equipo de porristas , tachada de zorra de la escuela , esta se paro fue hacia el y se puso cerca de naruto , MUY cerca de naruto , hinata comenzo a caminar mas aprisa no creyendo lo que veia lo que mas le molesto es que el namikaze reia como si eso le agradara( con que a esas vamos no!?) , hinata se acerco sonriendo casi sadicamente y vio la expresion de terror de naruto al ser descubierto con las manos en la masa , sakura e ino callaban jamas habian visto a hinata molesta y....celosa.

-Muy bien , ya enserio alli esta mi novia , suel...sueltame...- hinata aparecio y vio como karin se abrazaba de naruto mirando a sasuke y shikamaru con cara de zorra , hizo un ezfuerzo grande por no gritar , eso era centir celos?- hi...hinata no es lo que parece dejame explicar...- hinata lo interrumpio con una sonrisa.

-Venia a decirte que llegare tarde para cenar y neji no estara en casa , solo queria que lo supieras...- se volteo con esa sonrisa que daba miedo en su rostro apretando la caja en sus manos.

-Hi...hinata espera!!!- hinata se volteo con el ceño aun mas fruncido y sin apartar la sonrisa.

-A por cierto quedate esto!!!- hinata le lanzo a naruto la caja con tal fuerza que este callo al suelo y se empezo a sobar la herida, una pequeña gote de sangre en la frente del rubio caia hacia su nariz , hinata de verdad era tan fuerte!?, la miro alejandose dando grandes zancadas , y suspirando en el suelo.( esta sera una larga semana...)

* * *

Hinata estaba en la habitacion de sakura mientras apretaba un muñeco especial para reprimir al ira(usado comunmente en las terapias...) ,estaba muy molesta con naruto pero no por eso iba a tratar mal a sus amigas ,miro sus dedos sakura tenia un hermoso anillo de jade e ino una ametista y entonces sintio una emocion aflorar a su piel.

-O por dios!!! eso es lo que creo que es!!!- sakura e ino asintieron felices de contentas ino pidio ser la primera en relatar como habia sucedido.

-Estabamos en los videojuegos ,y shikamaru me pidio jugar con el , no me gustan mucho los videojuegos pero acepte y entonces jugamos el siempre me gana pero esta yo le gane que raro no? y enonces...lo vi!!! un letro grandote en la pantalla que decia " te quieres casar conmigo" , senti las lagrimas aflorar fue tan lindo , estaba medio sonrojado y miraba hacia otro lado , mientras me dijo ;"solo si quieres..." y yo acepte fue tan lindo mas lindo que lo que hizo sasuke...- sakura nego con la cabeza mientras abrazaba su mano , hinata estaba atonita y ala vez algo triste pero escucho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sasuke kun fue divino!!!! , fuimos a comer despues ordenamos en un restaurante que pago el , y despues de cenar llego el postre admito que sasuke estaba friamente timido y que al princio crei que estaba enojado , mire el paste y note que encima habia una caja la abri temblorosa y note el hermoso anillo , mientras algunos al rededor nos felicitaban , fue el mejor momento de mi vida!!!- hinata las miraba ditraidamente , naruto la habria felicitado a ella? le habria dado un anillo? , sakura e ino la miraron preocupadas estuvieron apunto de consolarla cuando sono el telefono , sakura reviso el identificador de llamadas.

-Es naruto!! que le digo!?- hinata la miro pensativa.

-Yo no estoy aqui cualquier cosa estoy con kiba...- sakura asintio , hinata e ino se acercaron y sakura puso el altavoz.

-Olaaa quien habla...?- sakura puso el telefono en el centro mientras naruto contestaba se escuchaba levemente alterado por que hablaba muy rapido.

-Ola sakura chan sabes donde esta hinnata chan?? , me urge encontrarla ya pasan de las diez y no ha llegado me estoy preocupando seriamente , creo que llamare ala policia...- hinata sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago por que naruto tenia que ser tan dulce..? , sakura lo miro con carita de " ay que lindo" y ino con cara de " mi vida!! perdonalo" , pero hinata no queria que naruto se olvidara asi como asi , cuantas veces lo habia celado el y ella no le podia decir nada? ese era su momento de venganza, hinata endurecio levemente sus facciones y nego con la cabeza aunque estaba facinada ,sakura suspiro.

-Ella esta bien naruto...esta con...kiba...- lo siguiente fue un silencion espectral ,sakura e ino se miraron asustadas seguro naruto iba a gritarles todas sus groserias hinata estaba expentante.

-MALDITA SEA!!!MALDITA SEA!!! Estoy harto de esto!!! , no puedo dejarla sola por que se va con ese idiota!!! , ella se lo pierde la dejo de buscar para siempre...!!!- sakura vio la cara suplicante de hinata e intercedio por ella.

-Pe...pero tu casi te besaste con karin , las veces que la viste con kiba ellos no estan haciendo nada malo....-

-No importa!!! se que hize mal y lo intento remediar!! tenemos esa estupida prueba y me intento controlar!!!! pero hinata NOOOOO!!! , ella se va directito con kiba a que la consuele!!! si eso piensa ella no me importa nada!!!- sakura miro a hinata esta estaba atonita , les dijo adios solamente mientras corria a su casa , con naruto.( lo amo demasiado como para dejarlo ir...).

Hinata corria por la calle hacia su casa , estaba cansada le faltaba la respiracion y le dolia el pecho , pero sabia que le doleria mas si salia a algun lugar con karin o peor... (creo que los celos son muy dificiles de controlar...) , llego ala casa pero naruto estaba afuera en el umbral de la puerta con un celular en la mano ,un reloj y varias latas de cerveza algunas de ellas consumidas , hinata lo miro desde lejos y comenzo a caminar , naruto seguia sentado ya llevaba alli plantado tres horas no sabia donde estaba hinata pero estaba muy molesto.( Es una estupida , que si le pasa algo!!!) , miro el reloj ya casi daban las doce y neji estaba dentro viendo tele como si nada.( es un desinteresado , si algo le pasa nunca me lo perdonare...) , naruto miro algo preocupado de nuevo hacia la calle y la vio , hinata caminaba hacia la casa, apreto las manos molesto y se paro dejando su ultima cerveza en el suelo.

-BONITAS HORAS DE LLEGAR HINATA!!!- Hinata hizo cara de suplica y tapo la boca de naruto.

-Neji nos puede oir gritar y le dira a mi padre...- naruto se calmo un poco pero aun estaba muy molesto , hinata lo miro de nuevo tenia la frente hinchada y con una jaga ,se veia que habia estado un tiempo alli y apretaba una caja en su mano derecha.-lo...lo siento la verdad , cuando te vi , con esa chica...me senti muy...celosa...- naruto la miro y sus facciones se relajaron pero aun asi estaba molesto.

-Y por que te fuiste con kiba!!!- hinata abrio los ojos era increible que fuera tan celoso , alzo la voz a su altura algo indignada.

-Las razones no te importan!!! solo hize las mismas porquerias que hacias con karin!!!- naruto sintio sus mejillas enrojecer y Grito a todo pulmon sin darse cuenta de que la puerta de entrada se estaba abriendo.

-ERES UNA IMBECIL!!!- neji salio y miro que naruto abrazaba a hinata .( mas fuertemente de lo necesario...) y esta tambien ambos se veian acalorados como si hubiera tenido una discucion ,neji solo habia alcanzado a oir eso ultimo.( si es una peleea se lo reportare a hyashy sama...)-co...como pudiste irte si avisarme y llegar tan tarde amor , me preocupaste muchisimo!!!- naruto tenia un tic bastante notorio en el ojo y hinata una sonrisa gelida.

-Lo siento cielo , no volvera a pasar , buenas noches naruto kun...- hinata subio directo a su habitacion , naruto que aun sonreia como maniaco se fue llevandose su basura ,y despues a su dormitorio ,deseando poder haber aclarado sus dudas con la hyugga en vez de haber sido interrumpidos por neji , neji se quedo ahi algo estatico y despues reacciono subiendo los hombros. ( juararia haberlos oido pelear...)

* * *

Naruto llego temprano era muy simple , dos dias atras que no cruzaba palaras con hinata y aun no se sabia quien habia echo la mejor prepociocion de matrimonio , la solucion? , pedirle a hinata su mano de la forma mas espectacular que cualquiera pudiera imaginar ( al menos lo que este a mi alcanze...) , generalmente ambos estaban molestos o algo retraidos pero cuando veian a neji se abrazaban y fingian amor y petalos de rosas para no levantar sospechas por que en el fondo ninguno de los dos queria separarse , solo que ambos era demasiado orgullosos para disculparse.

Hinata estaba en el salon sakura e ino se veian muy ilusionadas por su compromiso pero en ese momento hinata dudaba que ella y naruto lo lograran , llevaban solo cuatro dias y estaban muy mal ,al final karin fue a saludarla diciendo cosas como " mi nuevo novio.." y "espero que no le haya roto el corazon a nadie esta vez..." , karin solia ser muy despectiva hinata se recosto en su banca algo triste.( naruto aun no me ha dado una sortija...no es muy detallista pero...) hinata miro su desnuda mano ansiando ver en ella una sortija algun dia.

Naruto corrio ala oficina de tsunade , sabia que estaba prohibido entrar pero no le importaba haria la mejor declaracion jamas echa en esa institucion escolar ,llego sigilosamente y entro , estaba vacia al parecer, miro todos los aspectos de la ofician y entro seguro , tendria al menos 10 minutos para actuar fue hasta el microfono de la escuela subio el maximo volumen que habia ,y como si sus pulmones lo adivinaran hablo seguro y sin trabas cosa , que le alegro mucho mientras sacaba su caja para esperar a hinata entrando en la habitacion en cualquier momento.

-Atencion a todos los estudiantes , quiero que sepan que hoy , yo naruto uzumaki....- hinata sintio latir su corazon su voz era perfectamente aludible ,incluso llegaba hasta la preparatoria y la primara de neji , toco su corazon , ahora en que demonios pensaba naruto.-...le pedire ala unica mujer que amo...eso va por ti karin...- eso ultimo se oyo fastidioso hinata no sabia donde estaba karin pero si imaginaba lo molesta que debia de estar.-...que me acepte como su esposo , sin mas , hinata chan...te casarias conmigo???...se que me equivoque pero...quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad te parece...?- el altavoz se apago dejando en desconcierto a muchos ,hinata tomo su corazon y reacciono , se paro y empezo a correr hacia la direccion , oyo perfectamente el grito de tsunade que demostraba furia pero eso no le importaba llegaria antes que ella a esa oficina , la gente le aplaudia y vitoreba al verla sabia que tsunade le pisaba casi los talones pero no se detuvo llego ala habitacion donde naruto estaba esperando apaciblemente y con lagrimas de emocion en los ojos lo abrazo.

-Acepto!!! acepto , acepto!!!- naruto sonrio y le mostro el hermoso anillo , hinata se ruborizo debia ser muy caro tenia una diamante y dos perlas a los lados ,naruto lo puso delicadamente en su dedo y comnezo besarla en plena oficina mientras desde el patio , los salones y las aulas escolares se oian los suspiros de las chicas y los vitoreos de los chicos , que fueron interrumpidos por el grito de tsunade que se oyo sin necesidad del microfono haciendo que ambos se separan.

**-NARUTO NAMIKAZE , HINATA HYUGGA , ESTAN C-A-S-T-I-G-A-D-O-S DE POR VIDA!!!!!!!-**


	17. He superado el reto me casare

Olaaa lamento la tardanza , debido a ke en las vacaciones no tuve tiempo de ir al cafe internet y que mi laptop se quedo aqui , les entrego el ultimo capitulo de este fic , gracias por su que el proximo tambien les guste y ke queden satisfechos con este verdad no me gusta mucho ser explicita en los finales para dejarlos a su imaginacion.

17.-He superado el reto!!! Me casare con hinata Hyugga!!!

La vida sin duda duraba mucho estar un año mas en esa escuela seria dificil , naruto habia aprendido a tenerle un cariño considerable a hinata desde que pasaba todas las tardes de su vida con ella , sin embargo no se le hacia lindo estar castigo de por vida , miro hacia el otro extremo de la habitacion donde estaba hinata , desde que anko supo que eran novios se aseguraba de tenerlos lo mas lejos posible y evitaba que hablaran al maximo.( por favor la clase no puede durar mucho mas...)

-Entonces te decia gusano ,kakashi puede ser muy lindo y tener sonrisa encantadora pero ...ZAS!!! te deja plantada como una idiota , por que prefiere leer sus novelas eroticas , es decir que clase de tipo es el!?? y ademas...- naruto miro desesperado el reloj solo un minuto mas ,naruto miro rapidamente a hinata que lo observaba con algo de lastima y le sonrio esta tambien le sonrio y bajo su mirada algo apenada mientras fingia escribir lo que decia en el pizarron.

"No debo proponerle matrimonio a alguien usando el megafono de tsunade sama"

(Valla plana mas estupida...) , naruto miro a anko de nuevo arto de que le contara sus aventuras con kakashi sensei , la campana sono finalmente y naruto salio de ese lugar de un brinco mientras tomaba a hinata de la mano y la jalaba fuera de la escuela , anko le envio una mirada de " no digas que no te adverti..." y cerro el salon , como siempre sus amigos los esperaban fuera de la cafeteria con cerveza y cigarrillos (cortesia del viejo shikamaru...).Hinata se sento al lado de sakura e ino les platico de su dia mientras kiba , sasuke y shikamaru acompañaban a naruto por mas bebidas alcoholicas.

-Y pues aunque el sabe que mañana llega mi padre y neji le ha pasado a diario reportes de como vamos naruto no esta nervioso , yo tampoco lo hemos echo muy bien , y si mi padre acepta al final pues....nos casariamos en unos cinco años...- sakura e ino abrazaron a hinata emocionadas.

- Chaaaa!!! hinata es genial , al fin acabaran tus problemas!!! sabes que sasuke y yo te apoyamos...-hinata asintio ino la miro mientras prendia un cigarrillo.

-Si...shika-chan y yo tambien , estamos contigo...bueno espero que te valla bien , supongo que al casarte dejaras los estudio universitarios...- hinata parpadeo soprendida no habia pensado en sus estudios ultimamente.

-No...yo seguire estudiando en la universidad y por el bien de naruto el tambien deberia hacerlo....- sakura asintio energeticamente.

-Los estudios lo son todo chaaaa!!!!- sakura y hinata esperaron la aprobacion de ino pero esta miro a la nada con cara perdida , ultimamente se veia como ida y distraida, los chicos llegaron con mas bebidas , aunque ino no habia tomado nada y ese era su primer cigarrillo al verla shikamaru abrio los ojos ( eso era demasiado tratandose de el) le quito el cigarro a ino de la boca , lo piso con algo de ....temor y volteo a ver a ino molesto y con la respiracion exaltada , todos miraban sorprendidos ala pareja en busca de una explicacion , ino comenzo a reir de una forma algo falsa.

-Jijijiji amorcito , este era el primero lo juro ,es mas ni si quiera lo fume preguntale a sakura o a hinata...- ambas se miraron igual de soprendidas que los chicos.( que demonios le sucede a shikamaru)

-Eso no me importa si ya la cagamos no hay que cagarla mas de la cuenta!!! deja de fumar eres tan problematica!!!-todos miraron a ino esperando su contestacion este solo miraba el suelo arrepentida y con una sonrisa de culpa.

-Supongo que tienes razon...pero hace casi una semana de la noticia y ya me siento como una...esclava...-todos voltearon hacia shikamaru este suspiro y se sento junto a ella , esta cambio su expresion con molestia y lo miro enfadada-...ademas tu si puedes tomar y fumar y yo no!!-

Shikamaru sonrio como si fuera afortunado y con algo de presuncion- si yo fumo no le pasara nada al bebe...-

Sakura y hinata se quedaron atonitas y despues fueron a abrazar a ino emocionadas , en cambio los chicos se quedaron atonitos dos minutos enteros y despues temblaron agobiados ante la idea de ser responsables.

-Woww!!! por que no lo dijiste antes!!! se que esto es prematuro....pero aun asi!!!- sakura abrazaba a ino por el vientre y hinata saltaba alrededor diciendo cosas parecidas a las que decia sakura

-te felicito ino chan....- ino asintio con cara de "ya que" , naruto se acerco a shikamaru algo temeroso enviado por los demas chicos para formular su pregunta.

-Oye viejo eso es verdad?...por ke ino no debe tomar...?- shikamaru fue hacia ellos y se sento apesadumbrado.

-Pues si es verdad...y no debe tomar por que no queremos un idiota en la familia....- shikamaru miro naruto como si fuera un clasico estereotipo de rubio estupido , y asi era....

-Oye... no soy tan tonto!!!- los chicos comenzaron a reir y lo felicitaron a medias .( a excepcion de kiba que lo felicito con bastante entusiasmo...).Despues de la inesperada noticia todos regresaron a sus casas naruto y hinata estaban aterradoramente silenciosos , esa noticia les recordaba que en realidad debian pensear en el futuro.( papa debe cumplir su promesa... no debo temer...terminare mis estudios y me casare con el pero..el pensara asi...?)

(Si el suegro no me deja casarme con hinta lo matare....y bueno , tal vez estudie algo como profesor en educacion fisica o algo asi....mmmm como me gustaria ser un mantenido pero hinata no espera eso , estoy seguro ademas...) , naruto vio en su mente su padre con delantal de mujer y pantunflas como si fuera el en el futuro y se estremecio.( no quiero acabar como el aunque ya tiene trabajo...)

-Oye naruto kun-  
-Hinata chan!-

Ambos se voltearon para su lado apenados naruto perdio la pena y la miro con confianza.

-Vamos que querias decir...?- hinata lo miro , exhalo y suspiro antes de hablar.

-Bueno mañana llega papa yo se que tu ganaras esto , pero tenia la mas ligera duda que no se...bueno ya sabes ...tu piensa. estudiar la universidad?-Naruto trago saliva nervioso y repaso lo que su novia le acaba de preguntar.

-Bu...bueno yo..si he pensando y pues...si tu quieres yo ire contigo....-( espero no arrepentirme despues...)

-Gracias naruto kun!!!!- hinata se abalanzo hacia naruto y lo beso en la boca rapidamente , este suspiro aliviado , mañana seria un dia dificil.

* * *

Naruto desperto algo apesadumbrado , el alboroto en la casa de los hyugga era increible esa mañana , se habia pasado las noche entera recibiendo consejos de su padre y de su abuelo , y no habia dormido muy bien , se metio ala ducha y se cambio.(Bueno al menos hoy acaba esta pesadilla , espero que el maldito de neji no le mienta a ese viejo...),Se agarro un traje que habia comprado en la semana y se lo puso , solo que esta vez no se peino ,se quedo pasmado en la cama sin hacer nada.(El llegara en una hora , hinata debe de estar preparando la cena ahora....)

Hinata termino de servir la cena y escucho el timbre algo tensa se quito el mandil , se acicalo un poco y le grito a naruto , neji y hanabi que su padre habia llegado, todos bajaron puntualmente y se abrio la puerta dejando ver a hyashy hyugga que venia con cara de pocos amigos , entro sin saludar , ni si quiera vio a naruto despectivamente simplemente fue hasta al comedor seguido de todos y se sentaron aunque nadie se atrevia a comer.

-Bueno asi que lo lograron no?...lograron seguir con esta mierda de relacion...- hanabi se tapo la boca asombrada y hinata miro a su padre atonita , jamas lo habia escuchado tan serio , por su parte naruto sonrio ligeramenmte solo neji parecia estar tranquilo.

-Si asi es , supere su reto y me casare con su hija le guste o no!!? .- hyashi se volteo algo harto y naruto ya mas relajado por esa reaccion se acerco a el para susto de todos y paso un brazo detras de su hombro.

-Vamos "papa" no es para tanto , le sere util , enserio ,traere ingresos y esas cosas...- hyashy dio una sonidito de repugnacia al oir la palabra papa y se paro dandoles la espalda.

-Hagan lo que se le venga en gana , mientras no arruinen mi estabilidad economica todo esta bien...-Todos estaban atonitos , de verdad habia dicho eso? , de verdad le daba igual ( en el idioma de mi padre eso significa acepto...),Hinata respiro y miro a naruto este estaba igual de asombrado , despues de unos segundos de incredulidad se abrazaron y empezaron a saltar y gritar por la habitacion como dos niños pequeños , neji los miraba algo fastidiado pero feliz ,y hanabi se les unia tarareando contenta , despues de unos segundo sono el timbre y entraron sakura , sasuke , ino, shikamaru y kiba que al mirar tal alegria por parte de naruto y hinata suponia que ambos habian tenido exito.

-Sabia que lo lograrian chaaa!!!-

-Bien echo dobe..-

-Pfff que problematrico-

-Los felicito chicos seran los padrinos de la pequeña chika-chan!!!-

-Bien echo hinata!!!-

Las ovaciones de todos inundaban la habitacion mientras el cabeza de la familia hyugga se iba en una limosina a trabajar , despues de unos minutos todos estaban sentados tomando cerveza( exepto ino) y comiendo frituras , hinata estaba dichosa , sabia que su padre seria muy exigente pero naruto podria sobrellevar lo que venia en adelante mas facilmente ,el timbre sono de nuevo , hinata se ofrecio a abrir mientras naruto pasaba ala cocina , al abrir itachi le dio un afectivo abrazo como si no la hubiera visto desde hacia siglos.

-Ola hinata chan... me conto por ahi un pajarito pelirrosa que ganaste la prueba , quiero que sepas que desde siempre estuve apoyandote...- hinata asintio con un sonrojo de alegria en el rostro.

-No te quedes ahi pasa! todos esperan verte!!!-Hinata tomo a itachi de la mano y lo hizo llegar ala sala , naruto lo vio y dio un grito al cielo , sasuke salto y lo fue a saludar y los demas lo saludaban con la mano energeticamente.

-Supe que estas comprometido querido hermano , esta vez seremos buenos cuñados...- itachi hizo una reverencia hacia sakura y esta se la regreso ; sasuke solo bajo la mirada algo resignado y bufo en forma de asentimiento.-Bueno pues ahora que todo esta arreglado falta darle trabajo al pequeño naruto....- naruto parpadeo sorprendido y trago saliva- en nuestra empresa nos falta un vicepresidente comercial para cuando se jubile el otro no es asi sasuke...?- sasuke asintio mientras tomaba otro sorbo de cerveza , naruto sintio que sonreia como idiota pero no le importaba , la vida se le estaba solucionando en segundos.- pues creo que el puesto sera tuyo , pero debes cursar la universidad de acuerdo...?- naruto bufo molesto mientras hacia muecas pero acepto al final.

-Detesto estudiar!!!- sasuke rio malhumorado.

-Bueno dobe eso quiere decir que jamas me podre deshacer de ti....- ino miraba algo atonita , al parecer shikamaru no tenia ni la mas minima idea de trbajar asi que algo molesta lo puso casi en la cara de itachil.

-Y el!!! dime que tienes un trabajo para el!!!-itachi algo asustado retrocedio y despues empezo a reflexionar con un "ummm" shikamaru , rezaba por que dijera que no , kiba lo miro algo extrañado.

-Desde cuando eres religioso...?- shikamaru lo miro algo espantado.

-Desde hoy....-

-Si!!!-

-NOOO!!!-shikamaru hacia una rabieta mientras ino miraba a itachi soñada.

-De verdad!!?-

-Si me hace falta un configurador electronico...- itachi miro a shikamaru con gracia-...no te preocupes solo debes estar detras de una computadora sentado todo el dia...- shikamaru parecio aliviarse.

-Eso no suena tan mal....-Ino rio y todos siguieron con la reunion se sentia bien estar ahi ., con todos y ver que el futuro no muy lñrejano seria emocionante , hinata y naruto se hallaban solos en un sillon escuchando el alboroto , se tomaron de las manos mientras miraban dichosos al futuro que le esperaba saltando ala ventana.


End file.
